SUNFLOWERS
by dia.redvelvet92
Summary: [[CHAP:12 UP]] Jadi Luhan baru menyadari jika dia memiliki seorang saudara kembar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? Siapa 'Flow' sebenarnya? Lantas siapa gadis yang sudah meluluhkan hati seorang senior naga kutub? Kris-Lu (GS), RnR , KALO BINGUNG JUMP AJA DULU KE CHAP AKHIR, Don't Be A Silent Readers Please
1. PROLOG

**EPILOG**

"Ah, _Oenni a_ pakah kau tau kapan _gege-_ ku tiba di bandara? Aku ingin ikut menjemputnya"

"Sudahlah, kelihatannya kau memang benar-benar telah melupakanku"

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar ,sayang. Kita punya kewajiban lain saat ini. Kau pasti tak ingin lebih menyakiti hati putri kita bukan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, _Dobby!_ "

"Kenapa dia cepat sekali berubah, tadi sudah bersikap manis kenapa sekarang dingin lagi?"

"Coba saja lakukan dan kita lihat siapa yang akan menyesal nanti!"

"Bisakah kau cepat kembali? Aku takut sendirian"

"Kau menyukaiku tapi tak tahu siapa aku?!"

"Ya! Kedelai gosong! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telfonnya? Kau pingsan di toilet ,eoh? Atau kau menyelinap di ruang IT lagi? Mau ku kuliti sekarang agar kulitmu yang gelap itu berubah warna?"

"Bisakah kita mencoba memulainya dari awal dengan baik?"

"Aku tak akan terlihat tua semudah itu , bocah!"

"Kau selalu diam ketika mereka menyakitimu"

"Dia bukan gadis yang kau cari, _hyung_ "

"Kau tau kita sudah lama berpisah, dan kini kita bertemu lagi"

"Aku tak akan tinggal diam kali ini karena aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kalian menyesali perbuatan kalian dan berberfikir seribu kali hanya untuk menyentuh jejak kaki adik ku. Kalian ingat itu baik-baik!"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan penampilanmu?

TBC..


	2. She's Back

Gadis bermata rusa itu memekik riang saat ini. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak kesana kemari, membuat rambut _brunette_ panjangnya mengalun indah seiring dengan gerakan lincahnya. Menari dan berputar memainkan ujung gaun putih selututnya bak seorang putri. Pemandangan yang sungguh jarang diperlihatkan oleh si _magnae_ Jung Luhan, yang terkenal pendiam dan sedikit tertutup. Satu hal yang membuat sang nona muda ini berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya adalah kabar sang kakak yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikan masternya dan akan segera kembali ke rumah yang lebih mirip istana ini. Tak berlebihan jika Luhan sebahagia ini karena kakaknya-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbicara santai dengannya.

"Hati-hati nona, anda bisa terjatuh" Teriakan tertahan itu berasal dari _yeoja_ muda bermata bulat dan memakai pakaian maid. Kyungsoo namanya. Maid khusus yang hanya mengurusi berbagai keperluan si magnae keluarga Jung, karena Luhan hanya akan mau berbicara pada Kyungsoo saja saat sendirian di rumah tanpa kakak dan orang tuanya.

"Ah, _Oenni_ apakah kau tau kapan _gege_ -ku akan tiba di bandara? aku ingin ikut menjemputnya" Tanpa mengindahkan raut cemas Kyungsoo, lantas Luhan bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Maafkan saya nona, sungguh saya tak tahu soal itu" Jawab Kyungsoo lembut, gurat kecewa kembali tercetak jelas di wajah secantik boneka porselen Luhan.  
"Saya berjanji akan menyampaikan pada Chanwook agar mengajak anda saat menjemput tuan muda di bandara nanti." Luhan mengangguk patuh saat mendengar kembali ucapan lembut Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengikuti instruksinya agar segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat di sekolah barunya.

Sekolah baru?  
Sebenarnya bukan, karena Luhan pernah bersekolah disana saat menginjak sekolah menengah pertama.

Apakah Luhan baru kembali dari daerah lain?  
Tentu saja tidak. Luhan memang sempat mengikuti kemanapun orang tuanya pergi karena urusan pekerjaan saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dan itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya. Dia juga jadi jarang punya teman dekat karena seringnya pindah sekolah.

Belum lagi sikap over protectiv sang _Mommy_ yang bersikeras tak mau jauh dari putri bungsunya, tapi juga tak bisa meninggalkan bisnis konveksinya yang sedang mencapai puncak keemasan.  
Kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk, karena itulah dia meminta agar tinggal dirumah saja bersama beberapa maid dan bodyguard kepercayaan _Daddy_ -nya. Semula sang _Mommy_ menentang keras keinginan putri bungsunya yang tak banyak bicara itu, tapi setelah sang putra sulung meyakinkan bahwa Luhan juga ingin belajar mandiri dan memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja karena tanggung jawab menjaga Luhan juga akan diserahkan pada adik tiri Tuan Jung yang telah diboyong untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung, barulah sang _Mommy_ mengizinkan keinginan putrinya. Dengan syarat Nyonya Jung lah yang akan memilihkan sendiri dimana putri bungsunya bersekolah.  
Dan ini adalah kali ketiga Nyonya Jung merekomendasikan sekolah terbaik agar Luhan bisa lebih fokus menempuh pendidikan Menengah Atasnya.

Empire High School.

"Nona, apakah anda merasa kurang enak badan?" Tanya Woobin saat membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati Luhan yang hanya diam mematung di bangku penumpang.  
" _Oppa_ , apa kau juga tak tahu kapan _gege_ -ku tiba di bandara?" Luhan bertanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan pria jangkung yang berpakaian serba hitam ini.  
"Maaf nona, Chanwook hanya mengatakan bahwa orang tua anda yang akan tiba di rumah malam ini" Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia beranjak keluar dari mobil dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Sekolah ini memang tak asing lagi bagi Luhan, tapi itu tak berarti dia masih hafal jalan mana yang akan membawanya menuju ruang kepala sekolah bukan.  
"Lewat sini nona" Luhan akhirnya mengangguk patuh saat Woobin yang ternyata sedari tadi mengekorinya sedikit menunduk dan segera memberi intruksi agar Luhan mengikutinya.

setelah di teliti kembali, tempat ini tak banyak berubah, semua masih tetap saat terakhir Luhan menginjakkan kaki di halaman luas yang menghubungkan tiga bangunan megah dan salah satunya adalah tempatnya menempuh pendidikan sekolah menengah pertama dua tahun lalu.  
Termasuk seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat Luhan kenal Song Seong Hun berdiri saat Woobin lebih dulu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali di sekolah lama anda nona Jung Luhan. Kami merasa sangat bangga ketika mendengar Nyonya Jung telah mempercayakan putri bungsunya untuk menempuh pendidikan di sekolah ini kembali" Sambut Song Kyojangnim setelah mengobrol sedikit dengan Woobin.

"Terimakasih dan cukup panggil Luhan saja ,Song _Kyojangnim_ " _Song Kyojangnim_ tersenyum lembut saat mendengar jawab Luhan yang seadanya namun tetap sopan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sifatnya memang tak berubah sedari dulu.

Luhan masuk kekelas barunya tepat setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Setelah perbincang singkat yang didominasi oleh Song Kyojangnim sendiri akhirnya Luhan sampai kekelasnya setelah Song Kyojangnim meminta Kim _seonsaengnim_ agar mengantar Luhan menuju kelasnya dan kebetulan jam pertama adalah materi akan diberikan oleh Kim Tae Hee.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Luhan mengangguk patuh dan melakukan apa yang _saem_ cantik itu ucapkan saat mereka masih berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anyeonghaseo Jung Luhan imnida"

Suasana hening sejenak setelah Luhan meyelesaikan perkenalan singkatnya. Kim Tae hee memaklumi sifat Luhan yang memang tak banyak bicara dan segera menyuruhnya mengambil tempat duduk di samping _yeoja_ imut berdimple dan berambut coklat terang untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Saat _saem_ cantik itu menerangkan materi di depan kelas, tak sedikit siswa yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara atau sekedar menarik perhatikan dengan melambaikan tangan, tapi sedikitpun Luhan tak merespon dan tetap fokus pada materi.

Hingga bel istirahat berdering tepat setelah _Kim Saem_ meninggalkan kelas. Ada beberapa siswa yang langsung keluar kelas, ada juga yang tetap tinggal di kelas. Termasuk Luhan dan teman sebangkunya, Lee Taemin yang tak berhenti berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan dengan terus mengajaknya bicara walaupun Luhan tetap merespon sama.

"Luhan-ah kau tak kekantin?" Tanya Taemin tak putus asa dan kali ini mendapat respon dari Luhan meski hanya sebuah tatapan sekilas, sebelum kembali fokus pada sebuah buku di hadapannya.

"Hei... apa kau melupakanku?" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya ketika tetap tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti"Aku Lee Taemin, kau ingat?" lanjut Taemin dengan nada merajuk.

Luhan kembali menatap kedua manik hitam Taemin dalam diam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika Taemin memasang aegyo andalannya.

"Lee Taemin..."Taemin tersenyum lebar dan hampir saja memekik riang saat akhirnya sebuah nama terucap dari bibir Luhan  
"...siapa?"

Seketika senyuman di wajah cantik Taemin hilang. Berganti muka masam setelah dia mendengus sebal.  
"Sudahlah..kau memang benar-benar telah melupakanku" Kesal Taemin yang langsung berlalu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Luhan yang belum beralih darinya"Aku mau kekantin saja"

"Tunggu..."  
Taemin berhenti pada langkahnya yang ketiga. Dengan malas dia menoleh Luhan kembali.  
"Wae ?"

"Kenapa menghentikanku?"

"Terserahlah" Taemin mendengus sebal ketika merasa Luhan telah mempermainkannya. Meracau tak jelas tanpa suara, hanya bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak seperti sedang melafalkan suatu mantra. Dan matanya yang memicing tanda dia mulai jengah. Tapi itu tak lama sebelum Taemin mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga harus memutar badannya menghadap Luhan kembali untuk memastikan sesuatu di depannya memang benar-benar nyata.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Protes Taemin setelah yakin jika Luhan terkikik pelan sambil menatapnya.

"Ya! Kau memang benar-benar.."  
"Aku hanya bercanda ,Taem." Kalimat polos itu lolos dengan sukses dari bibir tipis Luhan sebelum dia menyusul Taem dan memeluknya

"Aku merindukanmu" Taemin sempat diam tak percaya. Walau sedetik kemudian dia tetap membalas pelukan Luhan lebih erat. Bahkan setetes liquid bening lolos begitu saja meninggalkan jejak samar di pipi mulus keduanya.  
"Kau masih semenyebalkan dulu ,Lu. Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Padahal aku sudah terlanjur kesal padamu. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya kau pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini dan saat kembali bisa-bisanya kau melupakanku. Dasar rusa nakal"  
"Kau ini cerewet sekali"

.

.

SKIP

.

.

" _Yeobo_ , ada apa?" Tanya pria paruh baya bermata musang disela acara santai sorenya di balkon rumah masa kecilnya. Duduk nyaman di sofa yang sengaja disediakan untuk menikmati indahnya hamparan hijau di sepanjang mata memandang sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi. Sedikit terganggu saat melihat sang istri mondar-mandir mengerutkan alisnya menatap layar ponsel. Sementara sang istri yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak kepala empat hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan putri kita nyaman disekolah barunya" Akhirnya sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir tipis wanita yang selalu berpakaian modis, Jung Jaejoong saat tatapan sang saumi seolah menginterogasinya. "Berhenti menatapiku seperti itu, kau tau jika aku tak menyukainya."  
"Kau memindahkan sekolah Luhan lagi?"  
"Luhan berhak mendapatkan fasilitas pendidikan yang terbaik ,benar?"  
"Sekolah itu adalah sekolah dengan kualitas pendidikan terbaik di kota ini , _yeobo_ "  
"Terbaik sebelum _seonsaengnim_ disana lancang membuat skandal besar dengan muridnya sendiri. untung saja berita itu cepat sampai di telingaku. Kalau tidak, bagaimana nasib putri cantik kita." Jaejong menyamankan duduknya tepat di samping suaminya."Yunnie, apakah Luhan-kita akan marah atas apa yang kita lakukan?"  
" _Wae_?"  
"Aku tahu putri kita merasa kecewa meski tak pernah mengungkapkannya pada siapapun. Terlebih kita akan pulang terlambat kali ini" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di pudak Yunho. " _Yeobo_.."  
"Hmm.."  
"Menurutmu dia akan merima kita?"  
"Dia juga putri kita"  
"Lalu apakah dia tak akan menolak jika kita mengajaknya pulang?"  
"Dia berhak tinggal di rumahnya sendiri"  
"Tapi kita sudah berdosa karena menjauhkannya dari keluarga kandungnya"  
"Semua demi kebahagiaannya juga. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat _Oemma_ ku yang sangat sensitiv jika itu bertentangan dengan kepercayaan leluhur. Aku sangat tahu jika kau juga sangat tersiksa, tapi kau sama sekali tak mengeluh sedikitpun"  
"Walau bagaimanapun beliau adalah wanita yang melahirkanmu, bagaimana mungkin aku tak menghormatinya. Aku juga menyanyanginya seperti Mama-ku sendiri."  
"Aku tahu itu"  
"Yeobo, aku khawatir.."  
"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, _rite_ "  
"Tapi.."  
"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar sayang. Kita punya kewajiban lain saat ini. Kau pasti tak ingin ebih menyakiti hati putri kita, bukan?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "Kita hanya perlu menunggunya kembali dari _study_ _tour_ nya. Kau tahu putri kita sangat aktif"  
"Benarkah?" Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya, menatap kedua manik kembar suaminya dengan mata yang berbinar.  
"Ji Hoon bilang, dia tak pernah lama berdiam diri di rumah. Putri kita tumbuh menjadi gadis periang dan sangat ramah, tak heran jika dia punya banyak teman"

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Pagi yang indah dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah, namun tak membuat wajah namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang baru saja selesai menarkirkan _Porsche_ - _Spyder_ -nya ini ikut cerah. Namja blesteran China-Kanada ini memiliki sifat yang cuek dan dingin, sangat melengkapi wajahnya yang terbiasa tanpa ekspresi. Saat senang atau sedih hanya ada satu ekpresi yang terlihat. Datar. Gayanya berjalan yang cool dan pandangan yang selalu fokus kedepan, tak memperdulikan jeritan-jerita samar para yeoja yang terang-terangan mengaguminya. Jangankan memandang mereka, melirik saja tidak.  
Berbeda dengan namja bermuka konyol dan berkuping lebar yang berjalan di sampingnya, meskipun sama-sama mempunyai tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, namun pribadi mereka benar-benar berbanding terbalik. Sikapnya yang kelewat ramah dan terkadang sangat absurd menjadi ciri khas namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

"Ya!, Krissie- _hyung_ , tersenyumlah sekali-kali. kau tak lihat cuaca pagi ini cerah sekali?!" Suara bass Chanyeol menggema bagaikan ucapan 'selamat datang di kelas' bagi Kris- si namja tampan bermuka datar

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, _Dobby_!" Ucapnya datar sambil menyamankan duduknya setelah mengambil sebuah benda pipih berwarna putih dari saku celananya

"Aku heran padamu, _hyung_. Tak bosan-bosannya kau memasang tampang mengerikan seperti itu. Apakah urat senyummu sudah lama putus? Ternyata memiliki wajah tampan hanya sebuah keberuntungan bagimu"

"Bahkan sekarang kau sudah berani mengomentariku"

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Ah, _hyung_ , apa kau juga sudah mendengar berita yang sedang hangat di bicarakan se- _antero_ sekolah?"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 __ _ **Saya datang kembali membawa chapter yang sedikit agak dipaksakan. hehehe**_

 _ **Terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah mau review kmaren. gomawo. gomawo. gomawo.  
Dan, oh, maafkan saya yang salah mengetik "prolog" jadi "epilog"  
**_ _ **Soalnya saya benar-benar frustasi karena 2x mengetik, 2x juga saya gagal nge-save *sukuriiin*  
**_ _ **Sebenarnya cerita asli SUNFLOWER udah kelar, tapi pair-nya bukan Kris-Han  
** **Saya masangin Kris sama artis Indo hahahaha *di timbuk KHS***_  
 _ **makanya saya perlu edit dulu karakter dan alurnya biar gak terlalu maksa**_  
 _ **jadi reader's yang sabar ya nunggu kelanjutnya *kayak ada yang baca aja*  
Okelah kalo begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. pai pai..**_


	3. When I see Your Face

Pair: .Kris-han  
.Yun-Jae

Cast: .Kris sbg Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan  
.Luhan sbg Jung Luhan (GS)  
.Park Chanyeol sbg Park Chanyeol  
.Lee Taemin sbg Lee Taemin (GS)  
.Jung Yunho sbg Jung Yunho  
.Kim Jaejoong sbg Jung Jaejoong (GS)  
.Do Kyungso sbg Kyungsoo (maid-GS)  
.Kim Jongin sbg Kim Jongin  
Choi Minho sbg Choi Minho  
dan cast lain yang muncul di setiap chapter

GS, typo bertebaran, cerita agak maksa  
Gak suka, jangan baca

.

.

.

prev story..

"Ya!, Krissie-hyung, tersenyumlah sekali-kali. kau tak lihat cuaca pagi ini cerah sekali?!" Suara bass Chanyeol menggema bagaikan ucapan 'selamat datang di kelas' bagi Kris- si namja tampan bermuka datar

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, _Dobby_!" Ucapnya datar sambil menyamankan duduknya setelah mengambil sebuah benda pipih berwarna putih dari saku celananya

"Aku heran padamu, hyung. Tak bosan-bosannya kau memasang tampang mengerikan seperti itu. Apakah urat senyummu sudah lama putus? Ternyata memiliki wajah tampan hanya sebuah keberuntungan bagimu"

"Bahkan sekarang kau sudah berani mengomentariku"

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Ah, hyung, apa kau juga sudah mendengar berita yang sedang hangat di bicarakan se- _antero_ sekolah?"

.

.

"Kau memanfaatkan telinga lebarmu dengan baik, _Dobby_ "

"Ck, bahkan kau selalu memanggilku dobby."Chanyeol menggerutu sebal, sebelum ekspresi mukanya kembali cerah dan melanjutkan celotehannya "Yang menjadi trending topik kali ini adalah berita tentang siswi pindahan di tingkat pertama. Kau tahu, hyung, mereka bilang bahwa yeoja pindahan itu bukanlah seorang yeoja biasa."

"Maksudmu semacam _wonderwomen_?"

"Issshhh.. bukan seperti itu. Menurut yang aku dengar, _yeoja_ itu sangat cerdas, terbukti dari beberapa prestasi yang ia torehkan untuk sekolah ini saat masih tingkat junior dulu. Dan kabarnya, dia adalah siswi yang di _anak_ - _emaskan_ oleh Song Kyojangnim. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya karena otaknya yang cemerlang dan sifatnya yang sedikit aneh. Jadi intinya adalah, dia bukanlah siswi baru, karena dulu dia menempuh sekolah menengah pertamanya di sini." Chanyeol menerangkan panjang lebar

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tak penasaran ,hyung? Setidaknya tanyakan siapa dia. Siapa! Karena aku yakin, kau tak akan menyesal telah menanyakannya"

"Tapi aku sudah menyesal mendengar ocehanmu"

"Ya! Hyung!" Chanyeol memekik kesal sebelum dia menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali. Karena dia tau, dia harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra saat mengobrol dengan makhluk sedingin es yang sudah dia anggap seperti hyung-nya sendiri.

"Baiklah... siapa dia?" Akhirnya Kris bertanya walau dengan nada malas.

"Dia adalah... jeng jeng jeng...aku lupa siapa namanya.. hehehe..." Kris memutar bola matanya malas saat Chanyeol sengaja mendramatisir ucapannya  
"..yang pasti dia adalah si _Rusa_ _Cantik_ itu, _hyung_." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada antusias. Dan kali ini sukses menyita perhatian Kris yang langsung menghujani Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Walau sedetik kemudian wajah Kris kembali datar dan fokus pada ponselnya.

"Lain kali aku akan melarangmu datang ke apartemen ku"

"Kau tahu, _hyung_. Ternyata yeoja itu jauh lebih cantik dan seksi. Tidak gembil lagi seperti foto masa kecilnya yang ada di kamar apartemenmu itu. Walau begitu aku tetap menyukai foto masa kecilnya yang dikelilingi bunga matahari itu, terlihat menggemaskan. Hahaha. Tak salah jika saat hari pertama dia kembali ke sekolah ini, banyak sekali yang membicarakannya. Dia memang begitu istimewa. Seperti ' **Bunga Matahari** ' .Ya benar, itu cocok untuknya, hyung. Dia cantik seperti bu..." Celotehan Chanyeol menggantung saat menyadari Kris tak lagi duduk di tempatnya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja sambil tetap fokus pada ponselnya

"Ya! hyung, mau kemana kau? Dari tadi kau tak mendengarkanku, _eoh_?" Chanyeol benar-benar naik pitam kali ini. Demi semua naga kutub yang kalau memang benar ada, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menendang bokong Kris hingga terpental keluar angkasa dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya tanpa khawatir dia akan menemukan _hyung_ _kutub_ -nya itu kembali di dunia ini. Dan karena Chanyeol memang dasarnya suka bertingkah _absurd_ , masih sempat-sempatnya dia terkekeh geli saat membayangkan jika dia benar-benar berhasil _membully_ _hyung_ _naga_ -nya.

"Chanyeol-ah, Kris memanggilmu, katanya kau akan kehilangan masa depanmu jika kau tak segera datang" Chanyeol sempat men- _death_ _glare_ siswa _nerd_ yang membawa pesan penting sebelum dia sendiri berlari kalang kabut menyusul Kris. Menghindari naga kutub yang mungkin saja akan mengamuk karena Chanyeol tak segera datang.

.

.

.

Dua manusia berwajah ' _bening_ ' itu berjalan bak model kawakan dengan penuh kharisma. Benar benar seperti di hembuskan angin dari surga bagi setiap yeoja yang melihatnya. Memang siapa yang terang-terangan menolak pesona kedua namja kebanggaan sekolah ini. Sebut saja Chanyeol, namja yang di juluki _prince_ _charming_ berkat senyum lima jarinya ini. Sudah tampan, pintar, kaya, ringan tangan, pemegang posisi _Shooting_ _Guard_ di club basket. Meski terkadang tingkahnya sedikit absurd, justru itu di anggap sebagai nilai plus untuknya di mata _fans_ - _fans_ _yeoja_. Lain cerita dengan si naga kutub yang di juluki _Ice_ _Prince_ , Kris memang benar-benar bagaikan pangeran. Terbukti dari segala kelebihan yang dia miliki, seperti wajah tampan tanpa cela, rambut pirang yang mencolok, kulit putih sehalus porselen dan tubuh tinggi tegap ber-abs yang membuat para yeoja yang beruntung bisa melihatnya akan lupa diri. Belum lagi beberapa tipe mobil mewah yang sering dia pakai, berbagai aksesoris ber- _merk_ yang harganya jauh dari kata murah, serta pembawaannya yang cuek dan sedikit angkuh memaksa semua orang ikut tunduk padanya. Meskipun tak ada yang benar-benar tahu latar belakang keluarganya, namun sifat misterius dan dinginnya menjadi sesuatu yang membuat penasaran para _yeoja._ Kelihaiannya memasang strategi dan juga kecepatan dan ketepatan dalam menge-shoot bola basket membuatnya menyandang status _play_ _maker_ di club basket. Ya, selama ini dia memang hanya cerewet di lapangan saja.

Benar-benar angin segar untuk para yeoja, tapi kenapa tak ada segar-segarnya bagi dua namja yang di puja-puja hampir seantero Empire High School ini. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mengelilingi seluruh pelosok gedung dua sekolah mewah dengan kualitas pendidikan yang tidak dapat diragukan ini. Dari lantai dasar hingga lantai empat. Tapi yang dicari belum juga ketemu.

"Ya! hyung, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana? Kau tak bermaksud menyerahkan nyawamu secara suka rela pada guru 'rubah' itu karena membolos di jam-nya bukan?" Chanyeol yang jengah mulai protes.

"Salahkan pelatih 'beruang-bau' itu yang seenaknya menyuruh kita berkumpul di saat seperti ini"

"Bahkan sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi mahasiswa dan pindah gedung. Jangan-jangan kedua guru killer itu memang bekerja sama agar kita tetap tinggal kelas? Bagaimana ini, hyung?"

Kekhawatiran Chanyeol memang beralasan mengingat keduanya yang saat ini menyandang status sebagai siswa senior tingkat akhir yang dianjurkan untuk lebih fokus pada materi dan persiapan ujian kelulusan. Bukannya malah tetap aktif mengikuti kegiatan club basket seperti ini. Salahkan keduanya yang memang memiliki otak cerdas dan bakat emas, hingga membuat sang pelatih enggan melepaskan mereka begitu saja.

"Berhenti mengoceh tak jelas dan bantu aku mencari letak lapangan basket indoor"

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti seketika sebelum mata lebarnya menatap horor Kris, jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Kris sendiri. Sudah pasti tak ada bedanya dengan tatakan setrika. Datar.

"Katakan sekali lagi, hyung!" Chanyeol masih belum merubah ekspresinya walaupun Kris memperlihatkan pesan Kang-saem di ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi, hyung? Lapangan basket indoor ada di lantai dasar. Bahkan kita sudah dua kali melewatinya"

"Mana aku tahu"

Chanyeol melengos begitu saja, kiranya dia sebal karena tingkah menyebalkan Kris yang terkadang memang sangat menguji kesabaran. Jika saja Kris bilang dari awal, tentu keduanya tak akan membuang banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk mencari letak lapangan basket indoor yang jelas-jelas berada di lantai dasar. Meski bukan tanpa alasan Kris tak mengetahui hal itu karena selama berlatih dan bertanding, mereka selalu memakai lapangan basket outdoor yang terletak di belakang gedung tiga. Terlebih Kris sebenarnya juga adalah siswa transfer setahun yang lalu. Namun semua itu tak meredakan kekesalan Chanyeol yang memuncak. Dia terlihat gusar dengan berjalan dengan tempo cepat, dengan Kris yang mengekor di belakangnya. Benar-benar terlihat kesal karena tak memperdulikan apapun yang ada di depannya. Seperti sudah dengan suka rela, siapapun yang sedang berdiri jarak dua meter dari arah Chanyeol, akan lebih memilih untuk segera minggir, mengalah dengan melapangkan jalannya. Atau namja jangkung bertelinga lebar ini akan menabraknya dengan tak berperasaan.

Namun sepertinya memang malang tak dapat ditolak untung tak dapat diraih, yeoja polos yang tak tahu apa-apa ini, tak menyadari aura gelap yang menguar di sekitar Chanyeol. Dialah Luhan yang melenggang santai dengan beberapa buku yang ada dalam dekapannya, mau tak mau harus menerima akibat karena tak siaga menghadapi kekesalan Chanyeol. Entah disebut hukuman atau malah keberuntungan saat tubuh mungilnya berbenturan dengan lengan Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya limbung karena kehilangan keseimbangan. dan.

HAP!

Bruk!

Tenang.. Suara itu adalah suara buku yang jatuh.

Karena untung saja dengan cekatan lengan kekar itu berhasil menahan tubuh mungil Luhan hingga tak sampai menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Tapi tunggu.. Lengan kekar siapa yang berhasil menahan tubuh Luhan kalau Chanyeol justru celingukan kekanan dan kekiri dengan muka cengo-nya. Seolah tak menyadari tragedi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Barulah saat dia menoleh kebelakang, kedua mata bulat Chanyeol membelalak horor untuk kedua kalinya saat melihat pemandangan ekstrim dan tak biasa di depannya. Seorang Kris yang biasanya akan tetap cuek dan berdiri angkuh dengan muka datarnya walau sedang melihat siapapun jatuh hingga berguling-guling di depannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan tak ada yang memerlukan pertolongan. Tapi yang di depannya ini nyata. KRIS. MENAHAN TUBUH LUHAN. DENGAN LENGANNYA yang menyangga leher Luhan. Satu lagi. DENGAN POSISI EKSTRIM. Bagaimana tidak ekstrim? Kedua tatapan mereka saling terkunci. Jarak kedua mata mereka bahkan sangat dekat. Kedua cuping hidung mereka hampir saja menempel. Bahkan bisa dipastikan mereka bisa saling merasakan hangat hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Ehm.. hmm ehm..ehm" Dehaman konyol Chanyeol sukses membuyarkan adegan ekstrim, sekaligus menegangkan, sekaligus menghebohkan, sekaligus *aaah autor sekaligus-sekaligus mulu* kedua manusia ini. Kris segera membantu Luhan berdiri saat keduanya saling melepaskan tatapan. Dan yang terjadi saat ini bahkan keduanya saling membuang muka.

"Maafkan aku tadi.. tadi.. aku benar-benar tak senga.." Suara Chanyeol menggantung begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba Luhan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan buku-buku Luhanyang jatuhpun masih berserakan di lantai.

"Hyung, kau menakutinya dengan wajahmu yang mirip tatakan setrika itu." Ucap Chanyeol asal sambil memunguti buku Luhan yang berserakan tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang masih mematung di posisinya.

"Aahh, orangnya sudah pergi tapi aroma parfumnya masih tertinggal disini." Gumam Chanyeol saat mengendus udara kosong, kemudian beralih ke buku-buku milik Luhan yang dia pegang" Bahkan buku-bukunya jadi ikut wangi. Hmm.. Haaahhh.."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar siswa senior Empire High School menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin. Seperti halnya dua yoeja mungil yang memilih duduk di bangku paling sudut dekat jendela. Taemin, si yoeja cantik berdimple dan bersurai hazel sebahu ini tengah menikmati spaghetti bolognese di temani Luhan yang duduk di samping kirinya. Sedang sibuk dengan susu kotak vanilanya.

"Kau yakin tak memesan apapun? Atau kau mau mencoba spaghetti ku?" Taemin bertanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Sementara Luhan hanya menggeleng mantab sebagai jawaban yang tepat untuk Taemin.

"Apa kau akan kenyang hanya dengan sepotong sandwich dan susu kotak sekecil itu?"  
"Tentu saja"  
"Apa kau sedang menjalani progam diet, Lu?"  
"Mwo?" Taemin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan yang malah terlihat menggemaskan. Dalam hatinya masih saja membenarkan bahwa pantas saja jika sahabat rusanya memiliki tubuh yang mungil, makanannya saja hanya sedikit.

"Taem!"

Tanpa menolehpun Taemin sudah paham benar suara siapa yang lancang memanggilnya dengan nada setinggi itu. Benar saja, tak berselang lama, muncullah seorang namja berkulit tan dengan cengiran lebarnya yang langsung ikut duduk bergabung tepat di depan Taemin. Diikuti pria manis bermata lebar yang juga langsung duduk di sampingnya. Mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Choi minho. Kalau dilihat dari pakaian khas tim basketnya yang kucel dan sedikit basah, sudah bisa dipastikan kedua namja ini baru saja selesai bermain basket.

"Ya! kalian membolos lagi pagi ini hanya untuk bermain basket. Lihat saja aku akan mengadukan hal ini pada Kim Saem" Ancam Taemin dengan garbu yang ia tunjuk-tunjukan di depan muka Jongin dan Minho.

"Ya! Dengar dulu, Taem-ah. Kami sama sekali tidak membolos. Bahkan Kang Saem yang memberikan dispensasinya kepada kami pagi tadi"

"Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah percaya pada kalian begitu saja? Mimpi saja kalian!"

"Tentu saja kau bisa percaya pada kami. Benarkan Minho?" Jongin menyiku lengan Minho sebelum namja bermata lebar ini mengangguk mantap tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Hanya Minho yang bisa membuat Taem anteng. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja Taemin tahu jika Minho sebenarnya telah menyimpan perasaan padanya. Taemin sengaja pura-pura tak peka sampai Minho menyatakan sendiri perasaannya pada Taemin.

"Lain kali atur jadwal bermain kalian agar tidak mengganggu pelajaran. Kalian bisa tidak lulus uji kompentensi bulanan jika terus ketinggalan materi" Nada bicara Taemin mulai melembut kali ini. Dan bukan Jongin namanya jika tidak bisa menguasai keadaan dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berempat belajar kelompok saja?" Tawar Jongin separuh bersemangat, separuh modus."

"Tidak bisa! Sepulang sekolah nanti aku sibuk!" Ya, sinyal modus seorang Jongin ternyata dengan cepat terdeteksi oleh Taem.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam saja, di rumah Taem, atau di rumahmu juga boleh Luhan, kau tak keberatan kan kalau kita belajar kelompok di rumahmu?" Tepat sasaran. Jongin telah meluncurkan jurus modus tingkat satunya pada Luhan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Membuat target yang sedari tadi diam, sedikit melirik Taem yang saat ini melihat ke arahnya.

"Kamjong, kau tak bermaksud melupakan pertandingan basket sore ini bukan? Aku tak mau membantumu keluar dari mulut naga kutub itu jika kau sengaja membuatnya mengamuk dengan tak datang di pertandingan nanti" lirih Minho panjang lebar yang bahkan masih bisa didengar Luhan dan Taemin.

"Ah,aaa t..tentu saja aku ingat. Itu kan acara penting bagiku. Ah, Taem kau bisa datangkan, bersama Luhan?" Jurus modus kedua Jongin sudah dilancarkan.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan sibuk sepulang sekolah nanti."sahut Taemin cepat "Dan Luhan juga akan sibuk. Bukannya hari ini kau akan langsung ada kelas tambahan?" Luhan membenarkan ucapan Taemin dengan mengangguk dua kali.

"Yaah, sayang sekali. Padahal kami juga butuh penyemangat agar kami menang" Ucap Jongin dengan nada menyesal yang di buat-buat.

Taemin hanya mencibir ,sperti sudah hafal dengan kelakuan teman gelapnya itu. *Maksudnya teman berkulit gelap. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh. hahaha*

"Aku mau ke toilet" pamit Luhan yang langsung beringsut tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lain.

"Taem, apa dia benar teman lamamu? Apa dari kecil dia seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin lirih nyaris berbisik seolah Luhan yang mungkin kini sudah di toilet akan mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" Jawab Taem lantang, sukses membuat Jongin mengkerut.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin polos saat Taem mulai beranjak dari kursinya

"Menyusul Luhan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" Jawab Taem sebelum dia melengos pergi

"Saat marah pun dia tetap terlihat cantik" Suara memuja itu keluar dari mulut Minho. Jika tadi dia berusaha stay cool, maka yang ada sekarang adalah ekspresi mupeng berlebihan.

"Hanya berani kalau orangnya sudah pergi" decih Jongin

"Kau lihat sendiri dia tak mudah di dekati" Minho membela dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kau mau sampai tua hanya melihatnya dari jauh tanpa berusaha menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? Terus saja begitu sampai MeongGu berubah menjadi naga"  
.

.

.

Pagi ini masih seperti pagi sebelumnya. Sejak kedatangan Luhan kembali ke Empire High Scholl, dia akan selalu menjumpai hal aneh yang sedikit mengganggunya. Sticky note ke sekian kalinya tertempel lagi dan lagi di lokernya. Masih berisi pesan yang sama. ' **Diam** **di** **tempatmu** **dan jangan berulah** '. Begitulah isinya. Awalnya Luhan hanya menyangka itu perbuatan orang iseng saja, karena bagaimanapun juga dia menjadi siswa baru. Luhan jadi semakin penasaran, siapa yang melakukannya? Dan untuk apa dia melakukannya? Ini menyulitkan Luhan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya,karena sampai saat ini Luhan masih merahasiakan teror itu dari siapapun. Tapi haruskah Luhan membicarakan ini dengan Taemin?

"Apa ini?"

Luhan terkejut ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya dari belakang. Dan secepat kilat sticky note misterius itu sudah berpindah tangan pada orang yang tepat. Taemin.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?" Tanya Taemin penasaran. Luhan hanya mengendikan bahu setelah menyimpan mantelnya kedalam loker. Sebelum mata Taemin menangkap kertas warna warni yang terselip di bawah mantel Luhan dan mengambilnya.

Mata Taemin membulat sempurna ketika membaca tulisan disetiap sticky note warna-warni itu.

"Luhan, sejak kapan kau mendapatkan semua ini. Apa kau merasa melakukan suatu kesalahan atau semacamnya lalu lup meminta maaf?" Pekik Taemin sedikit emosi. Benar saja, belum genap seminggu Luhan bersekolah di sini dan dia sudah mendapatkan teror.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun" Jawab Luhan seadanya

"Lalu kenapa kau menda..." Ucapan Luhan menggantung begitu saja ketika ekor matanya melihat sesorang yang mencurigakan sedang mengawasi mereka di balik koridor.

"Ya! Siapa disana? Keluarlah jangan jadi pengecut!"

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kyaaaa! Saya datang lagi bawa kelanjutan chapter SUNFLOWER *yeeey*  
Mian di chapter ini Krishan momen masih dikit hahaha #digampar  
Ah, bocoran dikit, chapter depan ada banyak tokoh yang dateng.  
Siapa mereka?  
Jeng jeng jeng...#nyengiralaPCY  
Tunggu aja di chapter depan. ok  
Big hug buat yang udah nge-repiew chapter kemaren KIM YUTA, NOONALU, KIM SOHYUN, AKAINDE  
niii udah next.  
**_

 _ **okehlah gitu aja. RnR akan membuat saya tambah semangat update cepat.  
pai pai...**_


	4. TROUBLE

**TROUBLE**

Pair: .Kris-han  
.Yun-Jae

Cast: .Kris sbg Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan  
.Luhan sbg Jung Luhan (GS)  
.Park Chanyeol sbg Park Chanyeol  
.Lee Taemin sbg Lee Taemin (GS)  
.Jung Yunho sbg Jung Yunho  
.Kim Jaejoong sbg Jung Jaejoong (GS)  
.Do Kyungso sbg Kyungsoo (maid-GS)  
.Kim Jongin sbg Kim Jongin  
.Choi Minho sbg Choi Minho

dan cast lain yang muncul di setiap chapter

GS, typo bertebaran, cerita agak maksa  
Gak suka, jangan baca

.

.

.

::PREV STORY::

Mata Taemin membulat sempurna ketika membaca tulisan disetiap sticky note warna-warni itu.

"Luhan, sejak kapan kau mendapatkan semua ini. Apa kau merasa melakukan suatu kesalahan atau semacamnya lalu lupa meminta maaf?" Pekik Taemin sedikit emosi. Benar saja, belum genap seminggu Luhan bersekolah di sini dan dia sudah mendapatkan teror.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun" Jawab Luhan seadanya

"Lalu kenapa kau menda..." Ucapan Luhan menggantung begitu saja ketika ekor matanya melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan sedang mengawasi mereka di balik koridor.

"Ya! Siapa disana? Keluarlah jangan jadi pengecut!"

.

.

"Ya Kamjong. Apa yang kau lakukan?Kenapa bersembunyi seperti itu?" Taemin mendengus kesal saat tahu jika ternyata Jongin lah yang iseng mengikutinya dan bersembunyi di balik koridor.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan" jongin menggaruk rambutnya tak gatal. Jangan lupakan cengiran bodohnya yang bahkan dimiliki oleh anak berusia lima tahun.

"Lakukan saja, dan kau akan rasakan akibatnya" Ancam Taemin yang mendelik sebal.

Jongin kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Taemin tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Drrrt...drrrt..drrrt..

Seperti terselamatkan dari ancaman singa yang mengamuk, buru-buru Jongin beringsut untuk mengangkat telfonnya. Sementara Taemin dan Luhan lebih memilih pergi ke kelas saja.

"Lu, tentang sticky note itu?" Luhan melirik Taemin yang bertanya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian tersenyum simpul membuat Taem mengernyit bingung.

"Mereka akan menghentikannya kalau sudah lelah" Jawab Luhan pelan

"Jadi kau akan menunggu mere.." lagi- ucapan Taemin menggantung saat sekelompok sunbae yang di kemal centil datang menghampiri mereka. "Mau apa kalian?"

Lima sunbae ber aura bar-bar yang datang dari arah berlawanan kini bergerak mengelilingi mereka.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, mau apa kalian?" Seolah tak menghiraukan pertanyaan siaga Taemin, justru kelima sunbae itu menyeringai tajam.

"Jika kau masih menyayangi wajah lumayanmu, maka segera pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan teman rusa genitmu ini, kelinci jelek" sunbae bermuka menor dengan name tag Sojin sok memerintah. Yang malah sukses membuat Taemin terkikik geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Pekik sunbae bar-bar lain yang ber name tag Yura

"Kau ini lucu sekali sunbae. Perlukah kubawakan kalian cermin saat ini juga?" Ujar Taemin santai masih dengan kekehannya. Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Taemin tak menunduk ,juga tak menatap satupun dari mereka. Jari lentiknya masih menggenggam erat lengan Taemin.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar cari mati rupanya. Baiklah jangan menyesal karena sudah bermain api dengan kami" Sojin memimpin keempat temannya maju selangkah.

"Coba saja lakukan dan kita lihat siapa yang akan menyesal nanti" Tantang Taemin yang malah ikut maju selangkah ,membuat Sojin dan yang lain mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku curiga kalianlah yang melakukan teror pada temanku, dan ternyata itu benar"

"Jadi rusa genit itu sudah mengadu padamu? Hebat sekali. Kami jadi tak perlu repot-repot memperingatinya agar tak berulah lagi dengan menggoda lelaki kami bukan? "

"Kau ini ngelantur ya sunbae. Memang mereka mau denganmu?"

"Kau..."

PLAAKK!

Taemin terjengkat saat genggaman erat di lengannya mengendur. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Luhan terjungkal di lantai dengan tangan mungilnya memegangi pipi kirinya yang mulai memerah. Taemin naik pitam dan segera meraih tangan sunbae berambut mangkok yang sudah lancang menampar Luhan hingga jatuh ke lantai. Memelintir tangannya hingga memekik kesakitan

"Ini balasan untuk tangan tak tau diri ini, sunbae rambut mangkok" Geram Taem masih belum melepas tangannya.

"LUHAN!"

Sebuah pekikan mengurungkan niat para sunbae untuk melakukan pembalasan pada Taemin. Mereka segera beringsut ketika Jongin dan Minho mendekat.

"Kau selamat kali ini kelinci jelek." Desis Sojin dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Katakan itu pada teman rambut mangkok mu, sunbae nenek lampir" Taemin masih sempat membalas pesan berbahaya yang dilontarkan Sojin saat membantu Luhan berdiri.  
Lantas mereka membawa Luhan ke unit kesehatan untuk mengobati sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek. Beruntung ruang kesehatan tak terkunci, namun petugas kesehatan belum berada tempat sepagi ini. Taemin mengambil cairan pembersih luka yang dia tahu terletak di kotak obatpertolongan pertama.

"Ish, kawanan nenek lampir itu, apa mereka sekelompok kuli yang menyamar menjadi siswa senior di sekolah ini? Bar-bar sekali tingkah mereka" Taemin mendengus kesal saat membantu Luhan membersihkan luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah,aku tak apa-apa. Lebih baik kalian kekelas saja" Lirih luhan

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian Luhan segera mengambil tempat dan berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku tak pernah bisa tidur dalam keramaian. Jemput aku saat jam istirahat nanti" gumamnya. Membuat Taem tersenyum mengerti.

"Ne" Taem mengangguk. Lalu memandang kedua temannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tak benar-benar tidur. Bahkan saat ini pandangannya menyapu keseluruh sudut ruangan. Juga di tirai sampingnya. Dan ranjang yang nyaris tertutup tirai. Walau dia masih bisa melihat puncak kepala bersurai pirang, seseorang tengah tertidur di sana.  
Luhan tak ingin berada lebih lama di unit kesehatan, tapi dia juga masih belum siap jika harus berada kembali di antara kerumunan siswa berseragam layaknya trauma. Dan keberadaan teman-temannya disini bisa mengganggu kenyamanan seseorang yang tertidur di sana.

Luhan menghela nafasnya jenuh. Jam istirahat masih lama. Dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan disini selain berbaring. Luhan kembali menoleh kearah seseorang yang masih terlelap di ranjang seberang. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Ini akan menjadi menit-menjenuhkan bagi Luhan jarena menunggunya terbangun.

Menunggu?

Kenapa menunggu?

Luhan benci kata itu.

Lagipula siapa orang itu hingga Luhan harus menunggunya bangun. Dia mengalihkan pikiran janggalnya dengan meraih ponsel pintarnya yang tersimpan di saku blezer seragamnya. Mengetik sesuatu di layarnya.

"Sebenarnya kapan gege pulang" Luhan mempuotkan bibirnya ketika tiba-tiba teringat kakak tercinta yang masih merahasiakan kepulangannya. Usaha yang dia lakukan dengan menghubungi nomer internasionalnya dan mengirim pesan di emailnya juga belum membuahkan hasil karena sang kakak sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"Lihat saja aku akan marah besar dan gege akan mendapat akibatnya" ancamnya didepan ponselnya sendiri yang menampilkan foto sang kakak tercinta sedang tersenyum manis. Maniis sekali.

DRRTTTT..DRRRTT..

Mata rusa itu membelalak sempurna ketika membaca kotak masuk dari nama yang ia nantikan. Email dari sang kakak yang hanya berisi satu kata.

From : Mr. GG

HAI.. ^^

"Ya! Apa maksudnya mengirim email macam ini? Apa dia sengaja mengejekku?" Dengusnya sebal meledakkan sedikit emosinya. Buru-buru dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri kaca yang tertanggal di atas wastafel. Sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Mengamati pantulan wajahnya yang teramat sebal dan justru terlihat menggemaskan

"Gege, kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku marah padamu" Monolognya dengan suara yang sedikit memekakkan telinga.

BRUKKK!

Luhan terlonjak kaget sekaligus merutuki apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dan sangat terlambat menyesali karena sesorang disana yang tadinya tengah tertidur pulas kini sudah terusik karena kegaduhan yang Luhan lakukan.

"Apa kelibihanmu hanya membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur?" Suara serak khas pemuda yang baru saja bangun tidur itu berasal dari seseorang kini tengah terduduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Kelihatannya memang masih mengantuk.

"Apa suaraku... mengganggumu?"Luhan kembali merutuki kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan, sambil sedikit melirik ke arah bayangan dtirai yang masih terjuntai namun tak menutupi bayangan pemuda itu.

SRAKKK!

Luhan benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Tirai itu tiba-tiba di buka dengan kasar oleh pemuda itu. Dan yang pertama kali Luhan lihat adalah tatapan tajam dari pria itu. Meski wajahnya datar, tapi kilatan di sinar matanya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Menurutmu?"

DEG!

Jantung Luhan hampir saja meloncat karena terkejut sekaligus bergidik ngeri. Dia ingin sekai memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi matanya masih terkunci pada tatapan tajam itu. Ototnya berhenti berfungsi sehingga dia masih tetap berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Hei!.." Telapak tangan besar yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri itu tengah mengembalikan kinerja organ tubuh Luhan. Saat pandangan Luhan kembali dalam mode normal, mata rusanya justru mendapati pemuda bermata tajam itu sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya. Memaksa Luhan bergerak mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang hingga tubuh mungilnya membentur meja. Dan..

PRANG!

"Ya! Vasnya pecah" Luhan panik saat menyadari jika tangannya yang bergerak sembarangan telah membuat vas di balik tubuhnya terjatuh. Bahkan tangannya sampai bergetar saat hendak memunguti pecahan kaca vas yang berserakan di lantai. Gadis bermata rusa itu melupakan satu hal. Tabiatnya sebagai nona muda bak seorang putri tak pernah sekalipun dibiarkan melakukan hal semacam ini di rumah mewahnya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah mendapatkan pengalaman memunguti pecahan kaca. Jangan terkekeh, karena memang itu kenyataanya.

"Aaaww..." Tak ayal jari telunjuk sang tuan putri tergores serpihan kaca hingga merembeskan darah. Mata rusa yang sebelumnya berbinar indah, kini telah terpejam rapat. Bukan karena menyesali jari mungil itu tak akan mulus lagi, melainkan noda merah yang kini mulai menetes di ujung jarinya terlihat begitu mengerikan di matanya. Bahkan sang putri ketakukan melihat darahnya sendiri.

"Ck, kemari" Pemuda bermata tajam itu meraih tangan Luhan, menyesap luka gores di ujung jarinya. Hati Luhan berdesir melihat pemandangan nyata di depan matanya. Seorang pangeran berwajah tampan tengah menyesap luka di ujung jari mungil sang tuan putri.

Tunggu,

Pangeran?

Bahkan nona muda kita sedang menghayal cerita romantis di negeri dongeng. Tolong bangunkan Luhan dari hayalan indahnya sekarang juga.

Tapi jika Luhan perhatikan sekali lagi, pemuda yang kini berjongkok di depannya memang memiliki paras yang tampan tanpa cela. Surai Pirang mencolok dan tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata sangat melengkapi kesempurnaannya. Dan Luhan merasa pemuda di depannya ini sangat familiar baginya.

"Hanya ini yang ku temukan" Suara bass pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Dan luka gores di ujung jarinya telah terbungkus plester dengan sempurna. Hal itu membuat pipi Luhan menghangat. Terlebih saat dengan lembut pria yang bahkan sampai kini belum dia ketahui namanya, tengah menuntunnya untuk duduk di ranjang pasien. Setelahnya, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas ketelatenan pemuda yang merawat tangannya kini tengah membersihkan sisa kaca vas yang berserakan di lantai. Memasukkan sampah itu ke dalam kantong kertas yang tersedia untuk menampung sampah.

"Aku akan pergi membuangnya" Ujar pemuda itu sambil beringsut mendekati pintu keluar ruang kesehatan.

"Bisakah kau cepat kembali? Aku takut sendirian" Bahkan Luhan tak mengerti mengapa dia mengucapkan kalimat itu pada pemuda yang tak ia ketahui namanya.

Alhasil pemuda itumengurungkan niatnya memutar knop pintu dan kini justru menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan datar yang sangat susah ditebak.

"Kau menahanku pergi?" Ujar pemuda itu

"Mwo?" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengusir temanmu?"

"Tidak..Bukan begitu, Aku takut mereka tertinggal materi hanya karena menungguiku" Jawab Luhan terbata

"Sok pahlawan sekali?" Pemuda itu mendengus pelan

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu mengusir teman padahal takut sendirian itu apa namanya?"

"aku tak sendirian, ada kau disini"

"Jadi kau tau aku di sini?" sebelah alis tebal pemuda itu terangkat.

Luhan tertohok karena ucapannya sendiri. Diakembali diam, merutuki ketidak sinkronan organ tubuhnya hari ini. Demi apa Luhan bisa sangat polos pada orang lain? Ada apa dengan mulut dan organ tubuhnya yang lain? Tidak, bahkan dia tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa pipinya kali ini.

"Artinya kau sengaja ingin mendekatiku? Ingin berduaan saja dengan ku, benar?" Demi apa pemuda itu mengatakan kalimat menyebalkan dengan muka datar yang justru membuatnya semakin terlihat menyebalkan saat ini. Dan hal itu sukse membuat Luhan mendadak kaku. Ingin rasanya Luhan bersembunyi di balik lantai ruang kesehatan saat perlahan pemuda itu bergerak mendekati ranjang tempatnya terduduk Luhan meminjam alat canggih milik doraemon yang dapat membuatnya menghilang saat ini juga. Pintu kemana saja mungkin.

"Tatap mata lawan bicaramu" Perintah pemuda itu terdengar lembut tapi benar-benar menusuk. Telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Luhan hingga kedua manik kembar mereka kembali bertemu. Luhan takut membalas tatapannya namun matanya justru tak ingin beralih, Seperti terkunci oleh tatapan membekukan milik pemuda itu.

"Kau tau siapa aku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan suara serak yang terdengar sedikit.. emm seksi di telinga Luhan

Dan nona muda kita menggeleng dengan polosnya. Membuat si pemuda dingin mengangkat sebelah alisnya samar.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna saat dengan entengnya pemuda dingin itu mengucapkan kalimat yang.., ah sudahlah. Kali ini Luhan benar-benar heran. Apa makanan pemuda ini hingga bibir plumnya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkan –menurut Luhan-

"Kau menyukaiku, tapi tak tau siapa aku?" Ulang pemuda dingin itu.

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar berharap mendapatkan segenggam kekuatan untuk menendang pemuda dingin menyebalkan di depannya ini jauh keluar angkasa. Agar telinganya tak panas mendengar kata-kata luar biasa menyebalkan dari pemuda dingin itu

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Luhan benar-benar naik pitam saat pemuda dingin itu seperti telah memasang mode wajah lain hingga aura mengerikan yang sebelumnya menguar di sekitar tubuhnya, kini berubah menjadi panas dengan hiasan kekehan kecil yang entah apa penyebakan.

 _Mungkinkah dia gila?_

"Kris. Panggil aku Kris" ujarnya kemudian dan sudah ke mode datar. Namun Luhan sudah terlanjur tak mood mendengarkan kalimat luar biasa yang keluar dari bibir pemuda dispenser itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau namaku, jadi kau boleh menyukaiku" Senyum tipis, ah bukan, seringaian tipis itu terpatri di bibir plum Kris. Membuat Luhan mendidih.

BLUKK!

Luhan mendorong tubuh raksasa Kris hingga membuatnya bergerak beberapa langkah kebelakang. Kemudian beranjak membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan secepatnya menjauh dari ruangan yang mendadak seperti neraka karena kehadiran pemuda dispenser yang bermuka dingin namun bermulut ...aahh sudahlah.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah ke sembarang arah. Bibir tipisnya masih berkerut lucu. Tak peduli saat ini masih berlangsungnya jam pelajaran. Bahkan dia terancam dijatuhi sangsi jika kepergok guru kesiswaan karena berkeliaran di luar kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Namun kali ini siapa peduli.

"Berurusan dengan makhluk dispenser itu membuatku gila" Monolognya sambil mendengus sebal. Sepertinya dia mulai sadar jika dirinya dalam bahaya pengawasan guru kesiswaan kali ini. Lihan sempat celingukan kekanan da kiri sebelum berbalik arah dan berniat kembali ke kelas saja. Tapi..

"Akhirnya kau sendirian juga, rusa genit. Dimana kelinci jelek itu? Sudah mulai bosan mengawalmu? Tawa sinis pecah dari sekelompok sunbae yang mengacaukan mood-nya pagi tadi.

Luhan berdiri diam di posisinya. Bukannya dia takut, tapi moodnya benar-benar bernatakan hari ini, dan para sunbae bar-bar ini benar-benar tak bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

"Kenapa diam? Takut?"Tanya sunbae bermuka menor yang berdiri paling depan."Kami akan menunjukan rasa sakit macam apa yang kami rasakan saat kau menggoda kekasih kami"

Luhan masih memroses desisan Sojin saat mata rusa Luhan sempat menangkap tangan Sojin berayun ke arahnya. Bersiap melukainya. Dan..

"Aaww.."

.

.

TBC

.

 ** _Yosh, saya memenuhi janji saya untuk segera updet chap Sunflowers *nari ubur-ubur*  
Kembali saya ucapkan terima kasih pada cinghu-cinghu yang sudaah read and review di chap sebelumnya.  
Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.  
Haruskah saya membuat crita ini sama seperti versi aslinya atau harus gimana gitu *emang gimana?*  
Jika ada yang mau nyumbang ide mau dikemanakan alur crita ini, boleh tulis di kotak riview atau langsung pm aja.  
Dan haruskah saya mencantumkan id line saya -_-  
Buat chap depan gege misteriusnya Luhan akan nongol lho,, siapa dia?  
Jeng..Jeng..Jeng..  
Siapa menurut readers?  
tunggu aja chap depan  
hadeeh, yang penting RnR jan lupa yes.  
udah gitu aja,, pai..pai_**


	5. WELCOME HOME

**WELCOME HOME**

Pair: .Kris-han  
.Yun-Jae

Cast:

.Kris sbg Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan  
.Luhan sbg Jung Luhan (GS)  
.Park Chanyeol sbg Park Chanyeol  
.Lee Taemin sbg Lee Taemin (GS)  
.Jung Yunho sbg Jung Yunho  
.Kim Jaejoong sbg Jung Jaejoong (GS)  
.Do Kyungso sbg Kyungsoo (maid-GS)  
.Kim Jongin sbg Kim Jongin  
.Choi Minho sbg Choi Minho  
.Kim Ki Bum sbg Jung Ki Bum  
Cho Kyuhyun sbg Jung Kyuhyun (GS)  
Taeyong sbg Jung Taeyong

dan cast lain yang muncul di setiap chapter

GS, typo bertebaran, cerita agak maksa  
Gak suka, jangan baca  
wajib RnR.. heheh

.

.

.

::PREV STORY::

"Akhirnya kau sendirian juga, rusa genit. Dimana kelinci jelek itu? Sudah mulai bosan mengawalmu? Tawa sinis pecah dari sekelompok sunbae yang mengacaukan mood-nya pagi tadi.

Luhan berdiri diam di posisinya. Bukannya dia takut, tapi moodnya benar-benar bernatakan hari ini, dan para sunbae bar-bar ini benar-benar tak bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

"Kenapa diam? Takut?"Tanya sunbae bermuka menor yang berdiri paling depan."Kami akan menunjukan rasa sakit macam apa yang kami rasakan saat kau menggoda kekasih kami"

Luhan masih memroses desisan Sojin saat mata rusa Luhan sempat menangkap tangan Sojin berayun ke arahnya. Bersiap melukainya. Dan..

"Aaww.."

.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Seketika tangan mungilnya merabai pipinya yang baru dia sadari tak merasakan nyeri apapun. Tapi bukankah baru saja mata rusanya melihat Sojin hendak memukulinya. Dan suara tadi, jeritan siapa?

Sedikit ragu Luhan mengintip apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan membuka sedikit demi sedikit sebelah matanya. Sedetik kemudian kedua mata rusa itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan mengejutkan tepat di depan matanya. Tangan Sojin masih bertahan di udara, persis seperti yang sebelumnya mata Luhan tangkap jika Sojin telah melayangkan tangannya hendak memukulnya. Tapi, ada yang lain. Jari besar seseorang yang menggenggam erat lengan Sojin.

"Kris Oppa, appo..." Rintih Sojin

Dan Luhan mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja membuatnya sebal. Namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Kilat marah di mata tajam pemuda itu sangat jelas terlihat. Dan itu seribu kali terlihat lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"Pergi!' Kris menyentak lengan Sojin dengan sadisnya. Sukses membuat siapapun yang ada di tempat itu tercengang.

"T..ttapi.." Sojin masih tak menyerah dan malah memasang muka memelas yang di buat-buat.

"Atau kupatahkan lenganmu!" Kris memotong rengekan Sojin dengan wajah dingin dan mengerikan. Seketika Sojin berlari menjauh dengan isakan tertahan dan pipi basah karena air mata. Diikuti juga oleh keempat sunbae yang Luhan yang masih menatap aneh pada Kris. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Selain menyebalkan, ternyata kau juga sadis sekali terhadap wanita" Lirih Luhan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kris. Kedua alis tebal pemuda itu kini saling bertaut. Manik kelamnya membalas tatapan yang ditujukan Luhan padanya.

"Kau! Benar-benar mengerikan"

Kris tak mempermasalahkan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Namun ketika mata bening gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya mulai berkaca-kaca, ada perasaan aneh yang bergelayut di hatinya. Semacam perasaan menyesal. Juga ketika gadis itu berlalu dari hadapannya dengan air mata yang mulai tumpah meski sekilas manik kelam milik Kris berhasil merekamnya. Air mata itu memaksanya membuka kembali ingatan kelam yang sangat dia sesali.

Kris benar-benar menyesalinya.

Baru saja Kris akan berbalik dan mungkin saja ingin mengejar Luhan yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Namun tubuh jangkung Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu menghalangi niatnya. Dengan wajah serius yang sama sekali tak pantas terpatri di wajah konyolnya dan kilatan mata yang seolah tengah mengintimidasi Kris.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan tentang semua ini padaku, hyung" Ujar Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada

.

.

Kris baru saja akan bernafas lega karena terhindar dari ancaman menjadi korban keingintahuan si pemuda bertelinga caplang, Chanyeol. Baru saja dia hendak pulang kalau Kang saem tidak mengirim pemberitahuan untuk segera berkumpul di lapangan basket indoor sekarang juga. Dan bagaikan sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya dengan rapi, Kris kembali terjebak dalam perangkap licik pemuda dengan julukan Dobby yang terkadang sangat mengganggu baginya. Bahkan kali ini lebih parah. Semua anggota inti team basket lengkap dengan seragam basket dan juga bola basket yang menggelinding bebas di sekitar lapangan. Mereka tengah menunggu Kris dengan tenang dengan posisi bersila di tengah lapangan. Ada Minho yang duduk paling ujung, di sampingya ada Jongin yang sedang menggoda Sehun, pemuda dingin lain yang berkulit pucat. Dan Kris baru sadar, jika ini semua memang sudah direncanakan Chanyeol karena masih penasaran dengan insiden siang tadi. Terbukti dari ketidak munculannya Kang saem di tempat ini, dan justru Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi saat ini, hyung" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris yang masih ogah-ogahan. Mendudukannya di depan semua orang yang kini duduk setengah melingkar. Di ikuti Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat di depan Jongin, tepat berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada kami semua, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan pada siswi baru itu sampai dia menangis ketakutan saat melewatimu!" Chanyeol memulai misi menginterogasi naga senior yang jujur saja Chanyeol takuti sampai sekarang. Salahkan rasa penasaran Chanyeol yang terlanjur sangat besar saat ini.

"Namanya Luhan, hyung" Timpal Jongin ragu-ragu dari balik tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ya, benar. Luhan." Ulang Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kris. Selain Chanyeol yang masih bertekad tak akan berhenti sebelum Kris mengatakan hal yang dia inginkan, ketiga pemuda di balik punggung Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu beringsut sedikit lebih kebelakang untuk sekedar menjaga jarak dari garis keselamatan yang secara tak kasat mata sudah muncul tepat di posisi Chanyeol duduk. Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikan indikasi bahwa tuan naga akan menyemburkan api kemarahan jika terus disudutkan.

"Ya! Katakan, hyung" Chanyeol mulai tak sabar

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" Jawab Kris tak ingin repot-repot meladeni penyakit menyebalkan Chanyeol. Selalu ingin tahu. Apalagi membeberkan apa yang ada di kepalanya pada semua orang. Kris tak pernah berpikir bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan berpikir aku tak melihat kau sedang menahan lengan wanita berisik yang terus saja mengejarmu, hyung. Aku hanya tak mendengar apa yang kau katakan padanya dan tak menyaksikan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik sebelumnya. Yang aku lihat, kawanan wanita berisik itu lari ketakukan, juga Luhan yang berlari sambil menangis" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah datar Kris. Yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sang tuan naga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris menjauhkan wajahnya, mulai jengah dengan tingkah absurd Chanyeol.

"Hanya meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika bukan wajah angry bird-mu yang menakuti Luhan hingga dia lari ketakutan dan menangis" Chanyeol masih dengan tampang seriusnya saat mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat tiga pemuda di balik punggungnya sweat drop.

KRIIIIIIIIIING.. KRIIIIIIING..

Suara ponsel Jongin terdengar nyaring saat Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya kembali. Kini semua mata beralih terfokus pada Jongin yang mulai memucat ketakutan. Hal apapun yang menghentikan acara investigasi adalah bahaya terbesar yang mereka hindari. Yang paling mengerikan adalah tatapan mematikan milik Chanyeol dan wajah datar milik Kris. Kedua hal itulah yang paling mengerikan.

"Ya! Hitam, cepat angkat telfonnya" Desis Minho yang duduk di sisi kirinya. Membuat Jongin hampir saja merubah kulit gelapnya menyerupai pemuda berkulit pucat yang tak banyak bicara disamping kanannya. Memandang Kris takut-takut, Jongin segera mengusap layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga kirinya.

"Ya! Kedelai gosong! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telfonnya? Kau pingsan di toilet lagi, eoh? Atau kau menyelinap di ruang IT lagi? Mau ku kuliti sekarang agar kulit gelapmu itu berubah warna?" Pekik si penelpon yang tak lain adalah Taemin. Membuat Jongin hampir saja terjungkal ke kanan karena suara Taemin yang luar biasa menggelegar. Bahkan mungkin saja Kris yang posisi duduknya paling jauh darinya bisa mendengar suara Taemin di ponsel Jongin.

 _Oh, Taemin andai saja kau ikut duduk bersama mereka saat ini, kau tak perlu repot-repot menguliti Jongin karena secara otomatis kulit Jongin sudah mulai berubah pucat sedari tadi._

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu, Taem? Telingaku benar-benar sakit" Rintih Jonging yang baru saja menggeser ponselnya di telinga sebelah kanan.

"Itu salahmu. Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telfonnya. Ulangi saat aku menelfon lagi dan aku akan segera memecahkan kedua gendang telingamu, tikus mesum!" Jongin kembali hampir terjungkal ke kiri saat Taem kembali memekik di seberang. Ingatkan Jongin agar mengganti nada ponselnya khusus untuk Taem agar kedua gendang telinganya selamat dari ancaman Taemin.

"iya.. iya.. aku minta maaf. Bisakah kau lebih cepat, aku masih sibuk saat ini" Jongin berusaha membuat percakapannya selesai lebih cepat.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku hanya mengingatkan agar kau tak lupa membawakan tasku yang tertinggal di kelas ke rumahku. Dan, bisa tolong belikan bahan-bahan dapur di supermarket dekat taman yang sering kau kunjungi bersama Monggu? Daftar belanjanya akan ku kirim via pesan setelah ini. Pakai uangmu dulu, akan ku ganti saat kau tiba dirumahku nanti. Aku tak peduli kau bawa uang atau tidak sekarang. Aku hanya tau kau membawakan tasku lengkap dengan bahan-bahan dapur yang ku minta sebelum jam tujuh nanti. Aku tak ingin mati kelaparan, kau tahu. Jangan lewat pintu gerbang utama di blok rumahku, memutarlah lewat pintu gerbang samping. Karena jalan di pintu gerbang utama sedang diperbaiki. Dan satu lagi, tadi Ju Myuk seonsaengnim berpesan padaku agar kau segera menemuinya untuk membicarakan soal responsi mingguan rutin yang kau lewatkan kemarin. Aku benar-benar lupa menyampaikannya padamu karena sibuk menenangkan Luhan siang tadi. Ya sudahlah yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih ya." Luhan menghentikan celotehannya, bahkan Jongin sempat mendengar tawa puas Taemin di sebrang sesaat sebelum menutup sambungan selulernya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Bahkan wajahnya kini tak kalah pucat dari kulit Sehun. Tulang-tulang di tubuh Jongin serasa mencair sekarang. Dan saat ini Jongin sudah tak peduli dengan nasib ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai lapangan. Sungguh Jongin yang malang.

"Hyung.." Suara Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti rengekan saat mencoba kembali melancarkan misi investigasinya. Namun seketika urung saat Kris kembali memasang wajah datar dan tatapan dingin yang sukses membuat Chanyeol sulit menelan salivanya sendiri. Kris maih terlihat mengerikan, bahkan saat dia diam sekalipun.

.

.

Wobin baru saja selesai memarkirkan Bentley Mulsanne silver milik keluarga Jung tepat di samping Aston Martin Rapide yang biasa dipakai untuk mengantar jemput Luhan bepergian. Buru-buru Wobin turun dari pintu kemudi dan membuka pintu belakang mobil sebelum pemuda jangkung berwajah imut turun dari bangku penumpang. Tak ada yang tahu jika pemuda itu sudah berumur lebih dari seperempat abad. Senyumnya yang khas masih merekah di wajah tampannya.

"Tiga tahun lamanya aku pergi, dan saat aku kembali semua masih terlihat sama" Gumam pria itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Meregangkan otot setelah beberapa jam duduk membosankan di pesawat. Kemudia kedua mata rusa yang sangat mirip dengan milik seseorang itu menari-nari menyusuri setiap sudut mansion yang di tinggalinya sejak kecil.

"Nyonya Jaejoong benar-benar merawat mereka dengan sepenuh hati, tuan" jawab Donghae yang muncul dari balik Maserati quattroporte hitam diikuti Chanwook di belakangnya. Menunduk hormat kemudian tersenyum

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, Tuan muda Jung Taeyong" Sambut Donghae yang di balas rangkulan singkat Taeyong.

"Terima kasih, Fishie hyung" Sejenak mereka tergelak bersama sebelum melangkah memasuki bangunan utama mansion tempatnya tinggal sambil sesekali saling berbincang.

"Yongie.."

Taeyong menoleh keasal suara saat sudah melewati pintu utama. Terlihat sepasang suami istri muda dari sayap kiri ruangan berjalan menghampirinya. Taeyong menyambut pelukan hangat dari sang aunty dengan senyum penuh kerinduan.

"Aku merindukanmu, aunty Kyu" Gumamnya saat memeluk erat Kyuhyun, aunty yang memiliki tinggi badan menjulang.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat wajah Taeyong "Kau terlihat jauh lebih dewasa"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku jadi terlihat lebih tampan dari uncle Kibum" Taeyong terkekeh mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura terkejut, ekor matanya menangkap bayangan sang ucle yang baru saja dia bicarakan.

"Apa si keponakan kesayangan sedang mencoba menggoda istriku?" Suara berat itu milik Kibum yang kini berdiri tepat di samping sang istri, Kyuhyun. Membuat Taeyong terkekeh kembali sebelum keduanya berpelukan.

"Kapan kau bisa terlhat tua, uncle?" Canda Taeyong saat merangkul adik tiri daddynya.

"Aku tak akan terlihat tua semudah itu bocah" Jawab Kibum dengan nada datar.

 _Satu lagi pria berwajah datar kembali terdeteksi disini._

"Tapi kau hanya tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku"

"Lalu?"

Taeyong melepas pelukannya, kemudian memasng ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tak ingin dipanggil uncle oleh sepupuku sendiri" Seketika semua orang disana tertawa. Membuat mansion yang semula senyap kini menghangat kembali.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Tuan" Sela Donghae sambil menunduk hormat

"Ah, kenapa buru-buru sekali. Bahkan kita baru saja bertemu kembali. Apa kantor baik-baik saja?" Tanggap Taeyong pada Donghae, salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Jung.

"Tentu Tuan muda. Anda bisa membaca laporan yang baru saja saya antar. Tuan Jung meminta beberapa file yang masih belum sempurna minggu lalu. Jika berkenan, anda bisa memperbaikinya, Tuan muda"

"Bahkan Daddy tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bersantai sejenak disini. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya" Taeyong tersenyum yakin sebelum membalas anggukan hormat Donghae yang kini undur diri.

"Ah, apakah ini sudah malam sekali? Aku ingin melihatnya sebelum mereka datang" Taeyong kembali fokus pada kedua saudara tiri orang tau maksud Taeyong, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Si rusa kecil sedang ada di kamarnya seperti biasa. Segera bersihkan dirimu, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk makan malammu" Kyuhyun dan Kibum melepas Taeyong yang bergerak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan berpintu dengan ukiran bunga-bunga yang sangat rumit. Taeyong perlahan membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam dengan sangat hati-hati. Sementara Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mengawasi tingkah keponakannya di lantai dasar hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Barulah mereka beranjak kedapur setelah mengisyaratkan Wobin dan Chanwook untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan secangkir esspresso yang dia tenteng ditangan kanannya. Malam memang sudah sangat larut, namun dirinya masih enggan untuk beringsut dari posisinya berdiri. Matanya fokus menatap langit, namun fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Bayangan insiden siang tadi terus saja berputar di otaknya. Sangat mengganggu, baginya. Selalu memaksanya larut dalam fikirannya yang tak berhenti memunculkan berbagai pertanyaan. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu? Seingatnya dalam pertemuan mereka di kebun bunga matahari itu berakhir dengan baik. Lalu mengapa gadis itu yang baru sore tadi ia mengetahui nama aslinya, Luhan, seolah begitu terkejut dan marah padanya.

Kris memang belum sepenuhnya mengakui pendapat Chanyeol bahwa Luhan-lah gadis yang selama ini dia cari. Sosok nyata dari foto masa kecil yang Kris simpan di dinding kamarnya. Meski mereka memiiki ciri-ciri yang sama persis, namun sikap mereka saat bertemu dengan Kris sangat berbeda. Tak ada senyum yang selalu Kris rindukan di wajah cantik itu. Sinar mata itu tak lagi hangat, justru begitu terlihat sendu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Monolognya saat menoleh pada rangkaian foto _candid_ yang sengaja dia pasang di ruangan pribadi miliknya. Tertanggal indah di dinding dekat pintu balkon outdoor kamarnya.

 _Ingatan tentang gadis cilik itu kembali. Gadis berpipi gembil umur empat tahun yang memiliki mata indah selayaknya mata rusa. Memiliki senyum yang sangat manis layaknya bunga di pagi hari. Tapi malam itu si gadis kecil sedang tak tersenyum, melainkan sedang merengek dan menangis karena tak mengijinkan Kris pergi mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang hendak pulang ke negaranya, Canada. Saat itu usia Kris masih menginjak enam tahun. Tak ada yang bisa Kris kecil lakukan selain membujuk si gadis kecil agar berhenti menangisinya. Namun Kris kecil gagal melakukannya. Si gadis kecil tetap tak berhenti menangis dan masih dengan seikat bunga matahari dalam genggaman jari-jari mungil itu. Melepas sedan putih yang membawa Kris kecil lambat laut menghilang dari pandangan matanya ._

 _Tujuh tahun kemudian Kris datang ke tempat terakhir dia meninggalkan gadis kecil bermata rusa yang dia panggil 'FLOW' itu. Ya, dia datang untuk melihat kembali senyum manis seindah bunga di pagi hari yang selalu dia rindukan. Sayangnya, gadis itu tak lagi dia temukan. Seseorang mengatakan jika orang tua gadis kecil itu membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan Kris yang tak mengetahui nama asli dari gadis yang dia sebut Flow itu kesulitan mencari keberadaannya._

 _Hingga setahun berlalu, Kris memang tak pernah berhenti mencari Flow. Dirinya tak yakin menemukannya kembali, namun hatinya tak pernah mau menyerah. Hingga saat bibi yang dia anggap sebagai mommy keduanya membujuk Kris untuk menemani sepupu kecilnya pergi ke kebun bunga matahari milik relasi kerja pamannya. Tanpa sengaja membawanya bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat dia rindukan sedang menikmati matahari pagi di tengah kebun bunga matahari. Membuat Kris tak bisa menghentikan niatnya untuk mengabadikan senyum hangat yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Gadis bermata rusa itu, Kris telah menemukannya kembali._

Kini Kris mulai meyakini sesuatu. Luhan memanglah sosok Flow yang dia cari. Dan Kris tak akan pernah melepas gadis itu lagi. Dan besok pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Memastikan gadis itu tak lagi berpaling darinya.

.

.

Luhan terusik dalam tidurnya. Berkali-kali bagian tubuhnya menyenggol sesuatu yang asing. Sesuatu yang hangat di sisi ranjangnya. Luhan memang belum sepenuhnya terjaga saat menoleh ke sisi ranjangnya. Terlebih suasana kamar yang masih gelap, membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk kembali berpikir jika sesuatu itu adalah boneka super besarnya yang menemaninya tidur semalaman.

Luhan kembali menyamankan dirinya, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah nakas menyalakan lampu tidur dan sedikit menambah intensitas cahayanya.

"Masih jam lima pagi ya" Monolognya.

Luhan menguap lebar kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Menyambar gelas di sisi nakas, dan mereguk isinya. Kembali meletakkan gelas kosong itu ketempatnya semula sebelum menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang memang terlihat remang. Namun matanya masih terlalu tajam hingga bisa melihat beberapa boneka super besarnya masih berdiri rapi dan lengkap di tempatnya. Seolah kesadarannya sudah kembali sempurna, mata rusa itu membulat sempurna. Menyadari jika sesuatu yang tertidur di sampingnya bukanlah boneka super besar miliknya.

Tubuh mungilnya buru-buru berlari mencari saklar lampu yang terletak di dinding sudut ruangan dekat pintu kamar. Menyalakan lampu dan kembali berlari kesisi ranjangnya. Sedikit ragu saat tangannya mulai menyingkap selimut yang membenamkan gundukan asing di dalamnya.

SRAAK!

"Ya! Matikan lampunya, Lu. Mataku sakit" Sesuatu yang ternyata seorang pria itu menggeliat tak nyaman sambil megerang. Kedua tangannya menutupi matanya karena silau.

Pria itu, suara itu, Luhan mengenalnya. Dan tubuh mungilnya tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menghambur ke arah pria itu. Dan memeluknya erat.

"Gegee!" Pekiknya riang. Megusap usap mukanya ke dada bidang Taeyong dan menyembunyikan air matanya. Luhan terlalu bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Terlebih sejak kecil mereka berdua tak terpisahkan. Bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah adalah hal yang melegakan bukan.

"Bogoshipo.." Gumam Luhan saat Taeyong mengusap punggung Luhan pelan. Perlahan Taeyong mendengar nafas Luhan yang mulai teratur. Dia terkekeh kecil saat mengetahui jika Luhan sudah kembali terlelap di dadanya.

"Dasar kelinci kecil" Lirihnya sambil mengacak kecil rambut Luhan yang sama sekali tak merasa -benar kembali terlelap.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat dingin. Luhan buru-buru merapatkan mantelya sesaat setelah turun dari Aston Martin yang mengantarnya.

"Siang ini jemput aku seperti biasa, oppa. Terima kasih. Bye.." Luhan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanwook yang masih berdiri di sisi pintu dengan alis yang bertaut. Mencoba mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan nona mudanya. Bukankah seharusnya Chanwook menjemputnya sedikit lebih terlambat dari hari biasanya? Karena hari ini adalah jadwal Luhan menerima materi tambahan seusai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Namun memang itulah alasannya Luhan berangkat sedikit lebih pagi. Dia ingin meminta izin pada guru pembimbing untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Luhan membuka pingu ruangan guru dengan perlahan. Melegakan jika guru yang dia cari sudah duduk manis di mejanya. Luhan melangkah mantap menghapiri meja Ju Myuk seonsaengnim dengan sebuah snelhecter warna biru muda di tangan kanannya.

"Selamat agi, saem" sapa Luhan saat sudah berdiri di depan meja Ju Myuk Seonsaengnim. Pria dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya itu mendongak, sebelum kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya mengoreksi lembar-lembar jawaban di hapannya.

"Jung Luhan, kau menemuiku pagi sekali. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Saem muda itu tersenyum. Menghilangkan kesan serius yang mutlak menempel di wajahnya.

"Saya ingin mengantarkan ini" Luhan menyerahkan snelhecter yang biru langit miliknya. Ju Myuk saem langsung membuka dan memeriksa isinya yang ternyata adalah lembar-lembar jawaban dari soal yang beberapa hari lalu guru muda itu berikan. Mata sipitnya sedikit melebar senang, bibirnya juga membetuk segaris lurus.

"Sebenarnya kalau boleh saya ingin meminta izin untuk jam tambahan sore nanti, dan menggantinya di minngu berikutnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan" Luhan nyaris tak pernah tersenyum saat menghadap guru manapun. Dan saat bicarapun, dia selalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menemukan semua rumus jawaban ini sendiri?"Ju Myuk saem kembali mendongak menatap murid kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja. Anda pernah menyinggung soal semacam ini di materi sebelumnya. Kebetulan pemecahan semacam ini juga ada di buku catatan gege saya" Luhan masih tak mengangkat wajahnya. Tentu saja, itu sikap aslinya.

"Siapa gegemu?" Kali ini Luhan sedikit melirik saem muda yang kini menyamankan duduknya dengan meletakkan punggunnya di sandaran kursi dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dadanya.

"Jung Taeyong" Singkat Luhan. Membuat sebelah alis saem muda itu terangkat. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi kau adalah dongsaengnya?" Ju Myuk saem terlihat mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, saat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku sempat terkejut saat mendengar jika kau adalah keponakan Jung Ki Bum, dokter muda dengan segala kecerdasannya. Aku mengira kau mewarisi kecerdasan dari beliau. Namun kali ini kau kembali mengejutkanku dengan kabar ini. Aku sangat mengagumi keahlian berbisnis tuan Jung Yunho, sangat halus dan bersih. Terlepas dari tujuanku memberi soal kemarin adalah untuk kau pelajari dan akan membahasnya sore ini. Namun kau sudah menyelesaikannya dengan sangat rinci. Ini melegakan. Kau bebas sore ini. Dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada gege-mu" Ju Myuk seonsaengnim tersenyum saat mengakhiri percakapannya. Dan Luhan segera menmbungkukan kepalanya sejenak sebelum undur diri.

Muta rusa Luhan sempat tarpaku pada sorot dingin seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya saat baru saja menutup pintu ruang guru. Tatapan dingin milik seorang pemuda yang baru-baru ini selalu mencul di hadapannya. Dan seperti diluar kendali, senyum di bibir Luhan perlahan merekah dengan alasan yang Luhan sediri merasa tak yakin. Keduanya berpapasan, dan saling menyapa lewat gestur tubuh masing-masing. Hanya tatapan dingin yang seolah menghangat, dan seulas senyuman yang merekah di bibir salah satunya. Keduanya tak menghentikan langkah untuk berbalik, bahkan keduanya tak menggerakkan kepala untuk sekedar saling menengok.

Entah mengapa hati Luhan berdesir kali ini. Kesalah apa lagi yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Selalu saja di luar kendali saat bertemu dengan Kris. Bahkan Luhan tak terlalu yakin sudah mengenal Kris. Memangnya siapa Kris? Yang dia tahu Kris adalah sunbae menyebalkan yang suatu saat bisa bersikap dingin, dan akan tiba-tiba berubah menghangat tanpa satu alasan pasti. Hanya saja sesuatu dalam diri Luhan merasa seolah dia selalu ingin menunggu kehadiran Kris. Entahlah, Luhan tak tau pasti mengenai itu.

BYUUR!

"Aaww.." Luhan tercekat dan melupakan lamunan singkatnya tentang Kris saat seseorang telah membuat sisi mantelnya basah dan panas. Bukan air biasa. Karena kini mantelnya sedikit lengket dan beraroma semacam susu. Ya, susu coklat panas..

"Oops, aku tidak sengaja" Ucap gadis berseragam dengan nam tag 'Kim Hyun Ah'. Luhan tak mengenali gadi ini. Dia juga bukan kawanan sunbae yang selalu mengganggunya. Namun Luhan bisa melihat sedikit kebencian di mata gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Juga segelas susu yang tak lagi penuh namun masih sedikit berkebul di tangan kanan Hyun Ah.

Luhan tak berucap apapun. Dia justru mencari sapu tangan di saku mantelnya dengan tangan kiri, karena pergelangan tangan kanannya juga sedikit terkena tumpahan susu panas tadi.

"Ah, mau di bersihkan ya. Biar ku bantu." HyunAh menyodorkan gelas susu yang ia genggam. Menyiramnya kembali ke mantel Luhan.

"Sunbae ja.." Terlambat. Meskipun Luhan reflek mundur ke belakang, mantel Luhan tetap terlanjur basah dan panas hampir di seluruh bagian. Sedetik kemudian suara tawa lepas dari gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Sunbae yang sama sekali tak Luhan kenal itu berhasil membully Luhan.

"Ternyata membully gadis sepertimu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan" Hyun Ah berlalu dengan senyuman sinis yang masih terpatri di wajah putihnya.

Luhan merasakan perubahan suhu yang mendadak akibat mantelnya yang basah. Rasa panas itu begitu cepat berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Secepatnya Luhan ingin segera sampai kekelasnya untuk melepas mantel. Setidaknya ruang kelas yang dilengkapi alat penghangat ruangan akan mengusir rasa dingin di tubuhnya Namun baru saja sebelah kakinya akan terangkat, sosok jangkung yang baru saja mampir di fikiran Luhan menghambat langkahnya. Luhan mendongak untuk mematikannya. Kedua alis tebal yang saling bertaut, mata yang menyipit marah dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Luhan menggigil menatap sepasang manik yang seolah membekukan tubuhnya lebih cepat daripada cuaca hari ini yang sangat dingin.

"Kau selalu diam ketika mereka menyakitimu"

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **hai hai hai..  
saya datang lagi bawa next chap SUNFLOWERS  
gimana gimana? Kepanjangan ya?  
maaf, saya bingung motongnya. hehehe  
yaudah gitu aja.  
big hug buat yang kmaren udan RnR.  
setelah chap ini kalo Reviewnya mantep saya bakal ngebut posting lanjutnya.  
so, RnR plisssssss..  
pai pai**_


	6. GIFT

Pair : KrisHan

Cast : Kris aka Wu Yifan  
Luhan as Jung Luhan \ Jung Ziyu  
Park Chanyeol  
Lee Taemin  
Kim Jongin  
Choi Minho  
Taeyong as Jung Taeyong  
Oh Sehun

dan cast lain yang timbul-tenggelam di setiap chapter

Genre : Family, Drama, Romantic, Gender Switch

Rate : T

Note : Soal cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengenai hal itu. Pertama, saya adalah shipper beberapa couple di sini. Saya gak tega dan gak rela kalo harus memasangkan dengan cast lain. Hehe. Ke dua. Saya benar-benar gak tahan untuk mengakui kecantikan cast GS di sini. -_-" Jadi segera tinggalkan atau lewati halaman ini jika pembaca tak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan nge-bash fiksi ini.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar ^ ^

.

.

.

 _::PREV STORRY::_

 _"Ternyata membully gadis sepertimu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan" Hyun Ah berlalu dengan senyuman sinis yang masih terpatri di wajah putihnya._

 _Luhan tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu saat merasakan perubahan suhu yang mendadak akibat mantelnya yang basah. Rasa panas itu begitu cepat berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Secepatnya Luhan ingin segera sampai kekelasnya untuk melepas mantel. Setidaknya ruang kelas yang dilengkapi alat penghangat ruangan akan mengusir rasa dingin di tubuhnya_

 _Namun baru saja sebelah kakinya akan terangkat, sosok jangkung yang baru saja mampir di fikiran Luhan menghambat langkahnya. Luhan mendongak untuk memastikannya. Kedua alis tebal yang saling bertaut, mata yang menyipit marah dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Luhan menggigil menatap sepasang manik yang seolah membekukan tubuhnya lebih cepat daripada cuaca hari ini yang sangat dingin._

 _"Kau selalu diam ketika mereka menyakitimu"_

Kris menyalak marah walau sedetik kemudian tatapan tajamnya perlahan melembut saat menangkap bibir Luhan yang mulai bergetar dan membiru. Menanggalkan tas punggungnya, Kris buru-buru melepaskan coat-nya dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan

"Pakai ini"

"Aku baik dengan mantelku" Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan suara giginya yang bergemelatuk

"Kau masih akan menyangkal jika itu memang basah?" Kris menunjuk mantel yang dipakai Luhan dengan dagunya.

"Ini hany..." Luhan menunduk melihat matelnya sendiri yang memang basah dan kotor.

"Bisakah kau cukup menerimanya" Potong Kris masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Dan kau?" Luhan mendongak, berusaha bersuara tenang meski tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku masih ada satu di mobil"

Meski ragu, pada akhirnya Luhan tetap menerima coat milik Kris. Satu-satunya yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah dingin, dan Luhan tak pernah menyukai dingin.

"Aku akan segera mengembalikannya setelah dicuci" Ujar Luhan tertunduk, seolah menghindari tatapan berbeda yang Kris tujukan padanya.

"Tentu" Kris menyeringai puas. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang juga terlihat segera beringsut untuk mengganti mantelnya dengan coat Kris.

Sebelum langkah Kris terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang punggungnya sejenak. Memperhatikan pungguh Luhan yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Tentu saja, Flow"

.

.

Luhan baru saja akan sampai ke kelas saat Taemin menyeretnya untuk segera menuju ruangan Kyojangnim. Meski tak memikirkan apapun, Luhan tau ada yang tak beres di sini. Terbukti saat Taemin yang tak pernah absen mengomentari penampilannya, seolah Luhan telah berpakaian layak seperti biasanya. Ya, Taemin mengabaikan style asing yang Luhan kenakan. Coat milik Kris yang sangat mencolok dan beraroma berbeda.

Tapi sekarang apa? Setelah menyeret Luhan tepat di depan pintu ruangan Kyojangnim, Taemin justru berlari ke toilet karena mengeluh tak tahan dengan perutnya. Gadis itu memang terkadang aneh.

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Seketika dirinya dibuat terkejut bukan main. Mata rusanya membulat sempurna, bahkan bibirnya terbuka.

Di depan matanya, Donghae yang dia kenal sebagai orang kepercayaan _Daddy_ -nya kini berdiri dengan seseorang yang membuatnya terperangah. Seseorang yang bagaikan pantulan dirinya dicermin. Dengan surai brunette panjang yang di ikat tinggi. Mata rusa yang berbinar juga senyum ceria yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Dia benar-benar pantulan dari diri Luhan. Luhan dengan versi yang lebih ceria.

Bukankah ini sebuah mimpi?

Tidak! Luhan cukup sadar dan yakin bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di sini?

"Berita ini sungguh sangat mengejutkan sekaligus melegakan. Saya tak yakin bisa membedakan mana Jung Luhan dan mana Jung Ziyu jika mereka sedang bersama. Dan, tolong sampaikan rasa terimakasihku untuk Tuan Jung karena telah mempercayakan kedua putri cantikya untuk bersekolah di sini, Donghae-ssi" Song Kyojangnim membungkuk ramah pada Donghae.

"Seperti itulah yang selalu saya pikirkan, Song Kyojangnim. Tak ada yang menyangkal keidentikan mereka. Ah, tentu saja saya akan segera menyampaikannya. Dan satu lagi, Tuan Jung berpesan agar keduanya di tempatkan di kelas yang sama. Itu akan memudahkan komunikasi mereka " Itu suara Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Saya akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantar.."

"Ah, tidak perlu Kyojangnim. Bukankah saudara saya sudah mengetahui dimana letak kelas kami?" Gadis yang menyerupai Luhan itu memotong ucapan Song Kyojangnim.

Dan Luhan baru menyadari jika suara gadis itu juga tak berbeda dari suaranya.

"Aku akan kekelas bersamanya. Permisi" Ziyu membungkukkan kepalanya dan segera undur diri dari ruang Kyojangnim. Dan Luhan tetap belum bergerak saat Ziyu menghampirinya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan sapaan hormat dari Donghae dan senyum hangat dari Song Kyojangnim. Luhan belum benar-benar bisa mencerna apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas" Ziyu tersenyum pada Luhan yang tak menolak saat tangannya menarik lengan saudara kembarnya itu.

Benarkah saudara kembar?

Bahkan sampai disini pun Luhan belum bisa menemukan akal sehatnya. Antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

"Kita lewat jalan mana?" Ziyu bertanya ceria. Mata rusanya berkilat penuh binar, sangat berbeda dengan milik Luhan yang selalu terlihat sendu.

"Kemana?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak. Hei, apa yang Luhan pikirkan?

"Tentu saja ke kelas kita" Kilat ceria itu tak meredup saat Luhan melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Ziyu.

"Siapa kau?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada datar kali ini. Pertanyaan yang mungkin memang wajar muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku?" Ziyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Merasa geli saat harus memperkenalkan dirinya pada saudara kandungnya sendiri

"Saat bercermin, kau pasti pernah melihat bayangan dirimu sendiri berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Tapi aku bukan bayangan itu. Aku nyata. Aku adalah saudarimu. Kita berdua saudara kembar" Ziyu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Namun Luhan justru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apakah menyadari telah memiliki saudara kembar di usia enam belas tahun adalah hal yang cukup rasional dan secepat kilat bisa kau pahami?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, Hannie. Mommy dan Daddy punya alasan sendiri melakukan semua ini. Dan aku.. masih belum yakin" Ziyu menurunkan kedua tangannya. Namun tak menyadari Luhan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat telinganya mendengar Ziyu memanggil kedua orang tuanya dengan sebutan yang sama. Mommy dan Daddy.

"Mereka tak pernah memberi tahuku." Dia belum menyerah

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku harus berusaha mencari tahu sendiri beberapa waktu lalu. Dan saat aku mengetahui kebenarannya, aku merasa sangat senang. Memiliki saudara kembar itu benar-benar menakjubkan." Mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, Ziyu beribu kali lipat lebih bersemangat dari Luhan. Jika seperti itu, akankah Luhan bisa dengan cepat memahami kenyataan bahwa gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah saudara kembarnya. Tapi mengapa mereka sengaja dipisahkan. Apa alasannya?

"Kau tak terlihat bahagia mengetahui kebenaran bahwa kita adalah saudara kembar. Kau tak menyukaiku?" Gurat kecewa begitu jelas terlihat di kilat mata ceria Ziyu yang perlahan memudar. Membuat Luhan mulai bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Bukannya tak senang, hanya saja semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Luhan kesulitan meyakininya.

"Aku tahu kau akan terkejut. Aku juga merasakannya saat itu" Ziyu berucap kembali

"Kau tak terlihat begitu" Nada Luhan terdengar lebih datar dari yang dia inginkan.

"Tentu saja. Aku lebih dahulu mencari tahu sebelum bibiku mengatakan semuanya. Aku hanya merasa aneh ketika semua orang memanggil appa dan eomma sementara aku hanya punya paman dan bibi. Dengan bantuan Key oppa, aku bisa mengetahui semuanya lebih awal" Walau begitu Ziyu masih bersikap ceria.

"Kau bersama putra Mommy dan Daddy yang lain?" Mata Luhan kembali menyipit.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Key oppa? Dia putra bibiku" Ziyu meringis saat Luhan mulai serius dengan percakapan mereka. Salahkan Ziyu yang memang selalu bersikap semangat. Tapi apa salahnya bersikap semangat? Ah. apa yang bocah ini pikirkan.

"Ah.. apakah kita harus berkenalan lebih dahulu agar kau tak merasa canggung berada di dekatku? Ini terasa menggelikan, tapi akan ku lakukan" Ziyu berdeham, bersiap memperkenalkan dirinya

"Anyeonghaseo, jeoneun sugae hagesseumnida. Jeoneun Jung Ziyu imnida. Jeoneun Ziyu rago imnida. Mannaseo bangapsseumnida" Ziyu membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian tersenyum menatap Luhan yang masih cengo di tempatnya.

"Apakah ini cukup? Kita harus segera ke kelas. Kita bisa terlambat." Ziyu kembali menarik tangan Luhan, mengira-ngira sendiri jalan mana yang akan membawa mereka menuju ke kelas. Bahkan Ziyu masih belum berhenti berceloteh saat ini. Benar-benar Ziyu yang bersemangat.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering. Dan tentu saja kantin adalah tempat terbaik untuk menikmati jam istirahat. Kantin di Empire High School ada di lantai dua. Bukankah menyenangkan memiliki kelas yang dekat dengan kantin. Tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat paling menyenangkan di sekolah ini.

Luhan, Ziyu dan Taemin memilih bangku panjang yang paling dekat dengan jendela kaca. Alih-alih menghindari hiruk pikuk siswa siswi yang mondar mandir membawa makanan, lewat jendela kaca itu Luhan bisa melihat hamparan bukit luas nan hijau di belakang sekolah. Juga para pemain basket yang berdiri di sekitar lapangan basket outdoor yang baru saja selesai di perbaiki. Ah, ralat bukan para. Hanya seseorang yang dia amati. Tentu saja, seseorang yang berpenampilan paling mencolok dengan warna surai pirang menyala. Benar, dia Kris. Siapa lagi?

"Hai.. Lu-han" Jongin dan Minho tiba-tiba saja muncul dan ikut duduk bergabung di kursi seberang. Walau sedetik kemudian Jongin berubah cengo dan Minho membelalakkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Astaga" Itu suara Minho yang ternganga.

"Apa?" Ziyu menghentikan candaannya dengan Taemin, kemudian menatap nyalak pada keduanya. Jadi Taemin sudah lebih dulu dekat dengan Ziyu dari pada Luhan.

Sementara Luhan yang sempat berpaling ke arah dua tamu tak di undang itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak dapat di tebak sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke luaran jendela. Susu kotak di genggaman tangannya sangat membantu mengabaikan rasa risih karena tatapan bingung semua teman-temannya. Tentu saja, si nona pendiam telah menunjukkan duplikatnya dengan versi yang bertolak belakang.

"Ti..tidak. Hanya saja kalian benar-benar mirip" Minho mendadak gagap saat menerima tatapan membunuh dari gadis berkuncir kuda yang berwajah sangat-sangat mirip dengan Luhan di hadapannya. Wajar saja kalau terkejut, dia bukan teman sekelas mereka, garis bawahi itu.

"Jadi yang mana Luhan?" Jongin dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Bahkan si teman sekelasnyapun belum bisa membedakan keduanya. Mereka yang begitu mirip atau Jongin yang begitu lambat.

"Apa keahlian membacamu sudah hilang, Kamjong?" Taemin dengan kalimat pedasnya beraksi. Mata Jongin beralih ke name tag yang tertanggal di jas seragam Ziyu dan mengejanya..

"Ah..aa iy..iya benar.. Jung ..Ziyu" Bukan hanya Minho, Jongin juga mengalami hal yang sama saat gadis berkuncir kuda, Ziyu menatapnya. Dibalik senyum cerianya, ternyata Ziyu memiliki tatapan yang lebih mengerikan dari pada Kris.

"Ah, hitam, kau membawa kukis? Boleh aku mencobanya?" Seperti foto slide, muka garang Ziyu berganti ceria kembali. Tangannya terulur meraih kukis yang tergeletak di depan Jongin. Membuat si empunya membelalak bingung. Tak tanggung-tanggung, secepat kilat Ziyu menghabiskan sebungkus kukis milik Jongin. Sebungkus, ingat!

"Ini enak." Gumamnya sambil menyeruput jus jeruk di hadapannya. "Taem, di mana letak toilet?"

Reflek Taemin yang hari ini sedikit tak bersuara menunjuk sudut kantin yang tertempel tulisan toilet di sisi kiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Ziyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Hannie, aku ketoilet sebentar" Luhan seketika menoleh saat Ziyu menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum beringsut ke toilet. Tatapan datarnya mampir melihat satu persatu ekspresi teman-temannya. Lalu mengabaikannya. Kembali fokus keluar jendela. Mencari sosok yang sedari tadi diam-diam dia awasi. Manik kelamnya menari-nari saat sosok yang dia cari mendadak hilang.

 _Kemana orang itu?_

Luhan yang selalu duduk tenang dibuat terjingkat kaget saat seseorang menyodorinya sekotak kecil strawberry cheesecake muffin dari belakang tubuhnya. Luhan mendongak dengan sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Sosok yang baru saja di carinya, Kris berdiri tegak dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Untukmu" Kris menggoyang-goyangkan kotak strawberry cheesecake muffin saat Luhan menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap cup muffin berwarna merah muda cantik di dalam kotak bening. Senyum tipis itu kemudian melebar saat jari Luhan mengambil alihnya dari tangan Kris.

"Gomawo" Gumamnya. Sesaat sebelum Kris kembali menarik dirinya dari meja Luhan. Senyum tipisnya mengantar Kris hingga menghilang di balik pintu kantin. Tatapan Luhan turun ke strawberry cheesecake muffin di genggamannya. Dari mana si pirang itu tahu jika dia menyukai strawberry. Tak ingin lagi menebak, Luhan anggap ini suatu kebetulan. Ya, kebetulan.

Kedua alis Luhan terangkat ketika menyadari ketiga temannya menatapnya lekat dengan ekspresi menggelikan. Ketiganya, termasuk Taemin. Adakah yang salah dengan penampilan Luhan kali ini?

BRAAKKK

Jongin, Minho juga Taemin hampir saja terjungkal karena Ziyu menggebrak meja terlalu kencang. Beruntung suasana kantin mulai sepi karena jam istirahat sudah hampi selesai.

"Berhenti menatapi adikku seperti itu, tidakkah kalian lihat muka kalian itu sangat menggelikan?" Tanya Ziyu menyalak namun dengan nada konyol. Yang justru membuat ketiganya kesulitan menelan ludah. Dan mengabaikan Luhan yang terkikik geli.

.

.

Yixing tersenyum ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di halaman rumah. Ini memang sudah jam pulang nona-nya. Dirinya yang kebetulan membenahi perabotan di ruang tamu tak kesulitan berlari untuk segera membukakan pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang nona... astaga!" Yixing reflek menutup mulutnya ketika mendapati nonanya ada dua. Dia melupakan ada satu lagi nona muda di rumah ini.

"Terima kasih Yixing eonni" Ziyu tersenyum menggandeng Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Yixing yang masih terbata di tempatnya. Berjalan menuju lantai dua, tepatnya kamar Luhan. Jadi Ziyu akan tinggal di kamar Luhan? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi sejak kapan pintu yang berhadapan dengan kamar Luhan berubah senada dengan warna bunga matahari? Bahkan Luhan masih yakin pagi tadi pintu kamar milik gegenya itu masih berwarna coklat polos.

"Kamarnya sudah beres, kau bisa langsung menempatinya" Suara Taeyong muncul dari arah belakang mereka. Ziyu berjengkit riang, dan segera melompat memeluk Taeyong yang masih mengenakan setelan kemeja lengkap. Kelihatannya dia juga baru pulang dari kantor daddynya.

"Kyaaa,, terima kasih, gege. Aku mencintaimu." Ziyu melepas pelukannya. Mata rusa yang berkilat ceria dan menjadi ciri khasnya kini semakin berbinar karena senang "Boleh aku melihat ke dalam?"

" Tentu saja. Masuklah" Taeyong mendorong handle dan pintu terbuka. Menampilkan setiap sudut ruangan yang sama sekali tak menyisakan hak milik dan gaya Taeyong di sana. Semuanya berubah mengusung tema bunga matahari.

"Kamar ini benar-benar menakjubkan" Pekik Ziyu tak berhenti berputar-putar.

Luhan terdiam melihatnya, masih larut dengan segala pemikirannya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan pekikan Ziyu barusan. Taeyong yang mengerti langsung memeluk pundak si maknae abadi keluarga Jung.

"Tenang, gege tak akan mengganggu kamarmu. Ziyu menyukai posisinya yang berhadapan dengan kamarmu. Gege tak bisa menolaknya" Ujarnya kalem. Itu sudah dapat menenangkannya.

"Lalu dimana kamar gege sekarang?" Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan sendu yang selalu dia tujukan pada semua orang.

"Di sebelah kamarmu" Taeyong menunjuk pintu tepat di sebelah kiri kamar Luhan dengan dagunya. Luhan mengikutinya. Memandang pintu kamar tamu yang kini menggantung tulisan 'the Man in Room'

"Itu kamar tamu, gege" Luhan mengernyit tak yakin.

"Gege sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk merapikannya. Kau ingin lihat?" Luhan mengangguk polos, membuat Taeyong terkekeh dan segera menggiring maknaenya untuk memeriksa kamar barunya.

Tangan Taeyong terulur untuk segera mendorong handle. Seketika pintu terbuka dan mata Luhan langsung di suguhi desain yang sedikit berbeda dari kamar lama gegenya. Kamar ini lebih menunjukkan sisi kedewasaan Taeyong. Luhan suka tempat ini.

"Malam ini kita pesta pijama di sini, ge" Nada Luhan memerintah

"Laksanakan, nona" Taeyong membungkung hormat bak seorang pelayan, membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Pertama-tama, nona muda kita harus mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dulu" Taeyong menarik ringan Luhan menuju kamarnya sendiri, namun urung ketika mata Taeyong terkunci saat meyadari coat asing yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan style seorang nona Jung Luhan.

"Temanku meminjamkannya saat mantelku tak sengaja terkena tumpahan susu" Luhan melirik coat milik Kris saat Taeyong memandangnya heran

"Teman?" Ulang Taeyong saat menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar. Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk polos.

"Aku akan segera mengembalikannya setelah Soo-oenni selesai mencucinya" Lanjut Luhan dan segera membuat Taeyong terkekeh sambil mengacak surai brunette Luhan yang selalu tergerai.

"Cha, sekarang ganti baju dan istirahatlah"

Luhan mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ini melegakan bagi Taeyong yang diam-diam menaruh rasa khawatir terhadap Luhan. Ini bukan masalah coat, melainkan khawatir si maknae akan sulit menerima apa yang sedang terjadi di keluarga ini. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak menyinggung untuk menanyakan keberadaan Mommy dan Daddy mereka. Tapi siapa yang tau kebenarannya. Luhan memang terlalu pintar untuk selalu menyembunyikan apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak Kris memberinya sekotak kecil strawberry cheesecake muffin, selama itu juga Luhan tak melihat Kris muncul di hadapannya lagi. Diam-diam Luhan merindukan bertemu dengan pemuda pirang yang dingin tapi manis itu.

Merindukan?

Manis?

Apa yang sebenarnya Luhan pikirkan? Bukankah sangat berlebihan jika Luhan menyebutkan kata rindu untuk seseorang yang mirip dengan tokoh burung pemarah itu.

Luhan lebih suka menganggap perasaannya yang selalu mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda itu akibat coat yang masih setia menghuni lokernya. Benar, Luhan hanya ingin segera mengembalikan coat milik Kris. Bukankah dia berjanji akan segera mengembalikannya setelah dia mencucinya?

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Luhan menoleh saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuhnya. Oh Sehun, pemuda berkulit pucat yang memang sudah lama dia kenal karena beberapa kali berada dalam satu bimbingan belajar yang sama, bahkan meeka sempat satu kelas saat berada di sekolah sebelumnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Luhan membalas senyum itu dan menunjuk toilet dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Sehun membulatkan bibir tipisnya.

"Kau baru datang?" Luhan melirik tas punggung yang masih tersampir di pundak Sehun. Si empunya mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Dan seperti teringat sesuatu Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru langit dari tasnya.

"Untukmu.." Sehun menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?"

"Oleh-oleh dari Paris" Mata Sehun membentuk bulan sabit saat Luhan menerimanya.

"Jadi kau absen beberapa hari karena pergi ke Paris?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat.

"Uhum.. bukalah" Perintahnya

Luhan menurut dan segera membuka kotak biru langit itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah gelang sterling cantik dengan titik-titik berlian di sekelilingnya. Tangan Sehun terulur mengambil gelang di sisi kotak itu, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan dan memakaikan gelang catik itu di sana.

"Ini cantik, Sehun. Kau sendiri yang memilihnya?" Luhan tersenyum saat gelang itu sudah bertengger apik di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Sepupuku memperlihatkannya padaku. Aku membelinya untukmu sebagai ucapan selamat datang di sekolah ini. Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku baru tahu kau mempunyai sepupu yang memiliki selera tinggi. Hey, ini sekolah lama ku, kenapa aku yang mendapatkan hadiahnya?" Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya

"Kalau begitu traktir aku minum bubble tea sore ini"

.

.

Pagi menjelang akhir pekan disambut udara yang sangat dingin. Luhan dan Ziyu sampai di kelas mereka dan medapati Taemin yang berjingkat riang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan Junghan dan Seongcheol. Teman sekelas mereka.

"Ah, kalian berdua, kemarilah" Taemin yang kebetulan menoleh kearah kami buru-buru melambaikan tangannya. Seperti biasa hanya Ziyu yang akan mudah tertarik pada keramaian, sementara Luhan akan lebih memilih duduk dan menyapa buku-bukunya.

"Kalau begini, aku bisa dengan mudah membedakan kalian berdua" Taemin sempat terkekeh saat melihat kegiatan dua temannya.

"Ada apa?" Ziyu bertanya penasaran

"Junghan bilang, hari ini kelas kita kosong setelah jam ke dua selesai. Kau mau melihat pertandingan basket di lapangan indoor siang ini? Aku yakin pertandingannya akan seru" ujar Taemin berapi-api.

"Benarkah?" Manik kembar Ziyu berbinar.

"Tentu saja, siang ini tim basket kita akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Jungsang High School" Seongchol menimpali

"Jongin dan Minho akan ikut dalam pertandingan ini." Tambah pemuda cantik bernama Junghan

"Itu menarik" Ziyu benar-benar mengungkapkan semangatnya setiap waktu.

"Luhan juga ikut, benar?" Nada Taemin setengah mengingatkan setengah memerintah

"Tentu saja, aku yang akan membujuknya" Ziyu tertawa menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, membuat ketiga temannya mengangguk lega.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Ziyu benar-benar sukses membujuk Luhan yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya menikmati pertandingan basket. Tapi apa daya Luhan kini sudah duduk di trimbun penonton dengan Ziyu dan Taemin yang duduk di kedua sisinya.

"Hatchiiuuw"

Luhan mencubit hidungnya dengan sehelai tissu. Merapatkan mantelnya yang seolah tak berfungsi menghangatkan tubuhnya. Bahkan tubuhnya masih sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Di luar udara memang sangat dingin. Dan meskipun di dalam suhu ruangan sudah cukup panas, seolah tak mempengaruhi tubuh Luhan yang memang sedikit kurang fit sejak pagi.

"Lu, kau baik? Haruskah kita pergi dari tempat ini dan segera mengantarmu pulang?" Taemin yang melihat keadaan Luhan sedikit mulai merasa khawatir.

"Tenang saja, nona maknae kita adalah gadis yang kuat. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi pertandingannya di mulai" Ziyu menguatkan Luhan sebelum para pemain di timnya keluar, menampilkan wajah-wajah yang mereka kenal. Entah dari mana sebabnya tubuh Luhan terasa lebih baik saat mata rusanya menangkap sosok tinggi dan mencolok itu ikut berdiri di tengah lapangan. Kris ikut bermain. Ada perasaan aneh yang Luhan rasakan saat manik kembarnya menatap sosok yang selalu dicarinya dalam diam.

Kris begitu pandai mengatur alur bola hingga Chanyeol dan Sehun berkali-kali mencetak point, Jongin dan Minho juga sangat lihai saat memainkan benda bundar yang selalu memantul-mantul itu. Sorak sorai dari kedua tim tak kalah seru, benar-benar membuat pertandingan semakin memanas.

"Tim kita menang!" Pekik Ziyu di samping Luhan.

Bahkan Luhan tak menyadari jika pertandingan telah diakhiri dengan kemenangan tim Empire High School. Sedikit cengo dia memandangi teman-temannya yang bersorak kegirangan. Semuanya. Termasuk dua orang di kedua sisinya.

"Cha, kita pergi" Taemin yang terlebih dahulu berdiri kini membantu Luhan bangkit, memegangi tangannya saat berjalan. Juga Ziyu yang menuntunnya dari belakang.

"LUHAN!"

Si pemilik nama yang baru saja meangkah meninggalkan tempat duduknya kini berhent, mencari asal suara yang baru saja meneriakinya. Ternyata Jongin, dia melambaikan tangan di tengah lapangan. Luhan, Ziyu dan Taemin membalasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan trimbun yang sudah mulai sepi penonton.

.

Angin dingin kembali menyapa sesampainya mereka di luar ruangan. Ketiganya mulai bergidik dan menggigil, terlebih Luhan yang memang sedari awal tubuhnya kurang fit.

"Aiisshh, mantelku tertinggal di dalam" Keluh Ziyu di sela kegiatannya mengubek-ubek(?) tas punggungnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa bisa lupa. Ayo cepat ambil" Taemin buru-buru menarik lengan Ziyu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu, Luhan.." Taemin teringat Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini" Putusnya

"Kami takkan lama." Kini ganti Ziyu yang menarik lengan Taemin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu lapangan indoor. Merapatkan mantel yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya, kemudian berusaha menggosok-goskkan tangannya agar terasa hangat.

"Chuwoyo" Gumam Luhan dengan kepulan udara yang samar keluar dari mulutnya. Memejamkan matanya yang sedikit perih.

Luhan baru saja membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri tepat didepannya saat menyadari lehernya mulai menghangat. Sebuah syal berwarna merah telah melingkar nyaman di lehernya. Luhan mendongak dan bibir tipisnya membentuk lengkungan yang samar namun kian melebar.

"Apa ini cukup hangat?"

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_


	7. Other Feeling

Pair : KrisHan

Cast : Kris aka Wu Yifan  
Luhan as Jung Luhan  
Park Chanyeol  
Lee Taemin  
Kim Jongin  
Choi Minho  
Taeyong as Jung Taeyong  
Oh Sehun  
Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jaejoong

dan cast lain yang timbul-tenggelam di setiap chapter

Genre : Family, Drama, Romantic, Gender Switch

Rate : T

Note : **Cerita dan alur adalah asli milik saya. Tidak dan jangan mengcopy tanpa mengkonfirmasi saya terlebih dahulu**

Soal cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengenai hal itu. Pertama, saya adalah shipper beberapa couple di sini. Saya gak tega dan gak rela kalo harus memasangkan dengan cast lain. Hehe. Ke dua. Saya benar-benar gak tahan untuk mengakui kecantikan cast GS di sini. -_-" Jadi segera tinggalkan atau lewati halaman ini jika pembaca tak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan nge-bash fiksi ini.

.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar ^ ^

.

.

.

[[ Prev Story ]]

 _"Kami takkan lama." Kini ganti Ziyu yang menarik lengan Taemin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu lapangan indoor. Merapatkan mantel yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya, kemudian berusaha menggosok-goskkan tangannya agar terasa hangat._

 _"Chuwoyo" Gumam Luhan dengan kepulan udara yang samar keluar dari mulutnya. Memejamkan matanya yang sedikit perih._

 _Luhan baru saja membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri tepat didepannya saat menyadari lehernya mulai menghangat. Sebuah syal berwarna merah telah melingkar nyaman di lehernya. Luhan mendongak dan bibir tipisnya membentuk lengkungan yang samar namun kian melebar._

 _"Apa ini cukup hangat?"_

Luhan mengangguk pelan, matanya terkunci pada sosok dengan jaket yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya, dan celana olah raga yang menutupi kaki panjangnya. Bahkan rambut pirang mencolok itu masih basah karena keringat. Dan Kris benar-benar terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

Tampan?

Jadi Luhan sudah mengakui ketampanan Kris?

"Gomawo" Gumamnya dengan pipi yang juga mulai menghangat saat sebelumnya dia tersentak karena terjebak dalam lamunannya sendiri. Memaksanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya. Merasakan syal yang begitu lembut dan hangat menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit leher dan pipinya.

Hati Luhan berdesir saat ia merasa bahwa Kris tengah memandanginya lekat. Bahkan Luhan bisa melihat dari sela bulu matanya bahwa tubuh jangkung Kris sedikit menunduk untuk dapat menghujaninya tatapan yang membakar wajahnya.

"Hatchiuw"

Oppss, Luhan tak bisa menahannya kali ini. Kedua tangannya mengatup di depan mulutnya. Dan jantung Luhan serasa ingin melompat saat tangan besar Kris terulur meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Luhan kembali mendongak ragu karena yakin pipinya kini telah benar-benar berubah warna semerah tomat. Meski belum bisa mengerti perubahan ekspresi wajah Kris yang kini terlihat lebih serius dengan manik mata yang fokus pada pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya gelang yang di pakai Luhan

"Ada apa?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan perubahan sikap Kris yang mendadak. Kris menenggelamkan manik kelamnya pada kedua mata rusa milik Luhan. Seolah berusaha ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Krissie oppa!"

Kris melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan dan sempat menoleh ke asal suara tepat sebelum tubuh mungil Ziyu menghambur memeluk Kris. Entah mengapa pemandangan itu membuat Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan perih di bagian tubuhnya. Seperti teriris pisau tajam atau semacamnya, entahlah Luhan tak terlalu yakin itu. Yang jelas hatinya terasa sakit.

"Krissie oppa, ini benar kau? Ah tak salah lagi ini kau. Pantas saja aku seperti mengenalimu saat kau sedang bertanding tadi. Whoaaaa, apa yang kau makan sehingga tubuhmu menjulang seperti ini? Kau lebih mirip tiang listrik. Ah, bercanda. Haha. Sekian lama tak bertemu kau semakin tampan saja..." Celoteh Ziyu yang pasti tak akan berujung jika di biarkan begitu saja. Bahkan Chanyeol yang baru saja berdiri di samping mereka dan membuka mulutnya lebar sama sekali tak terlihat di mata Ziyu.

Dan Kris yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti hanya bisa melihat satu persatu kedua gadis yang serupa tapi tak sama itu bergantian. Mungkin terlalu terkejut.

Tentu saja. Ada perasaan tak yakin mulai tumbuh di benaknya. Mana gadis yang selama ini dia cari. Keduanya benar-benar mirip dengan Flow-nya.

 _._

 _._

 _'Oh, I can see now_

 _That all of these clouds are following me_

 _In my desperate endeavor_

 _To find my whoever, wherever she may be'_

 _._

 _._

Kris berdiri menikmati angin di balkon kamarnya saat petang menjelang. Tempat favorit yang akan lama dia kunjungi saat memiliki banyak keraguan atau sekedar bersantai. Tapi kali ini begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Kris yang entah bagaimana dia bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan tersebut. Satu hal yang paling mengganggunya. Kebenaran saat mengetahui jika Luhan-lah sosok 'Flow' yang dia cari, justru kini ada sosok 'Flow' lain yang muncul dan mengenalinya. Ziyu.

Ya, gadis itu memiliki sinar mata yang hangat, senyum ceria dan pembawaan yang menyenangkan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang mempunyai tatapan teduh, pendiam dan sedikit sulit di tebak. Inikah jawaban untuk Kris tentang pertanyaan mengapa sikap Luhan selalu aneh padanya? Mereka memang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain?

Tapi mengapa Kris masih belum bisa meyakininya?

Dan lagi, gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan. Kris mengenalnya. Karena gelang karya designer ternama itu hanya ada satu dan satu-satunya di dunia. Kris hampir mendapatkannya kalau saja dia datang kembali ke galery itu lebih cepat.

Tok tok tok!

"Ada tamu untuk anda, Tuan" Itu suara Ahn ahjuma, asisten rumah tangga yang mengurusi apartemen milik Kris

.

Kris bisa menebak siapa tamu yang mengunjungi nya, dengan malas Kris turun ke ruangan tengah hanya untuk memastikannya.

Benar saja, pria bersurai hitam legam itu sedang duduk manis di sofa dengan remot tv yang di genggamnya. Sedang mencoba menyamankan posisi duduknya saat mencari channel yang menarik untuknya.

"Bukankah seharusnya seorang tamu duduk tenang di ruang tamu?" Kris berdiri pongah di belakang sofa. Membuat si pria yang sedang duduk itu mendongak kearahnya. Pria itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Biasanya kau akan lama turun. Aku hanya mencoba menghilangkan kebosanan" Jawab Sehun jujur

"Kau tak perlu kemari jika merasa bosan" Ujar Kris dingin

"Bukan begitu maksudku.." Sehun menghela nafas sejenak

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan daebboki kesukaanmu. Beberapa hari yang lalu eomma memang berencana membuatkannya untukmu. Dan sesampainya kami dari Paris.."

"Kau dari Paris?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, hyung? Bahkan kita sempat bertemu di beberapa tempat"

"Jadi dugaanku benar?" Kris mendengus di sela tawanya

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Sehun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Drrrrrttt drrrrt!

Kris berpaling begitu saja saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya bergerak meraih benda pipih persegi berwarna putih yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

Panggilan diterima dari 'Manager Park' orang kepercayaan mendiang kedua orang tua Kris.

Tak perlu menunggu lama Kris langsung mengusap panel answer, dan memposisikan ponsel pintarnya sejajar dengan telinganya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Kris setelah panggilan tersambung. Kris diam sejenak mendengarkan suara dari seberang. Mata tajamnya melirik Sehun yang diam dan menatap kosong.

"Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, kau boleh pulang" Ujar Kris dingin saat menatap Sehun sejenak. Kemudian melangkah menjauh dan naik kelantai dua. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di posisinya walau sedetik kemudian dia ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Jung tak lagi sunyi seperti sebelumnya. Putra sulung sudah kembali, dan tunggal kembarnya juga sudah di boyong pulang. Si bungsu tak lagi terlihat murung dan kesepian, meski terkadang sifat pendiamnya yang akut masih sering mendadak kambuh. Itu tak kan bertahan lama jika hanya seorang yang tak bersuara, maka yang lain akan membuat keramaian yang mau tak mau membuat seisi rumah mendadak ricuh. Rumit memang, tapi menyenangkan.

Bentley mewah berwarna silver berhenti di halaman, Woo Bin segera keluar dan Chanwook juga terlihat berjalan cepat dari arah ruangan kecil dekat pintu gerbang. Keduanya bergerak membukakan pintu mobil penumpang dikedua sisinya. Seorang pria paruh baya namun masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang tak lagi muda keluar dengan gaya elegant. Disusul seorang wanita yang juga terlihat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda melangkah anggun keluar dari sisi pintu lain. Kemudian sepasang suami istri berjalan beriringan dengan seyum yang tak bisa lepas dari wajah mereka

"Selamat datang Tuan, Nyonya" Sapa Kyungsoo setelah membukakan pintu untuk kedua majikannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Dimana anak-anak?" Tanya Jaejoong kalem

"Ada di dalam, Nyonya. Nona Ziyu sedang mem.." Ucapan kyungsoo terpotong karena Nyonya-nya memberi isyarat

"Temuilah Woo Bin, mintalah kotak besar berwarna coklat padanya. Dan bagikan untuk semua maid" Jaejoong tersenyum hangat kemudian melangkah ke dalam ruangan setelah Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat dan berterima kasih padanya. Yunho yang melangkah di belakang Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat mendapati sang istri begitu antusias memberi kejutan pada anak-anaknya.

"Mommy" Taeyong bergegas menyambut Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Putraku, aku benar-benar lega telah melihatmu kembali pulang ke rumah, Mommy benar-benar merindukanmu" Jaejoong bergegas mememeluk putra sulungnya.

"Aku juga benar-benar merindukan Mommy" Gumam Taeyong yang dengan erat memeluk sang Mommy. Walau sedetik kemudian sang Mommy minta di lepaskan dan mereka saling bertatap.

"Jinja.. bahkan kau tak pernah pulang untuk menemui Mommy mu ini" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. Pura-pura merajuk.

"Aku sedang bekerja keras untuk segera mendapatkan gelar ku lebih cepat Mommy" Taeyong memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan hanya di balas cibiran oleh sang Mommy.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy"

Itu suara Ziyu yang berlari dari bilik dapur. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang lebih aktif, dan surai kuncir kuda yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Terlebih lagi, Luhan tak pernah menyambutnya seheboh itu. Walau bagaimanapun Ziyu memang gadis yang bersemangat bukan.

"Nde.." Jaejoong tersenyum hangat menyambut pelukan putrinya. Namun perlahan senyum itu memudar. Bukan, bukan karena Ziyu yang memeluknya. Namun karena mata Jaejoong yang melihat putri bungsunya tak membalas tatapannya dan justru beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Mommy. Aku benar-benar sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu" Celoteh Ziyu. Namun kiranya Jaejoong tak memperhatikan.

"Mommy?" Ulang Ziyu. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menilik Mommy nya yang sedang tak fokus padanya.

"Momm.." Lirih Ziyu menyadari jika memang Jaejoong terkejut karena sedang tak fokus padanya.

"Zi.. Zizie, putri Mommy" Jaejoong tersenyum, membenahi surai Ziyu yang menutupi dahinya.

"Mommy mencemaskan sesuatu?" Cemas Ziyu, satu-satunya orang yang tak menyadari apa yang terjadi di kediaman barunya.

"Ani.." Jaejoong menggeleng, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Ziyu dan membawanya ke sofa super empuk yang bertengger di ruangan tengah. Bergabung dengan kakak dan Daddynya yang ikut menyembunyikan kecemasan.

"Mommy punya sesuatu untukmu. Kau pasti suka"

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Ziyu membelalakkan matanya penasaran saat Yunho mengambil sebuah papper bag, dan memberikan salah satu isinya pada Jaejoong. Senyum hangat belum lepas dari bibir Jaejoong, membuat Ziyu semakin penasaran

"Mommy, Mommy, cepatlah. Mommy membuatku semakin penasaran" Protes Ziyu.

Jaejoong dan yang lain semakin terkekeh karena Ziyu yang tak sabaran. Dengan hati-hati wanita cantik itu membuka kotak berwarna biru bludru. Hingga tampak jelas sesuatu yang membuat Ziyu penasaran itu terlihat. Sebuah kalung menawan dengan inisial namanya. Z.

"Woooaaaaahhh" Ziyu tercengang saat Jaejoong memasangkannya di leher jenjang Ziyu. Kalung itu cantik dan terlihat mahal. Kilauan emas putih menjuntai dari rantai hingga bandul dengan inisial Z, dan titik-titik kristal cantik menghiasi setiap sudut huruf itu. Benar-benar cantik dan berkilauan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Jaejoong bertanya lembut. Di sudut sofa lain, Yunho dan Taeyong juga menunggu. Hingga sebuah senyuman ceria mengembang di bibir tipis Ziyu. Kilat matanya berbinar layaknya bintang.

"Ini.. ini menakjubkan Mommy. Gomawoyo" Ziyu menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong dengan isakan kecilnya. Jaejoong mengusap punggung putrinya dengan sayang. Tak memperdulikan setetes liquid bening juga jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sekian lama wanita cantik itu menahan perasaannya untuk sekedar menampakkan diri di depan putrinya sendiri. Tanpa kesempatan memeluk ataupun menyentuhnya. Namun saat ini, putri yang di rindukannya sudah dalam dekapannya. Dan Jaejoong tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk sedih bukan.

"Mommy. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Ziyu melepaskan pelukanya tiba-tiba. Menatap wajah cantik sang Mommy dengan polosnya. Mirip tatapan mata Luhan. Hey, bukankah mereka kembar, tidakkah itu wajar.

"Apa Luhan memang seperti itu? Sejak kedatanganku di rumah ini, sekalipun aku tak pernah melihatnya tertawa. Atau mungkin, ada hubungannya dengan kehadiranku?" Ziyu mengadu lucu. Dia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun Ziyu juga sedikit takut jika hal itu benar adanya.

Jaejoong membeku, begitu juga Yunho dan Taeyong. Mereka benar-benar tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sepele Ziyu yang justru benar-benar menohok. Awal hubungan yang memang kurang hangat, di tambah kesalah pahaman yang kini memperkeruh keadaan.

"Rusa kecil, apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh? Apa kau salah makan hari ini? Apa Kyungsoo memasukkan bahan yang salah pada makananmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai lapar lagi?" Taeyong beringsut duduk di sela-sela sofa kosong di sebelah Ziyu dan memutar kepala adiknya kekanan dan kekiri. Membuat si empunya mendengus sebal.

"Ya, gege. Jangan memutar-mutar kepalaku. Aku baru saja akan makan jika kau tadi tak mengacaukan masakanku" Ziyu menyingkirkan tangan Taeyong dari pipinya kemudian mendelik sebal ke arah gegenya. Membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Bukannya kau yang mengacaukan dapurnya Kyungsoo dengan eksperimenmu?" goda Taeyong lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan itu ma.. ya gege, ini sakit" Ziyu berlari mengejar Taeyong yang baru saja lari setelah menarik kedua pipi chubby-nya. Dua orang yang hanya duduk melihat kedua anaknya bercanda dengan riang kini juga ikut tertawa. Padahal hanya berlari memutari sofa, namun Ziyu yang mungil tak juga bisa menangkap Taeyong yang memiliki kaki panjang. Benar-benar Ziyu yang malang.

"Berhenti Yongie, adikmu sudah kelelahan mengejarmu" Jaejoong mengingatkan. Dan Ziyu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengadu ke Mommynya. Dia menghambur ke pelukan Mommynya dengan bibir mencebik, membuat Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah, rusa kecil?" Kekeh Taeyong yang berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Yunho duduk menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mommy.." adu Ziyu pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah biarkan saja, bagaimana kalau kita membuka oleh-oleh saja?" Jaejoong menyarankan, seketika perhatian Ziyu teralihkan.

"Ah, apa Mommy membeli banyak barang?" Ziyu mulai bersemangat kembali

"Tentu saja" ujar Jaejoong mantap yang kemudian meraih sebuah papper bag dan memeriksa isinya. Kemudian keduanya cukup di sibukkan dengan berbagai macam kotak dan papper bag yang tergeletak di sisi sofa.

Sementara Taeyong yang masih berdiri di belakang Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat kesibukan Mommy dan adiknya. Sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Yunho tengah menyodorinya sebuah papper bag yang salah satu isinya dia berikan kepada sang istri sebelumnya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa berbicara dengannya. Pastikan dia memakainya. Karena Mommy-mu sendiri yang memilihkan ini untuknya" ujar Yunho.

Taeyong menatap papper bag itu lekat sebelum menerimanya. Taeyong tau jika Daddynya telah mempercayakan si bungsu padanya, tapi dia juga tau ada perasaan kecewa dan putus asa di setiap tatapan dan nada bicara Daddynya.

Luhan sedang terdiam menatap langit sore di balkon kamarnya. Sayup angin yang berhembus telak membawa surai brunette nya menari-nari. Luhan menikmatinya. Hingga ia mendengar pintu yang di ketuk sebelum terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa harus dia menjawab. Luhan tersenyum tipis mengetahui siapa yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, tanpa harus menoleh untuk memastikannya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Taeyong yang sudah berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Tidak ada" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sejak kecil, kau selalu suka bermain dengan Kyungsoo di taman itu. Apa kau ingat?" Taeyong menunjuk petak taman yang jelas terlihat dari balkon kamar adiknya itu. Membuat Luhan mengangguk samar tanpa suara.

"Gege masih ingat jika kau sudah asik bermain di sana, kau akan susah sekali di ajak masuk ke dalam. Kalau sudah begitu, Kyungsoo akan kehabisan akal untuk membujukmu. Maka dia akan mengadu padaku dan memintaku untuk ikut membujukmu agar mau masuk ke rumah. Biasanya aku akan melakukannya, namun kala itu tidak. Aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu Daddy pulang dan membiarkanmu bermain di sana hingga larut" Taeyong tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya

"Hingga aku kelelahan bermain dan tertidur di sana" Luhan menyebik menatap Taeyong yang terkekeh geli

"Benar. Dan Daddy yang akan menggendongmu masuk ke dalam kamar"

"Gege tak pernah mengatakan itu" Luhan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gege sengaja membiarkanmu mengira bahwa bukan Daddy lah yang selalu memindahkanmu masuk kedalam kamar. Karena jika gege melakukannya, kau tak akan mau bermain ke taman itu lagi dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar setiap waktu. Dan itu akan menghilangkan kebahagiaan Daddy."

Luhan tak berkedip sekalipun saat Taeyong memberi jeda dalam ucapannya.

"Sejak itu Daddy akan pulang ke rumah hanya untuk memastikanmu sudah berada di kamar atau belum. Jika belum, maka Daddy akan memindahkanmu yang sudah tertidur ke dalam kamar. Setelahnya Daddy akan kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya"

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Luhan masih terbata tak percaya.

"Saat gege berangkat ke luar negeri, Mommy dan Daddy menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajakmu kemanapun mereka tinggal. Walaupun pada akhirnya kau memaksa untuk tinggal kembali di rumah bersama uncle dan aunty, mereka tetap bersyukur karena mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat denganmu" Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang kini menunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengira betapa besar rasa sayang Mommy dan Daddy padamu, Deer. Di samping rasa penyesalan atas ketidak berdayaan mereka karena telah memisahkan putri mereka dengan keluarga kandungnya. Mommy dan Daddy tak pernah lengah memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk ketiga anaknya"

Tangan besar Taeyong meraih kotak bludru yang tersimpan di dalam papper bag dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kemudian dia berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan, memasangkan kalung yang serupa dengan milik Ziyu, namun dengan inisial L sebagai Luhan di lehernya.

"Gege tak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang diluar kemauanmu. Karena gege percaya dengan semua yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini adalah hal yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan, Deer" Taeyong tersenyum sebelum mengecup pelipis sang maknae dengan sayang. Kemudian beringsut meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam sendirian di balkon outdoor kamarnya. Pandangannya kini terfokus pada kalung yang kini melingkar indah di leher jenjangnya. Mengusapnya pelan seolah kalung itu adalah benda yang rentan dan rapuh.

.

.

.

"Ya, hyung, tunggu sebentar. Benda ini benar-benar berat. Kau sama sekali tak berniat membantuku membawanya?" Rintih Chanyeol yang kesulitan berjalan karena menjinjing satu tas besar bola basket.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu membawanya" Jawab Kris datar yang masih melenggang santai dengan fokus yang tertuju di ponsel pintarnya.

"Ck. Kang Saem yang mengirim pesan padaku agar aku membawanya kemari" Chanyeol berdecak kesal

"Salahmu kenapa tak menyuruh orang lain"

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar mengutuk sikap menyebalkan Kris, namun juga membenarkan perkataannya. Mengapa dia harus capek-capek membawanya jika dia bisa memberi perintah para hobaenya untuk bergantian membawa tas berat itu.

"Ya! Kalian berdua. Kemarilah !" Pekik Chanyeol yang sempat melihat dua hobaenya melintas di ujung koridor. Dua hobae itu yang tak lain adalah Jongin dan Minho, langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa kita harus berlatih sepagi ini? Bukankah Kangin seonsaengnim telah menjadwalkan latihan kita adalah setelah pelajaran jam terakhir selesai" Celoteh Jongin.

"Lagi pula kami ada ujian responsi pagi ini. Bisakah kami bebas untuk hari ini saja" Kali ini Minho yang memohon.

"Ya! Apa begini sikap kalian pada seorang sunbae? Bahkan kalian tak menyapaku dan langsung mengomel begitu saja. Apa kalian tak melihat seragam apa yang ku pakai" Protes Chanyeol membuat kedua hobaenya merutuki ucapannya.

"Maaf, sunbae" Keduanya membungkukkan kepala sejenak

"Ck. Ya sudah. Tolong bawakan ini ke lapangan basket indoor. Letakkan di tempat biasa kalian menyimpan bola basket." Perintah Chanyeol yang langsung menyerahkan tas besar berisi bola-bola yang baru saja di jinjingnya pada kedua hobaenya.

Chanyeol bisa melenggang santai kali ini karena sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada dua hobbae itu. Kemudian dia menyusul Kris yang lebih dahulu melenggang meninggalkannya menuju perpustakaan.

"Hyung, tunggu aku" Chanyeol sedikit berlari seselum menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris yang bersikap lempeng seperti biasa.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang perustakaan dengan tenang dan Chanyeol yang masih mengekori Kris. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol, Kris tetap fokus pada buku yang di carinya sebelum penyakit kepo Chanyeol kambuh kembali.

"Ya, hyung aku benar-benar tak bisa berkedip ketika dua siswi baru, eh maksudku Luhan dan saudaranya itu. Errr... Zi.. Ziya emm..Zi..ye ah Ziyu, ya Ziyu. Maksudku mereka benar-benar seperti duplikat. Seantero sekolah benar-benar heboh karena berita itu. Keduanya benar-benar mirip. Jika tanpa name tag dan sikap mereka yang bertolak belakang, tak akan ada yang bisa membedakannya. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?"

"Apa?" Kris tetaplah Kris yang akan lempeng saja.

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya gadis yang kau cari. Luhan atau Ziyu?" Ulang Chanyeol.

.

.

 _Tbc_

 ** _maafkan saya  
_** ** _untuk part ini harus saya potong sampe segini  
_** ** _ada gangguan teknis pemirsa  
sebagai gantinya saya akan post chap selanjutnya lebih cepat  
so, tunggu saja dan jangan ngambek plis._**


	8. Maybe I can find you

Pair : Kris-Han

Cast : Kris aka Wu Yifan  
Luhan as Jung Luhan  
Park Chanyeol  
Lee Taemin  
Kim Jongin  
Choi Minho  
Taeyong as Jung Taeyong  
Oh Sehun

dan cast lain yang timbul-tenggelam di setiap chapter

Genre : Family, Drama, Romantic, Gender Switch

Rate : T

Note : Cerita ini asli milik saya. Tidak dan jangan mencopy tanpa konfirmasi saya terlebih dahulu. Maafkan segala typo yang ada. Ini hasil kebutan semalam.

Soal cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengenai hal itu. Pertama, saya adalah shipper beberapa couple di sini. Saya gak tega dan gak rela kalo harus memasangkan dengan cast lain. Hehe. Ke-dua, saya benar-benar gak tahan untuk mengakui kecantikan cast GS di sini. -_-" Jadi segera tinggalkan atau lewati halaman ini jika pembaca tak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan nge-bash fiksi ini.

.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar ^ ^

.

.

[[ Prev Story ]]

 _"Hyung, tunggu aku" Chanyeol sedikit berlari sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris yang bersikap lempeng seperti biasa._

 _Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang perustakaan dengan tenang dan Chanyeol yang masih mengekori Kris. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol, Kris tetap fokus pada buku yang di carinya sebelum penyakit kepo Chanyeol kambuh kembali._

 _"Ya, hyung aku benar-benar tak bisa berkedip ketika dua siswi baru, eh maksudku Luhan dan saudaranya itu. Errr... Zi.. Ziya emm..Zi..ye ah Ziyu, ya Ziyu. Maksudku mereka benar-benar seperti duplikat. Seantero sekolah benar-benar heboh karena berita itu. Keduanya benar-benar mirip. Jika tanpa name tag dan sikap mereka yang bertolak belakang, tak akan ada yang bisa membedakannya. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?"_

 _"Apa?" Kris tetaplah Kris yang akan lempeng saja._

 _"Jadi siapa sebenarnya gadis yang kau cari. Luhan atau Ziyu?" Ulang Chanyeol._

Kris menghentikan fokusnya sejenak dan menatap kosong, pertanyaan Chanyeol juga sama dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya semalaman. Dua gadis kembar itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku tak yakin." Jawab Kris seadanya kemudian kembali fokus ke bukunya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Kau melupakan cinta pertama mu?" Chanyeol diam-diam merutuki apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Karena tatapan tajam Kris telah menghujaninya setelah kalimat terakhir itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Chanyeol. Namun yang terjadi kemudian sungguh diluar dugaan. Tatapan tajam milik teman yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu semakin lama semakin meneduh dan bergganti tatapan kosong.

"Pertengahan musim semi itu adalah waktu di mana aku bisa dengan bebas bermain di luaran rumah. Taman bermain di ujung kompleks yang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh anak-anak sekitar adalah tujuan utamaku. Tapi gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu selalu bermain di sana setiap sore. Merawat bunga matahari yang tumbuh subur di sana. Gadis kecil itu tak banyak bicara, tapi aku selalu menyukai senyum hangat dan kilat ceria di matanya saat merawat bunga-bunga itu." Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding rak buku. Membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama di hadapannya.

"Ya, karena itulah aku akan selalu ke sana setiap sore. Kami berdua akan merawat bunga dan bermain di sana. Tanpa berucap, hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama hingga kakak laki-lakinya datang dan menjemputnya pulang"

"Jadi karena itu kau tak mengetahui namanya? Tapi dia eh maksudku mereka mempunyai kakak laki-laki?"

"Uhum, aku hanya akan mendengarnya berteriak 'gege' setiap anak laki-laki itu datang dan tersenyum dengan kilat mata yang sama. Memang seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya sendirian sore itu jika akhirnya aku akan menyesalinya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di usiaku yang masih tujuh tahun. Hubungan keluarga yang tak.." Kris memenggal ceritanya dan segera menatap Chanyeol yang serius mendengarkannya. Dan dengan nada dingin dia segera berucap..

"Aku tak perlu membeberkan hal pribadiku padamu"

Baru saja Chanyeol merasa Kris akan mulai terbuka padanya, tapi secepat kilat mood naga dingin itu berubah-ubah.

"Ya! Hyung, jika kau cerita padaku, aku bisa membantumu menemukan siapa gadis yang sebenarnya kau cari" Chanyeol kembali merengek saat Kris mendahuluinya beranjak dari perpustakaan.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu" Kris tak menoleh walau Chanyeol terus memanggilnya. Teman berisiknya memang akan seperti itu jika Kris mulai mengabaikannya. Bahkan Kris masih sempat mendengar protesan dari pengunjung perpustakaan akibat kegaduhan yang di ciptakan pemuda bertelinga caplang itu.

.

Di ujung koridor, baru saja Kris akan berbelok ke arah kanan. Tapi urung ketika ekor matanya sempat menangkap bayangan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di arah yang berlawanan. Karena itu Kris segera memutuskan untuk mengikutinya meski keraguan berkecamuk di hatinya. Keraguan sesaat untuk mengenali siapa gadis itu. Gadis dengan surai brunette yang tergerai, kepala yang tak tertunduk namun pandangan yang selalu teduh, dan..

Kris mengenalinya.

"Lu.." Suara Kris terdengar lebih lirih dari yang dia inginkan. Tapi gadis itu merespon suara Kris yang pelan seperti angin. Kemudian menoleh kearahnya.

Jadi gadis itu benar Luhan, itulah jeritan yang Kris berusaha sembunyikan di dalam hatinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang Kris rasakan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Tatapan teduh itu begitu menyejukkan, membuat Kris tak bisa berpaling darinya. Walau sedetik kemudian Luhan lah yang memalingkan wajahnya dan meraih tas punggungnya. Tangannya bergerak seperti telah mencari sesuatu. Sebuah coat yang Kris kenal dengan mudah Luhan keluarkan dari tasnya, dan menyodorkan padanya.

"Ini milikmu. Terima kasih telah meminjamkannya untukku. Dan syal itu.."

"Untukmu" Potong Kris setelah menerima coat yang disodorkan Luhan padanya. Membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kembali Kris.

"Kau menyukainya.." Tanya Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Luhan masih menatapnya diam, menunggu Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"..atau tidak?" Kris sedikit merendahkan wajahnya, menatapi ekspresi apa yang keluar dari wajah Luhan lebih dekat.

Seketika Luhan meneduhkan tatapannya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Gomawo" Gumamnya

Luhan terdiam saat merasa Kris masih menatapinya lekat. Anehnya dia tak merasa risih pada cara Kris menatapnya lain dari yang lain.

"Lu.." Suara Kris terdengar sedikit serak

"Ne" Luhan begitu cepat merespon

"Bisakah aku hanya memanggilmu 'Lu'? Hanya aku."

Luhan terbata menatap mata tajam Kris yang masih lekat menatapnya. Diam-diam Luhan menyukai mata tajam yang selalu menatapnya dengan cara yang tak orang lain lakukan. Tatapan yang begitu tajam hingga menusuk jantung, begitu dingin namun perlahan menghangat. Hingga muncul rona merah muda di pipinya dan menarik sudut bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

Di pinggir lapangan basket, Sehun tertunduk diam fokus pada benda pipih kotak miliknya. Jari-jarinya lincah menggeser laman-laman di layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto candid seseorang yang menjadi koleksinya. Seorang gadis yang lama dia kenal sebagai seorang yang pendiam dan tertutup.

"Ya! Sehun, kau tak ingin ikut bermain?" Entah sejak kapan Jongin sudah duduk di sisi kirinya. Buru-buru Sehun menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Ck, tak usah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku, aku sudah mengetahuinya" Ujar Jongin santai dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sehun masih diam walau saat ini telah menghujaninnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh teman gelapnya itu. Tak lama kemudian Minho datang dan duduk di samping Jongin, alisnya terangkat melihat kedua temannya yang seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Oh, Minho, mengertilah mereka tidak berdikusi. Tapi mengawali perang dingin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minho penasaran.

"Kau tahu, Sehun kita ketahuan menyembunyikan perasaanya pada seorang gadis"

"Apa maksudmu? Gadis siapa?" ulang Minho

Jongin tak menjawab. Hanya mengendikkan bahunya di sela cengiran bodohnya.

"Apa mungkin dia menyukai gadis kembar yang mendadak populer itu?" Minho asal menebak. Namun sedikit menohok Sehun walau ekspresi wajahnya masih datar-datar saja.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sehun kita memiliki selera tinggi bukan. Sudah pasti dia Miranda Kerr." Tangan kanan Jongin menepuk pundak kiri Sehun yang diam-diam menghela nafas lega dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan dan Ziyu, aku dengar Kris hyung sedang dekat dengan salah satunya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Minho mengawali topik baru

"Hyung naga kita adalah orang yang sangat sulit ditebak. Jika saat itu dia selalu datang pada Luhan, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya mengobrol dan berjalan dengan Ziyu. Ah, jika mengingat kedekatan mereka kembali, sebenarnya aku tak yakin jika gadis berkuncir kuda itu adalah Ziyu. Tapi dengan sikap yang mencolok itu benar-benar tak menunjukkan jika dia adalah Luhan yang pendiam. Dia memang benar gadis yang ceria, tapi memiliki salah satu sifat Kris hyung. Tatapan tajam yang mengerikan" Jongin bergidik di akhir celoteh panjangnya dengan Minho. Mengabaikan Sehun yang hanya diam seolah tak tertarik dengan perbincangan kedua teman berisiknya.

"Benar, aku sempat melihat untuk pertama kalinya ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah datar Kris hyung adalah ekspresi sangat menyesal saat Luhan menangis melewatinya. Apakah mungkin Kris hyung..." Minho menggantung ucapannya kemudian saling bertatapan dengan Jongin. Mata mereka saling membelalak seolah mereka telah memikirkan hal yang sama.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dan melangkah menjauh begitu saja. Menarik perhatian kedua teman berisiknya yang saat ini heboh dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

"Ya! Sehun, kau mau kemana?" Pekik Jongin yang tak indahkan oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Minho mengangkat kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Sementara Jongin mengendikkan bahunya pertanda dia tak memilik jawaban untuk Minho sebelum dia menatap mata lebar milik teman yang lebih mirip tiang listrik itu.

"Jadi kau berpihak pada Luhan atau Ziyu?"

.

.

.

Ziyu melambaikan tangannya saat mata rusanya melihat Taemin yang berjalan cepat memasuki kelas mereka. Seperti biasanya, mata rusa itu akan berkilat ceria dengan senyum manis yang selalu tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Apakah aku akan selalu mengawali pagiku di sekolah dengan sakit kepala karena tak bisa membedakan mana Luhan dan mana Ziyu?" Rintih Taemin saat sudah berdiri di depan kedua teman kembarnya.

"Kau akan terbiasa dan dengan mudah mengenali kami, Taem sayang." Ziyu terkikik kemudian mengikuti arah Taemin yang duduk di bangku depannya.

"Benar, kalian begitu berbeda karena sikap kalian yang selalu bertolak belakang" Taemin melempar tasnya sembarangan di meja, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atasnya.

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau harus melihat seberapa jeleknya wajahmu saat ini" Goda Ziyu yang memiringkan wajahnya, mengikuti arah pandang Taem.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Zi. Biarkan aku diam dan tidur sejenak. Aku benar-benar mengantuk kali ini" Taemin menguap setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat Ziyu mencibir dan kembali mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap ke samping. Ke arah Luhan yang duduk di samping cendela.

"Dia pasti begadang untuk melihat siaran ulang konser itu lagi. Kelinci itu benar-benar" Dumal Ziyu

Luhan yang semula fokus pada buku tebal di hadapannya kini sedikit melirik pada Taemin yang tertidur dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tas sebagai bantalnya.

"Aku juga yakin, dia pasti belum mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Ju Myuk saem kali ini" Tambah Ziyu.

"Kalau begitu salin ini untuknya. Bukunya ada di bawah mejamu" Luhan mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dari tas dan menyodorkannya pada Ziyu yang langsung memeriksa laci di bawah mejanya. Benar saja, buku tugas Taemin ada di sana.

"Sejak kapan buku ini ada di mejaku?" Ziyu yang masih belum yakin buku itu milik Taemin kini membolak balik sampulnya.

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang menyalinnya?" Ziyu menoleh lagi pada Luhan yang kembali fokus pada buku tebal di hadapannya. Kalau sudah begitu Luhan pasti akan mengabaikan apapun yang mengganggunya.

Ziyu berdecak sebal walau pada akhirnya dia juga mulai membuka lembar kosong di buku milik Taemin dan menyalin jawaban untuknya.

Belum selesai Ziyu menyalin tugas milik Luhan, Jongin datang dan menghampirinya lengkap dengan cengiran bodoh yang selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Lama dia berdiri di sana untuk membaca name tag yang terpasang di masing-masing seragam sebelum kembali tersenyum bodoh dan menyapa dua orang di hadapannya

"Pagi Luhan.." Tak ada jawaban untuk Jongin. Belum menyerah, dia beralih pada sosok mirip di meja satunya.

"Pagi Ziyu.." Jongin melebarkan cengirannya ketika Ziyu merespon dengan menghentikan aktifitas menyalinnya dan menoleh pada Jongin yang masih berdiri di samping mejanya. Mendadak Jongin bergidik ngeri ketika Ziyu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang justru begitu mengerikan.

Buru-buru Jongin beringsut menuju mejanya sendiri yang hanya berjarak dua meja di belakang Ziyu.

BRAAAKK!

Jongin terjungkal ke samping karena begitu terkejut. Kelas yang semula berisik mendadak hening. Luhan menghentikan fokusnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Bahkan Taemin yang semula tidur, kini menegakkan punggungnya dan menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terjaga.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ziyu pada Jongin seolah dia tak pernah menyebabkan kegaduhan apapun.

Jongin yang baru saja berdiri kembali ke tempat duduknya pun berusaha stay cool. Mempertahankan harga diri di depan gadis secantik Ziyu adalah hal yang wajib di lakukan Jongin. Dengan gaya yang santai dan senyum yang ia buat sememikat mungkin dia mendongak dan menatap lembut Ziyu.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?" Tanya Jongin seramah mungkin

"Tentu saja. Aku butuh bantuanmu menyalin tugas milik Hannie untuk Taem. Beberapa menit lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi. Jadi cepat lakukanlah" Ziyu menyerahkan buku dan bolpoinnya kepada Jongin.

"Serahkan saja padaku" Jongin meringis lebar

Ziyu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian melenggang kembali ke mejanya. Dan senyum Jongin yang perlahan memudar karena menyadari waktu yang semakin menyempit, buru-buru menyambar buku tugas itu dan melakukan apa yang di inginkan Ziyu dengan mimik muka yang seperti ingin menangis. Meratapi nasibnya yang ternyata juga belum mengerjakan tugas itu. Memang Jongin yang malang.

Dan benar kata Ziyu, beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Di ikuti Ju Myuk seonsaengnim yang muncul dari arah pintu dan kini berdiri di depan kelas. Tapi untung saja dia datang bukan untuk mengajar, karena dia akan melakukan rapat dengan pengajar yang lain. Maka dia datang ke kelas untuk menyampaikan tugas rumit yang harus di kerjakan dan di kumpulkan di akhir jam pelajaran. Setelahnya guru muda itu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang mulai mengeluh karena tugas yang begitu rumit itu.

"Ya! Soal macam ini? Bahkan ini masih soal. Bagaimana dengan cara mengerjakannya?" Keluh pemuda berwajah cantik, Jun namanya.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa mengerjakannya?" Tanya si kidal, Mingyu pada teman sebangkunya yang bernama Joshua.

Jika yang lain sedang dibuk mencoba memecahkan soal yang diberikan guru muda itu, lain cerita dengan Ziyu yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan semua itu. Dia justru meletakkan dagunya di atas lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Memandangi punggung Taemin yang masih belum menyelesaikan tidur yang katanya hanya sejenak. Kiranya Ziyu sedikit bosan, lalu dia menoleh kearah kiri tempat Luhan duduk diam fokus pada buku di hapannya.

Karena penasaran Ziyu melongok mengintip apa yang Luhan tulis di buku yang ternyata adalah rentetan rumus panjang dan begitu membosankan di mata Ziyu. Karena jengah dia pun membuang pandangannya ke arah depan, entah kenapa matanya terfokus pada tulisan di papan tulis. Kedua alisnya mengerut, kemudian kembali ke arah Luhan yang ternyata sudah meletakkan pensilnya..

"Hannie, apa kau mengerjakan soal di papan itu? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Pekik Ziyu dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Ruangan yang semula gaduh karena keluh kesah semua penghuni kelas mendadak hening kembali. Fokus mereka kini tertuju pada bangku tempat Luhan dan Ziyu duduk. Junghan yang duduk tepat di depan Luhan segera memutar badannya ke belakang dan memastikan dengan benar apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Benarkah ini pemecahannya? Kenapa dia terlihat mudah sekali mengerjakannya" Junghan masih belum juga bisa menerima. Beberapa siswa akhirnya mendekat termasuk ketua kelas yang notabene adalah siswa dengan rata-rata tertinggi di kelas.

"Bagaimana caramu mengerjakannya?" Tanya Joshua, si ketua kelas.

Luhan yang semula fokus pada buku tebalnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada Joshua

"Bukankah kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri? Kau kan pintar" Luhan menyodorkan buku tugasnya pada Joshua yang masih berdiri di dekat meja Ziyu.

Joshua mengambil buku itu dan membawanya ke mejanya sendiri. Di ikuti semua siswa yang masih penasaran dengan jawabannya, termasuk Ziyu. Lantas Joshua tak langsung menyalinnya, dia justru menatapi satu persatu angka di buku tugas dan Luhan yang masih duduk fokus dengan bukunya bergantian.

"Ya! Ketua kelas, sampai kapan kau ingin memandanginya terus? Kau tak ingin mengerjakannya?" Tanya Seongcheol yang sedikit membuat Joshua kaget. Walau sedetik kemudian dia mulai meraih pensilnya dan menulis di buku tugasnya sendiri.

Sementara Luhan yang tak lagi fokus dengan bukunya kali ini sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya yang ia simpan di laci bawah meja.

 _._

 _From : Dr. Sunbae_

 _'Sedang apa?'_

 _Replay_

.

Luhan menggigit bibir tipisnya, lalu jari-jari mungilnya bergerak mengetik pesan balasan untuknya.

 _._

 _To : Dr. Sunbae_

 _'Tidak ada.'_

 _Send_

.

Luhan tak kembali fokus pada bukunya, justru menunggu balasan pesan yang akan dia terima. Dan benar, tak sampai tiga puluh detik ponsel Luhan sudah kembali bergetar.

 _._

 _From : Dr. Sunbae_

 _'Kau bosan? Perlukah aku menjemputmu sekarang?'_

 _Replay_

.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak menyadari jika bibir tipisnya sedikit tertarik membentuk segaris lurus.

 _To : Dr. Sunbae_

 _'Kau mengajakku bercanda?'_

 _Send_

.

"Hai, Lu-lu"

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan mendongak ke samping. Tangannya dengan cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas seragamnya. Walau sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah sebiasa mungkin setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja datang dan memanggil namanya.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Tanya sesorang itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun yang sedang duduk di sebelah Luhan

Diam-diam Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa setelah melihat ternyata Sehun yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Bukan si pengirim pesan yang akjir-akhir ini selalu dinantikannya dalam diam

"Lebih dari itu." Luhan menyebikkan bibirnya sejenak sebelum meraih bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Di kelasku juga sedang ada jam kosong, aku berpikir tak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari perpustakaan" Ucap Sehun kalem, hal yang biasa Sehun lakukan pada Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau duduk di sini? Bahkan ini bukan kelasmu," Luhan sedikit melirik Sehun yang sempat menyeringai tipis.

"Karena aku tak ingin ke perpustakaan sendirian" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang sedikit terkejut. Kemudian menarik bersamanya untuk berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Ya! Sehunna, apa yang kau lakukan?" Rintih Luhan

Sementara Sehun sama sekali tak merenggangkan genggamannya di lengan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan juga berpikir akan ke perpustakaan, tapi dia hanya tak nyaman karena Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya di sepanjang koridor.

"Lepaskan ini, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Luhan merintih lagi.

Sehun yang berjalan selangkah di depannya kini menoleh kearah Luhan. Tersenyum tipis dan melepas genggamannya.

"Kau melukai tanganku" Gumam Luhan memeriksa pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Mian" Sehun menatap pergelangan Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang tanpa harus menarikku seperti anak kecil" Luhan berjalan selangkah di depan Sehun, dan sedetik kemudian Sehun mengikuti dan menyamakan langkahnya

"Aku tak berpikir kau mau mengikutiku" Ujar Sehun

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang melebar dan bibir yang sedikit menyebik..

"Apa kau lupa, dulu kau selalu menolak jika aku mengajakmu ke perpustakaan, tapi kau tak pernah menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama selain di tempat itu" Ucap Sehun dengan tenang dan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Itu salahmu. Kenapa masih saja mengajakku ke perpustakaan jika kau bisa pergi sendiri kesana." Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi sendiri jika kita bisa pergi bersama?"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus mengajakku jika kau bisa mengajak yang lain?"

"Aku tak berpikir ada orang lain yang bisa ku ajak kesana"

"Itu karena kau terlalu larut dengan pikiranmu sendri dan mengabaikannya"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, kedua alisnya saling bertaut tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang ikut berdiri di depan Sehun hanya menatapnya sebiasa mungkin.

"Siapa?"

"Zitao"

"Zitao?" Ulang Sehun

Luhan mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sehun pun mengikuti, dengan wajah penasaran dia diam menanti Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Dia menyukaimu"

"Gadis cerewet itu menyukaiku?"

"Apa salahnya?"

"Bahkan dia lebih cerewet dari Ziyu dan Taemin"

Luhan mendengus sebal, tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Justru mempercepat langkahnya. Sehun tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa aku harus percaya padamu?" Sehun berpura-pura belum yakin.

"Terserahmu"

"Ya! Jangan berjalan cepat-cepat!"

"Kau yang seperti siput"

"Ya! Luhan."

Luhan tak mengindahkan pekikan Sehun sama sekali. Tak memelankan langkahnya bahkan menoleh kepadanya. Hingga mereka sampai di perpustakaan, Sehun yang masih melangkah di belakang Luhan sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Bisik Sehun yang masih berdiri di belakang Luhan yang sedang mencari buku di rak.

Sampai saat ini pun Luhan masih menutup rapat mulutnya. Hingga jarinya sudah menarik sebuah buku tebal dan mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, matanya tetap fokus pada buku di hadapannya tanpa melirik ke arah Sehun sedikitpun.

"Jika kau tau siapa saja orang yang menyukaiku, aku jadi penasaran. Apa kau tau siapa saja orang yang menyukaimu?" Tanya Sehun setelah meletakkan pantatnya di lantai. Dari arahnya dia bisa memandangi wajah Luhan yang menunduk fokus pada bukunya. Bahkan saat ini Sehun bisa melihat bola mata Luhan yang memandang kosong ke arah bukunya.

Namun Luhan masih diam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia masih berusaha tak mengalihkan fokusnya pada buku tebal di hapannya. Meski ada banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Bukan, bukan karena Sehun yang menyinggungnya. Tapi tentang si pria pirang yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya hari ini.

Apa Luhan mulai merindukannya?

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Namun gadis bermata rusa dengan kuncir kuda yang menjadi ciri khasnya ini malah celingukan di pintu masuk lapangan basket indoor. Dia tak lekas masuk ke dalam dan masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kepala yang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mata rusanya tetap tak menemukan seseorang yang di carinya di sana.

"Duuaaar!"

Seseorang di balakangnya memekik kencang, membuatnya sedikit berjingkat karena terkejut. Buru-buru dia memutar tubuhnya, dan seketika mata rusanya mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dengan cengiran lebar dan bertelinga caplang. Ziyu mendengus kesal setelah mengenali pemuda itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?" Nada Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti sedang mengintimidasi dari pada bertanya. Nahkan, ekspresinya saat bertanya juga begitu menggelikan.

"Tsk, tentu saja aku Ziyu. Kenapa sunbae malas sekali membaca name tag seseorang" Jawab Ziyu dengan sedikit bersungut. Dia sudah sebal karena tak menemukan orang yang di carinya, dan kemunculan Chanyeol benar-benar menambah mood buruknya

"Ya! Kau kan memiliki saudara kembar yang benar-benar mirip denganmu, bisa saja aku salah mengenalimu" Chanyeol membela dirinya dengan hal yang masuk akal kali ini. Ah, ternyata masih ada logika di otaknya. -_-"

"Jadi sunbae pikir aku adalah Luhan?"

Ziyu benar, memang itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol sebelumnya. Tapi jika di lihat lagi apa benar jika gadis yang di hadapannya ini adalah Luhan. Lihat dan dengarlah dengan baik, Chanyeol.

"Jika melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini, tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu mengapa tadi berkata seperti itu? Sok tau sekali" Ziyu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Mendengus sebal karena sunbae absurd yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya itu.

"Ini sudah jam pulang, kenapa masih berdiri di sini? Kau mencari Kris hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak punya alasan untuk mencarimu, jadi tenang saja dan buang jauh-jauh mimpi buruk iyi." Ziyu kembali celingukan kekanan dan kekiri saat Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Jadi mencari Chanyeol adalah mimpi buruk bagi Ziyu. Ckckck,ternyata gadis itu memang bermulut pedas.

"Apa dia ada di dalam?" Ziyu harus mendongak jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Tak perlu di jelaskan lagi apa penyebabnya bukan.

"Kris hyung baru saja pergi. Aku tak tau kemana. Dia memang selalu begitu, tiba-tiba datang dan pergi tanpa pamit." Chanyeol melipat tangannya tanda sebal.

"Tsk, kenapa tak bilang dari tadi. Kau membuang banyak waktuku." Ziyu melengos pergi begitu saja

"Ya! Tunggu dulu" Chanyeol menegagkan punggungnya saat memekik pada Ziyu yang untung saja masih mau menoleh padanya saat ini.

"Apa?" Ziyu menyalak.

Chanyeol berlari masuk kedalam lapangan basket indoor, tak lama kemudian dia muncul kembali dengan setangkai bunga matahari yang ditanam di sebuah pot mungil. Dengan pita warna biru cantik yang mengikat potnya. Kemudian Chanyeol menyerahkannya pada Ziyu.

"Tsk, apa maksudmu? Kau ingin mendekati adikku melalui aku?" Ziyu melirk tajam ke arah Chanyeol setelah menerima pot dengan setangkai bunga matahari yang sudah mekar itu.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya "Aku? Mana mungkin..."

Benar saja, mana mungkin dia berani mendekati gadis yang sejak awal di incar Kris. Chanyeol belum siap mati muda hanya karena hal itu.

"Adikku pasti akan menyukai bunga ini, tapi aku tak bisa menjamin dia akan menyukaimu juga, sunbae" Potong Ziyu sambil berlalu. Tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang membelalak bingung dengan mulut yang menganga dan mengatup layaknya ikan. Tapi, tidakkah ada yang janggal disini?

Ziyu baru akan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya saat mata rusanya sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan pemuda jangkung lain yang sangat dikenalnya. Berjengkit riang, dia lalu malangkah dengan sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kris.

"Krissie Oppa!" Ziyu masih sedikit berteriak walau sudah berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Kris berdiri.

Merasa di panggil dengan sebutan yang tak biasa, Kris menoleh kearah belakang dan langsung di sambut senyuman hangat oleh gadis berkuncir kuda di hadapannya. Hati Kris berdesir saat mata tajamnya menatap pot dengan bunga matahari mekar yang Ziyu genggam. Seperti dejavu, Kris terhenyak dalam lamunan singkatnya tentang gadis yang dia panggil 'Flow' di masa kecilnya.

Seakan waktu melambat, Kris memaksa kinerja otaknya untuk mencari kebenara tentang rangkaian segala petunjuk nyata seperti senyuman hangat yang khas, mata rusa yang selalu berbinar ceria, dan bunga matahari. Semua ini benar-benar nyata di depannya. Mungkinkah memang Ziyu-lah gadis yang selama ini dia cari.

Merasa di perhatikan dengan tatapan yang ganjil, Ziyu buru-buru melangkah lebih dekat kearah Kris

"Oppa, kemana saja kau? Aku baru saja mencarimu di lapangan basket indoor" Ziyu memulai pembicaraan sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Setengah mati Kris mencoba bersikap biasa kali ini.

"Kau berjanji satu hal padaku. Apa kau berniat melupakannya." Lanjut Ziyu

Kris mengalihkan fokusnya dan menatap Ziyu dengan kedua alis yang berkerut.

"Janji?" Tanya Kris setelah Ziyu menyamakan langkahnya berjalan pelan.

"Tsk. Sudah ku duga kau pasti melupakannya. Ya sudahlah lupakan saja." Luhan merajuk

"Tapi janji apa yang sudah ku berikan padamu?"

"Aku rasa itu bukan hal yang penting bagimu hingga kau sendiri melupakannya. Sudahlah aku tak berniat ingin membahasnya lagi" Ziyu menghela nafas panjang sebelum benar-benar memulai topik baru "Oppa, apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan-ku baik selama ini?"

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa yang kau maksud?" Kris memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Matanya seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, meski ekspresi wajahnya masih datar.

Ziyu mengendikkan bahunya "Sejak awal kedatanganku, hanya kau orang asing yang bisa dekat dengan adikku, oppa. Dan kau tahu, dia bukanlah orang yang pemilih, tapi juga bukan orang yang mudah didekati. Aku berpikir tentang orang spesial jika sedang melihatmu."

Apakah orang spesial yang dimaksud Ziyu adalah orang yang selalu mengandalkan bahasa tubuh dan tatapan misterius jika sedang bertemu? Kedua alis Kris tak lagi berkerut namun kini terangkat. "Kurasa memang begitu"

"Tsk, apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Ah,oppa. Aku jadi penasaran tentang apa yang kau pikirkan setelah melihat ku dan Luhan-ku yang berjalan berdampingan?" Ziyu mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Matanya melirik kearah Kris yang masih saja terfokus pada pot bunga matahari yang Ziyu genggam

"Kalian berbeda" Singkat Kris, wajahnya tetap sedingin es saat mengatakannya

"Apa yang membuat oppa berpikir bahwa kami berbeda?" Lagi-lagi Ziyu harus mendongak jika sedang mengobrol dengan kawanan manusia bertinggi badan di atas rata-rata ini.

Kris kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada Ziyu, kemudian beralih menatap lurus jalan di hadapannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sikap dan penampilan kalian" Kris menoleh kearah Ziyu kembali. Suaranya sedikit melembut kali ini "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku hanya penasaran. Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang kami. Apakah oppa juga terkejut seperti semua orang saat aku datang disekolah ini?" Ziyu tak lagi melirik Kris, tapi benar-benar menoleh kearahnya. Mencari ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah dingin Kris yang mungkin akan sia-sia.

Kris hanya mengangguk sekali tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Sedikit"

"Lalu apakah oppa kecewa denganku? Walau kami saudara kembar yang hanya berbeda dua menit, aku tak tumbuh secantik dan seanggun adikku. Aku juga tak memiliki otak cerdas seperti Luhan-ku"

"Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan yang berbeda sebagai karakternya. Dan menurutku, kau tak terlalu buruk" Ucapan Kris terdengar mantap bagi Ziyu.

"Benar. Kalau begitu aku jadi lega" Senyum hangat kembali merekah di bibir Ziyu. Membuat Kris yang tak sengaja melirik kearah Ziyu kini terpaku kearahnya.

"Aku juga punya pertanyaan untukmu." Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti Ziyu yang kemudian menghadap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa itu?"

Ziyu mengikuti arah pandang Kris yang menatap tajam kearah pot yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang bunga ini?" Kris menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Mengamati Ziyu yang kini tengah memandangi pot bunga matahari yang di genggamnya sendiri.

"Bungan ini.. Bunga yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat ingin ku temui sejak dulu. Aku selalu mengingatnya saat memandangi bunga ini. Ya, bunga ini seolah menjadi penghubung rasa rinduku dengannya. Orang yang begitu ingin kulihat sejak lamaa sekali..."

Diam. Kris terpaku mendengar penjelasan Ziyu yang begitu ingin dia dengar. Hati Kris mengencang saat ini. Semua petunjuk secara bersamaan mengarah pada Ziyu, dan penjelasan yang Ziyu katakan juga menguatkan kebenarannya. Jadi telah berakhirkah pencarian Kris selama ini.

Kris sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Tangan panjangnya terulur meraih Ziyu dan memeluknya erat. Tak memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Ziyu yang benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang Kris lakukan. Bahkan Kris tak memberi kesempatan Ziyu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sedikit terkejut.

"Oppa.." Gumam Ziyu terbata.

"Ssttt,, sebentar saja. Kumohon diamlah untuk sebentar saja" Suara Kris terdengar goyah dan bergetar.

Ziyu yang masih membelalak tak mengerti hanya memilih diam dan menuruti ucapan Kris. Tangan mungil itu perlahan kian terangkat membalas pelukan Kris, tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata rusa lain yang menyorot mereka dengan tatapan redup.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Saya datang menepati janji saya._**  
 ** _saya sudh update next chapnya kilat lo.._**  
 ** _yeheeeeeeet.  
_ _waktu baca review maupun pm readers, saya sampek ngakak guling-guling_**  
 ** _ahahahaha, masalah pair ya, kan diawal sudah Krishan jadi ya sudah bisa ditebaklah._**  
 ** _ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan jangan bosan._**  
 ** _dan di atas ada petunjuk penting loh,_**  
 ** _hayoo sapa yang bisa nebak?_**  
 ** _dapet hadiah dari author lo_**  
 ** _hahhaaaaa..._**  
 ** _gomawo yang udah review dan follow cerita ini_**  
 ** _saya berusaha apdet cepet dan menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum post judul baru_**  
 ** _tapi gak janji.._**  
 ** _hehehe_**  
 ** _*di timbuk readers*_**  
 ** _sudah gitu aja._**  
 ** _gomawo, dan see you next chap_**  
 ** _paipaiiiii.._**


	9. Be My Girl

Pair : Kris-Han

Cast : Kris aka Wu Yifan  
Luhan as Jung Luhan  
Park Chanyeol  
Lee Taemin  
Kim Jongin  
Choi Minho  
Taeyong as Jung Taeyong  
Oh Sehun  
Tan Hanggeng as Oh Hanggeng  
Kim Heechul as Oh Heechul

dan cast lain yang timbul-tenggelam di setiap chapter

Genre : Family, Drama, Romantic, Gender Switch

Rate : T

Note : Alur dan cerita adalah asli milik saya. Tidak dan jangan mengcopy fiksi ini tanpa konfirmasi saya terlebih dahulu.

Soal cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengenai hal itu. Pertama, saya adalah shipper beberapa couple di sini. Saya gak tega dan gak rela kalo harus memasangkan dengan cast lain. Hehe. Ke-dua, saya benar-benar gak tahan untuk mengakui kecantikan cast GS di sini. -_-" Jadi segera tinggalkan atau lewati halaman ini jika pembaca tak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan nge-bash fiksi ini.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^ ^

.

.

 _[[ Prev Story ]]_

 _Kris sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Tangan panjangnya terulur meraih Ziyu dan memeluknya erat. Tak memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Ziyu yang benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang Kris lakukan. Bahkan Kris tak memberi kesempatan Ziyu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sedikit terkejut._

 _"Oppa.." Gumam Ziyu terbata._

 _"Ssttt,, sebentar saja. Kumohon diamlah untuk sebentar saja" Suara Kris terdengar goyah dan bergetar._

 _Ziyu yang masih membelalak tak mengerti hanya memilih diam dan menuruti ucapan Kris. Tangan mungil itu perlahan kian terangkat membalas pelukan Kris, tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata rusa lain yang menyorot mereka dengan tatapan redup._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore itu di Jeslyn Galery. Butik mewah dan berkelas yang selalu memajang berbagai pakaian yang setara dengan harganya yang menjulang, lengkap dengan beberapa aksesoris yang memberi kesan 'wah' itu terlihat lebih ramai pengunjung dari biasanya. Tentu saja butik itu tak pernah sepi pengunjung, namun kali ini sedikit lebih sesak. Dan pengunjung butik mewah itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, hanya mereka yang berkantong tebal atau sederet artis yang memercayakan desain dan akan dirancang langsung oleh pemilik sebagai hasil karya uniknya.

Selain itu, butik ini juga mengusung tema modern minimalis sebagai desain interiornya. Nuansa hitam putih yang begitu elegant dan modern sangat mendominasi gedung yang terdiri dari empat lantai ini. Dua lantai sekaligus sebagai galery, dan dua lantai di atas sebagai ruang kusus dan ruangan pribadi pemilik Jeslyn Galery tentunya.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, lantai dasar yang sebenarnya terdiri dari dua lantai ini di sulap menjadi galery yang memiliki atap sangat tinggi. Di lengkapi dua anak tangga masing-masing di kiri dan kanan ruangan sebagai penghubung lantai dasar galery dan balkon indoor yang mengelilingi seluruh sudut lantai dua. Balkon indoor itu di isi dengan beberapa set sofa yang di siapkan dan menghadap langsung ke arah lantai dasar galery.

Tak hanya itu, dinding kaca yang juga menghadap langsung dengan jalanan kota benar-benar memanjakan mata pengunjung hingga betah berlama-lama untuk berada di butik ini. Benar-benar butik dan desainnya yang menakjubkan

.

TING!

Wanita cantik degan gaya modis dan riasan wajah yang segar itu berjalan anggun melewati pintu kaca. Gaun satin bewarna pastel selutut yang membungkus tubuh semampainya itu benar-benar membuat semua orang tak percaya jika dia sebenarnya adalah wanita yang sudah memiliki putra dan tengah beranjak dewasa. Sesekali dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk sekedar menyentuh dan melihat lebih dekat beberapa dress bergaya simple namun memukau yang di pajang di beberapa patung.

"Anda ingin memesan beberapa potong baju?" Seorang wanita dengan suara lembut mendayu-mendayu tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku- " Wanita modis itu menghentikan ucapannya saat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Matanya membulat karena terkejut "Jae oenni?"

"Heechul-ah?" Wanita bersuara lembut yang dipanggil Jae, atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong itu bereaksi sama.

"Oenni, kau benar-benar tak berubah. Tetap selalu mempesona seperti dulu" Heechul tersenyum manis

Heechul adalah hobae kesayangan Jaejoong saat bersekolah dulu. Selain karena cerewet dan kadang jutek, tak ada yang mengetahui selain dirinya jika Heechul sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Benar-benar hobae yang unik di matanya. Dan satu hal rahasia yang mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan kedekatan mereka sedari dulu, Hechul adalah adik perempuan dari seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-hari indah seorang Jaejoong muda.

.

"Kau terlihat begitu manis memakai gaun itu, Heechul-ah" Jaejoong membuka percakapan. Keduanya kini sudah duduk berhadapan di masing-masing ujung salah satu sofa yang terletak di balkon indoor butik. Seorang pelayan bahkan baru saja meninggalkan keduanya setelah mengantar dua gelas orange jus di atas meja mereka.

"Karena itulah aku selalu menyukai gaun buatanmu, Oenni" Heechul tersenyum manis.

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian untukku. Gomawo "

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Oenni" Kemudian keduanya tergelak bersama

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar kalian? Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir pertemuan kita di pesta ulang tahun Taeyong yang pertama. Bahkan waktu itu kau masih melajang"

Heechul mengangkat kedua alisnya setelah menyeruput gelas kristal cantik yang berisi jus jeruk itu. Dalam hati dia selalu mengakui kejelian sunbae yang dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri dalam hal memilih sesuatu. Dari hal kecil seperti gelas dan jus jeruk ini misalnya.

"Kami memutuskan kembali ke Seoul saat perusahaan milik baba yang disini benar-benar membutuhkan pemimpin baru. Pemimpin yang seharusnya masih belum siap mengelola itu sendiri, suamiku-lah yang terpaksa harus campur tangan untuk mengelola perusahaan sementara. Kira-kira sudah sejak setahun yang lalu kami menetap disin. Oennie, kita sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun tak bertemu" Heechul kembali membelalakkan matanya

"Benar, dan kau baru kali ini kau menampakkan diri di depanku walaupun kau telah menetap di sini sejak setahun yang lalu? Hebat sekali" Protes Jaejoong, walau begitu nada bicaranya tetap anggun.

"Oenni, mengertilah, aku sudah sangat sering datang kemari, tapi kau sangat sulit ditemui" Heechul berkata jujur. Memang itulah kenyataannya, setiap kali Heechul datang untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong, pegawai butik selalu mengatakan jika sang pemilik sedang tidak di tempat.

"Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pertama kunjunganku ke butik sejak penerbangan kami ke Paris. Awalnya hanya urusan bisnis suamiku, tapi justru malah merembet ke hal lain yang membuat kami sedikit lebih sibuk"

"Pantas saja, kau memang benar-benar sibuk hingga sulit di temui, Oenni. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku" Heechul sedikit merengut, walau sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Kau tak sepenuhnya benar, karena tak seharusnya kau mondar-mandir di butikku tanpa meninggalkan pesan untukku. Kau tak perlu meragukan pegawaiku yang tak menyampaikan pesanmu untukku. Mereka cukup berusaha untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini" Jaejoong menepuk kening Heechul pelan dengan telunjuknya. Kebiasaannya sedari muda memang tak pernah berubah.

"Aku tak mungkin lagi meragukan pilihanmu, Oenni. Karena mereka tak pernah luput dari kejelianmu mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya. Kau benar-benar mengaggumkan dan aku mengakuinya"

Tak lama setelah mereka kembali tergelak, ponsel Heechul berdering nyaring. Dengan gerakan anggun, wanita yang sudah berusia kepala tiga ini mengambil ponsel yang dia simpan di dalam tas tangannya. Mimik muka itu kemudian tersenyum sebelum bangkit dan sedikit menjauh untuk menerima telfon itu. Tak sampai lima menit Heechul sudah kembali dan menutup telfonnya.

"Baru saja suamiku yang menelfon. Dia menyuruhku untuk segera pulang, acaranya begitu mendadak dan harus aku yang mempersiapkannya. Padahal aku masih ingin lebih lama di sini. " Heechul meringis saat menyayangkan suaminya yang menyuruh untuk segera pulang.

"Begitu ya. Lain kali kita harus mengobrol lebih lama" Ujar Jaejoong setelah melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentu saja, luangkan waktumu yang begitu padat untuk mantan hobae kesayanganmu ini. Ajaklah suami dan Taeyong mampir kerumah. Ah, Taeyong pasti sudah menjadi pemuda tampan yang mapan."

"Hanya suami dan Taeyongku?" Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya lucu.

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" Heechul melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja. Kau melupakan kedua putri kembarku. Luhan dan Ziyu." Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun.

Heechul menepuk jidatnya "Astaga, maafkan aku, Oenni. Maka dari itu kita harus segera merencanakan acara makan malam bersama agar tak ada kesalah pahaman lagi nantinya. Aku akan segera membicarakan ini dengan kedua putra tampanku, terutama Sehun, dia pasti sangat senang mendengarnya"

"Ide bagus"

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Oenni" Heechul berdiri setelah memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas tangannya, begitu juga Jaejoong yang kemudian bergerak mendekat dan memeluk mantan hobaenya sejenak.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya"

"Akan ku sampaikan"

.

.

.

Malam itu diruang makan kediaman Oh, meja makan minimalis mewah yang di kelilingi beberapa kursi kayu itu sudah di hias dengan rapi. Berbagai makanan lezat nan menggoda selera juga sudah selesai di sajikan. Nyonya Oh sendiri yang mengawasi seluruh juru masaknya mengolah makanan-makanan lezat itu. Penataan meja, piring dan gelas-pun diatur sendiri olehnya. Oh Hanggeng benar-benar mempercayakan semua itu pada istri tercintanya, Oh Heechul yang menangani persiapan makan malam dengan orang penting koleganya.

"Sayang, apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Hanggeng pada istrinya yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau bisa melihat dan mengatur ulang jika mau" Ujar Heechul mantap.

"Baguslah, mereka akan segera sampai"

Heechul hanya tersenyum dan menganggukpelan.

"Apa kau kurang enak badan? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat?" Hanggeng menyentuh pipi Heechul lembut. Memastikan keadaan istri tercintanya baik-baik saja.

Heechul kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "Aku rasa aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku akan ke kamar untuk mengambil obat dan membenahi riasanku sebentar. Suruh pelayan untuk memanggil Sehun di kamarnya."

"Baiklah" Ucap Hanggeng lembut sambil membela lembut lengan Heechul.

Tak lama setelah Heechul masuk kedalam rumah, sebuah Bentley Mulsane ikut menampakkan diri dan berhenti di halaman rumah keluarga Oh. Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berbadan kekar keluar dari mobil. Bergerak cepat untuk segera membukakan pintu penumpang bergantian. Hanggeng tersenyum di tempatnya berdiri karena tamu pentingnya telah datang.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Tuan dan dan Nyonya Jung." Sambut Hanggeng saat Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong melangkah mendekat ke arah Hanggeng berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas undangan makan malamnya, Hanggeng-ah. Kami sangat terkesan" Yunho melepas tautanya pada Jaejoong untuk merangkul Hanggeng sejenak.

"Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah perjamuan khusus untuk pertemuan kita kembali disini, hyung" Hanggeng tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple di pipinya yang begitu menarik.

"Kau benar. Ah, apa kau masih mengingatnya. Ini adalah istriku tercinta" Yunho tersenyum sejenak pada Hanggeng sebelum berpaling menatap istrinya "Dia adalah teman lama yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu, Yeobo"

Jaejoong tersenyum anggun menyambut uluran tangan Hanggeng padanya.

"Aku Oh Hanggeng, kecantikan anda benar-benar membuat pria manapaun terpesona, Jaejoong-ssi. Tak salah jika Yunho hyung selalu membanggakanmu sebagai istri tercintanya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Hanggeng-ssi" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menarik tangannya kembali dengan anggun.

"Ah, silahkan masuk. Istriku sudah menyiapkan sedikit hidangan khas negara ini di dalam"

Ketiganya bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah saat Heechul melangkah turun dari tangga. Sedikit terkejut saat manik mata cerahnya bertatapan dengan sinar wajah yang begitu familiar baginya. Wanita cantik yang masih begitu menawan di usianya yang terbilang tak muda lagi.

"Oenni..."

.

Meja makan yang sudah di persiapkan oleh nyonya Oh kini telah dipenuhi oleh lima orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam. Empat orang diantaranya terlihat sangat menikmati acara makan malam itu. Terkecuali seseorang yang terlihat paling muda di sana. Dialah Oh Sehun yang hanya bisa diam dan melakukan hal yang sewajarnya.

"Jadi, Sehun juga bersekolah di Empire High School? Kedua putriku juga bersekolah disana. Apa kalian memiliki hubungan yang baik?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut pada Sehun yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara dan hanya fokus pada makanan di hadapannya.

"Benar, ahjuma. Bahkan kami sering hadir di jam bimbingan belajar yang sama" Jawab Sehun sopan. Membuat kedua orang tua disana tersenyum lega.

"Oenni, kebetulan aku memasakkan menu seafood kesukaanmu ini, kau harus mencobanya" Heechul menyendokkan udang asam manis ke piring Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Heechul-ah, kau masih ingat makanan yang ku sukai rupanya" Jaejoong tersenyum manis sekali. Senyuman andalannya yang selalu menjadi daya pikat seorang Jaejoong waktu remaja dulu.

"Ini adalah kebetulan yang melegakan, hyung. Para istri kita ternyata sudah dekat sejak lama, dan putra putri kita juga sudah saling mengenal" timpal Hanggeng yang diangguki setuju oleh Yunho

"Jika kedua istri kita sudah saling memiliki hubungan baik, kurasa tak sulit untuk saling mendekatkan putra putri kita."

"Lain kali ajaklah putra putri kalian agar bisa lebih dekat dengan putra kami" Kali ini Heechul yang bersuara.

"Jadi ini adalah sebuah undangan makan malam selanjutnya?" Jaejoong bertanya anggun.

"Kau selalu cepat tanggap dengan maksud pembicaraan ini, Oenni" Timpal Heechul dengan senyum cerah.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah upaya yang baik untuk mendekatkan putra putri kita."

"Ya, dan mempercepat proses peresmiannya" Heechul meringis lebar sebelum melahap makanannya. Itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti

"Peresmian?"

Hanggeng, Heechul dan Yunho saling menatap bergantian. Jadi Yunho belum membicarakan hal ini pada istrinya. Suasana mendadak hening sejenak, Yunho berdeham saat akan mengawali ucapannya.

"Jadi waktu itu adalah usia kandunganmu yang ke enam bulan. Singkat cerita, saat aku mengantarmu untuk cek kandungan. Dan waktu itu dokter hanya mengatakan jika janin yang ada di kandunganmu adalah perempuan. Saat itu kebetulan Hanggeng berada di rumah sakit yang sama karena istrinya akan segera melahirkan. Kami begitu bahagia karena bertemu sebagai teman lama. Hanggeng berujar padaku, jika Heechul benar-benar melahirkan bayi laki-laki maka kami akan menyatukannya"

"Maksudmu, kau akan menjodohkan salah satu putri kita dengan salah satu putra keluarga Oh?" Jaejoong benar-benar mengontrol emosinya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia tak boleh memperlihatkan jika sebenarnya dia sedang benar-benar terkejut saat ini.

"Tepatnya adalah putri bungsu kita" Yunho tersenyum sebelum alisnya kembali bertaut lucu "Apa maksudmu dengan salah satu putra keluarga Oh, yeobo? Oh Sehun adalah putra semata wayang mereka" Kini Yunho yang merasa sedikit bingung, tatapannya berpaling pada dua orang dihadapannya seolah mencari penjelasan.

"Mungkin maksud Jaejoong-ssi adalah Yifan. Sebenarnya dia adalah putra dari saudara kami, hanya saja istriku selalu menyebutnya sebagai putra kami." Hanggeng menjelaskan.

DEG!

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak tanpa satu alasan pasti. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya sedikit berpacu saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Hanggeng padanya. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menetralkan hatinya sendiri, mengabaikan kilasan-kilasan kenangan masa lalu yang pernah mengisi harinya

"Apa dia juga masih berstatus pelajar seperti Sehun?" Jaejoong bertanya hati-hati seolah jika ceroboh sedikit saja akan segera membunuh hati orang lain.

"Mereka hanya selisih dua tahun. Itupun yang menjadikan alasan Yifan tak duduk makan malam bersama kali ini, selain dia adalah pelajar tingkat tiga yang harus lebih fokus pada pelajarannya. Dia juga sedikit sulit jika harus berhadapan dengan banyak orang" Kali inin Hanggeng sedikit canggung saat mengatakannya. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Heechul yang ikut membeku dan Sehun yang seolah ikut tak tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Ahaahaaahaaa... jadi begitu.." Yunho tertawa diikuti Hanggeng dan Heechul yang tersenyum canggung. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang hanya diam menatapi Sehun yang hanya menunduk. Tak bergerak, hanya serius memandangi makanannya.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan sendirian meninggalkan mobilnya di area parkir dengan langkah malas dan ekspresi yang tak bisa di tebak. Hey, bukankah memang begitulah dirinya. Tapi kenapa pagi ini dia berjalan sendirian? Mana Chanyeol yang selalu menempelinya? Entahlah, Kris masa bodoh dengan hal itu.

Jika biasanya dia hanya perlu berjalan dengan pandangan fokus ke depan, mungkin tidak untuk pagi ini. Ada satu hal yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Benar, ekor matanya sempat menangkap sosok gadis yang memiliki sikap hampir sama dengan dirinya keluar dari mobil.

Seketika itu Kris berhenti di posisinya, melihat kearah Aston Martin yang berhenti di halaman sekolah. Itu Luhan, keluar dari sisi kiri mobil, dan Ziyu keluar dari sisi kanan dengan sikap cerianya berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan yang hanya berdiri diam. Pintu kemudi terbuka, muncul sosok pria tinggi yang langsung tersenyum dan mengacak ringan rambut Luhan. Dan gadis itu langsung membalas dengan pelukan hangat walau sejenak.

Jika melihat dari wajah dan penampilannya, mungkin saja pria itu adalah kakaknya, bukankah mereka memang memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Kris juga tahu itu bukan. Hal itulah yang terbesit di pikiran Kris. Sebelum dia memutuskan berpaling dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Deer!"

Sayup-sayup Kris masih bisa mendengar panggilan itu, entah mengapa tubuh Kris kembali bereaksi dan fokus kearah suara itu begitu saja. Matanya langsung tertuju pada dua gadis yang berjalan beriringan, dengan salah satunya yang menoleh ke belakang.

Tapi kenapa Luhan. Kenapa hanya Luhan yang menoleh? Dan Ziyu, kenapa dia justru sibuk dengan cemilan yang ada di tangannya.

Kris masih belum bisa mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah tiga orang itu. Terlebih ketika sayup-sayup Kris mendengar jika pemuda itu benar-benar memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Deer'. Tapi kenapa hanya Luhan? Kenapa justru Ziyu tak merespon apa-apa.

Tidak, mungkin saja terjadi salah paham. Mungkin saja Kris salah dengar. Jarak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan Aston Martin itu tak dekat. Jadi bisa saja Kris salah dengar. Tapi bisakah Kris meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kali ini.

"Tsk!"

Kris berdecak, kemudian setengah berlari dia memasuki gedung sekolah. Sampai di pintu masuk, dia tak lagi melihat kedua gadis kembar yang di carinya, bahkan Aston Martin yang mengantar mereka sudah lenyap. Secepat kilat dia memutar arahnya, mengejar keduanya. Kemana? Tentu saja kearah menuju kelasnya.

Dan, benar saja. Kris bisa melihat kedua anak kembar yang selalu membuatnya penasaran itu. Si kuncir kuda sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke kelas, dan yang pendiam belum. Kris menambah kecepatan berlarinya tanpa peduli keluhan setiap siswa yang berbenturan dengan tubuhnya.

SRAAAK!

Kris berhasil meraih lengan Luhan, meski dirinya sempat limbung karena lengannya yang ditarik secara tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua berjalan cepat, membuat mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna. Sebagian karena perasaan kaget, sebagian lagi karena perasaan asing yang bergejolak dihatinya ketika matanya menatap punggung lebar milik pria jangkung berambut pirang itu

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan?" Luhan sudah berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa.

"Membawamu bersamaku" Singkat Kris tanpa menoleh pada Luhan dan justru itu lebih baik baginya.

"Kau salah menarik lengan orang"

Luhan merasakan genggaman tangan Kris di lengannya merenggang, tapi pemuda itu tak begitu saja melepaskannya. Melainkan berganti menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak" Kris hanya meliriknya. Sedikit.

"Tapi aku Luhan" Bukankah penampilan dan sikapnya sudah sangat menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

"Tepat sekali"

Luhan mendengus pelan. Sedikit lega, sedikit lagi sebal. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini jadinya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Luhan mencoba bertanya kembali. Kiranya dia sedikit belum percaya bahwa yang di depannya ini nyata. Luhan, ada apa denganmu?

"Temani aku makan"

Kedua alis Luhan berkerut lucu. Kalau ingin makan kenapa tidak ke kantin saja. Tidakkah pria berambut pirang itu sadar ini bukanlah jalan menuju kantin. Atau mungkin, Kris punya rencana lain. Entahlah, Luhan hanya perlu menurut bukan.

Kali ini genggaman Kris di tangan Luhan benar-benar terlepas. Sedikit gurat kecewa muncul di mimik wajah sendu Luhan. Hey, kenapa Luhan malah memikirkan ini?

Luhan mengendikkan kepala, kemudian menyebarkan pandangannya. Sedikit tak percaya, tapi Luhan bisa menebak tempat apa ini. Ini atap sekolah. Bola matanya menari mencari keberadaan sosok pemuda pirang yang membawanya kemari.

Astaga, jadi Kris benar-benar berniat membawanya kemari. Apa sebenarnya maksudnya. Luhan melangkah sedikit lebar untuk menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk manis di lantai, menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari.

"Kau bilang ingin makan, kenapa malah ke sini?" Luhan berdiri selangkah di samping Kris.

"Aku memang akan makan disini" Kris tak menoleh.

"Jadi kau ingin makan sinar matahari?"

"Bekal yang kau bawa, sayang sekali jika tak ada yang makan" Secepat kilat tangan Kris menyambar tas bekal yang di bawa Luhan. Jadi sedari tadi pemuda pirang itu mengincar bekalnya. Ini menggelikan.

"Ya! Itu untuk makan si- " Ucapan Luhan menggantung begitu saja ketika Kris dengan santainya sudah mencomot sepotong sandwich keju nya. Tak ada yang dilakukan Luhan selain mendengus kesal dan menyusul untuk duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia benci dengan sikap menjengkelkan yang terkadang muncul dari pemuda itu.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai" Luhan berucap sambil memandangi gedung lain yang juga milik empire high school.

"Kau terlambat, sudah lima menit yang lalu. Jadi teruskan saja membolosnya" Bahkan Kris tak cemas sedikitpun. Jadi dia sengaja mencari alasan untuk mendapatkan hukuman dari sekolah. Kegilaan macam ini. Dan lagi, kenapa Luhan masih berada disini, dengannya pula.

"Tsk!" Luhan berdecak frustasi. Jelas-jelas dia tahu ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi kenapa dia justru tak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam menurut. Hei, itu bukan sikapnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang asing. Kris, dia belum lama mengenaln pemuda kutub berambut pirang itu. Jadi Luhan akan masih menganggap Kris sebagai orang asing. Tapi apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya hingga dia selalu menurut pada Kris.

Luhan mengehela nafas kasar. Memutuskan untuk mengusir pikiran memusingkan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kemudian dia mencoba mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu lakukan sebelumnya, diam dan menikmati hangat sinar matahari yang muncul malu-malu. Berada di atap pagi-pagi ternyata tidaklah seburuk yang dia bayangkan. Perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghirup aroma pagi hari yang begitu khas. Ini menyenangkan.

"Awas, tanganmu mengenai mukaku" Kris menurunkan tangan Luhan yang membentang di depannya dengan mimik kesal yang kentara di buat-buat. Itu membuat Luhan terpaksa membuka kembali matanya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada, dia menatap Kris tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona padaku? Mulai jatuh cinta lagi padaku?" Seringaian yang begitu terlihat menyebalkan di mata Luhan benar-benar mengembang di bibir Kris. Itu benar-benar mengganggu baginya. Bahkan setelah Luhan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain pun seringaian itu masih dapat dia lihat dengan jelas.

"Kemarilah!" Ujar Kris tiba-tiba. Tapi Luhan masih belum ingin memutar kepalanya kembali

"Lu!" Ulang Kris, kali ini jauh lebih lembut.

"Apa?" Dengan berat hati Luhan menoleh kearah Kris dan..

HAAP!

Sepotong sandwich sukses disuapkan Kris ke mulut Luhan yang terbuka. Membuat matanya membulat. Juga sedikit tersedak karena kaget. Kris segera meraih susu kotak yang tersimpan rapi di kotak bekal makan siang milik Luhan dan menyodorkan itu padanya.

"Pelan-pelan" Tangan Kris mengusap punggung Luhan lembut. Mata tajamnya mengawasi cara minum Luhan yang sedikit rakus. Kedua pipi gadis itu bahkan bersemu merah. Tanpa terasa kedua sudut bibir Kris tertarik membentuk segaris lurus. Ya, Kris tersenyum.

"Kau juga boleh memiliki tempat ini sekarang" Kris mulai bersuara.

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Dia memastikan dulu dimana Kris meletakkan tangannya. Oh, pemuda itu tak lagi berniat untuk menyumpal mulutnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak banyak orang yang berani menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Dan aku selalu kesini karena tempat ini begitu nyaman. Sejak itu, semakin sedikit orang yang berani datang kemari. Itu lebih baik, aku tak suka suara berisik mereka"

"Tapi apa yang salah dengan tempat ini hingga sebelumnya-pun tempat ini tak banyak dikunjungi?" Luhan ingin tahu kali ini.

"Karena setiap mereka yang datang ke tempat ini adalah kesalahan. Aku menganggapnya seperti itu"

Benar. Memang semua orang yang datang ke tempat ini telah melakukan kesalahan. Termasuk dirinya. Sial.

Luhan mendengus "Pantas seperti itu, kau mengusir mereka"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun" Kris memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Bahkan mereka akan lari terbirit-birit saat melihatmu dalam keadaan tertidur sekalipun" Luhan melirik Kris dengan mata yang memicing.

"Kenapa itu terdengar seperti kau sedang melebih-lebihkan?" Kris membalas Luhan sakartis

"Itu yang ku lihat"

Kris mendengus, memutar bola matanya "Lalu itukah alasanmu berlalu begitu saja ketika pertama kali kita bertemu di koridor?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alinsnya tak mengerti. Bertemu di koridor? Kapan?

Tunggu!

Koridor?

Insiden itu!

Seketika Luhan merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat, sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan itu dengan menoleh kearah lain. "I..itu, aku terburu-buru"

"Begitukah?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja" Setengah mati Luhan berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Bahkan hanya karena hal itu Luhan dibuat serba salah. Pemuda itu benar-benar.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang telinga dan pipimu memerah?"

Apa? Benarkah? Bahkan pemuda pirang itu mengucapkannya dengan nada ringan yang menyebalkan. Demi apapun Luhan kembali menginginkan pintu kemana saja milik doraemon. Sekarang juga. Tolong.

Hening sesaat. Dan Luhan berdoa agar pemuda itu segera mengajaknya kembali kekelas. Atau setidaknya berhenti membicarakan apapun saat ini.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" Apa lagi yang Kris tanyakan kali ini. Tak bisakah dia diam seperti biasanya.

"Hn?" Dan Luhanpun bahkan masih ragu untuk kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa kau menikmati harimu bersekolah disini?" Ulangnya

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan sedikit melirik Kris, bermaksud mencari tahu ekpresi apa yang keluar dari mimik mukanya. Bahkan itu adalah hal sia-sia yang pernah Luhan lakukan.

"Menurutmu?" Kris melakukan hal yang sama. Membuat Luhan merengut lucu. Kemudian memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap lantai.

"Entahlah, akupun tak ingin memikirkan itu. Berada dimanapun akan terasa sama saja bagiku. Mungkin karena orang tuaku yang selalu membawaku kemanapun mereka tinggal. Tsk, aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi pergi kemanapun sendirian itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku jadi tak punya banyak teman karena sering pindah sekolah" Luhan sedikit tersentak, apa dia baru saja mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Bahkan dia mengatakannya begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Ingat, Kris adalah orang asing.

"Ziyu tak bersamamu?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya samar. Namun Luhan hanya menggeleng sekali.

"Sudah ku bilang aku selalu sendirian"

"Kau bukan anak tunggal, bahkan kau kembar, dan juga memiliki kakak laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika kau selalu sendirian?"

"Aku tak harus menceritakan masalah pribadiku padamu. Dan... hey, darimana kau tahu kami memiliki kakak laki-laki?" Luhan menyalak tajam. Kemudian medesis "Oenni pasti mengatakan semuanya padamu"

Melihat itu, Kris hanya mendengus dan menatap Luhan sakartis. "Jangan buang waktumu dengan selalu meratapi hidup. Kau masih memiliki segalanya. Banyak-banyaklah bersyukur, kau masih jauh lebih beruntung dari orang lain yang benar-benar hidup sendirian"

"Bicaramu seperti orang frustasi saja"

"Aku berkata jujur"

"Jadi yang kau maksud adalah dirimu sendiri?"

"Tidak seluruhnya benar. Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang sudah sangat lama ku cari. Seseorang yang ku anggap sebagai adik."

"Seseorang yang kau anggap adik, malang sekali orang itu" Kalimat Luhan bernada mengejek. Wow, apakah Luhan sedang berada dalam fase labil?

"Apa yang salah?" Tanya Kris datar, reflek membuat Luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sebelumnya kau benar-benar hidup sendirian? Bagaimana dengan orang tua dan saudaramu kandungmu?" Lagi-lagi Luhan merutuk. Sejak kapan dia berusaha ingin mencampuri urusan orang asing. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengannya. Ingatkan Luhan untuk segera mengkonsultasikan masalahnya dengan aunty Kyu-nya.

"Aku tak harus menceritakan masalah pribadiku padamu"

Sial, apa yang Kris lakukan. Dia mencoba mengembalikan ucapan Luhan sendiri. Iiissssh, mengapa pemuda itu menyebalkan sekali. Tak ada yang Luhan bisa lakukan selain berdecak kesal dan menyumpah serapahi pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Lu.." Lirih Kris.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Luhan tak lantas menoleh ke arah Kris lagi. Dan hanya melirik tajam padanya. Tanpa menjawab, dia justru kembali meneguk susu kotak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Seonggok susu bahkan lebih menarik dari pada pemuda pirang yang banyak digilai hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah ini. Mereka semua benar-benar memiliki kelainan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

BYURRR!

Luhan menyemburkan susu yang belum sempat dia telan. Bahkan kotak susu itu entah terpental kemana. Apa-apaan pemuda pirang itu. Lelucon apa lagi ini?

"Kau gila?" Luhan mendelik tajam. Kali ini dia memutar kepalanya sempurna ke arah Kris.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Kris sekarang. Terkikik geli. Hei, sadarkah apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Pemuda itu, apa dia memang sudah benar-benar tak waras.

"Tsk!" Luhan bergerak bangkit, hendak berdiri. Namun Kris menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kau membuatku terlambat dan kehilangan materi di jam pertama pelajaran. Dan kini kau berusaha membuatku ikut gila sepertimu!" Ronta Luhan namun justru semakin membuat Kris mengeratkan genggamannya. Bahkan lebih kuat dan menghentakkan tangan Luhan untuk kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku serius, Lu" Suara Kris terdengar mantap. Jadi, pemuda itu benar-benar serius kali ini. Tapi mengapa sebelumnya dia sempat tertawa. Ini konyol namanya. Apa pemuda itu sedang mencoba membodohinya.

Tidak. Luhan yakin tidak. Berkali-kali dia menatap kedua manik mata tajam Kris bergantian, dan dia tak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Itu semakin membuat jantungnya memacu jauh lebih cepat. Hey, perasaan macam apa ini.

Terlebih saat Kris menggeser posisi duduknya menghadap kearahnya. Bahkan jarinya yang belum melepaskan lengan Luhan kini bergerak turun. Menggenggam ringan jemari lentik Luhan. Ini gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Luhan sudah melupakan cara bernafas dengan baik. Dia mulai sesak, dan berdebar..

"Jadilah gadisku"

 **Tbc**


	10. Trouble part II

Title : **SUNFLOWERS**

Lenght : Chapters / 9

Pair : Kris-Han

Cast : Kris aka Wu Yifan  
Luhan as Jung Luhan / Jung Ziyu  
Oh Sehun  
Park Chanyeol  
Lee Taemin  
Kim Jongin  
Choi Minho  
Taeyong as Jung Taeyong

dan cast lain yang timbul-tenggelam di setiap chapter

Genre : Family, Drama, Romantic, Gender Switch

Rate : T

Note : Cerita fiksi ini adalah asli milik saya, tidak dan jangan meng-copy fiksi ini tanpa konfirmasi saya terlebih dahulu.

Soal cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengenai hal itu. Pertama, saya adalah shipper beberapa couple di sini. Saya gak tega dan gak rela kalo harus memasangkan dengan cast lain. Hehe. Ke-dua, saya benar-benar gak tahan untuk mengakui kecantikan cast GS di sini. -_-" Jadi segera tinggalkan atau lewati halaman ini jika pembaca tak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan nge-bash fiksi ini.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar ^ ^

.

.

[[ Prev Story]]

 _"Aku serius, Lu" Suara Kris terdengar mantap._

 _Jadi, pemuda itu benar-benar serius kali ini. Tapi mengapa sebelumnya dia sempat tertawa. Ini konyol namanya. Apa pemuda itu sedang mencoba membodohinya._

 _Tidak. Luhan yakin tidak. Berkali-kali dia menatap kedua manik mata tajam Kris bergantian, dan dia tak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Itu semakin membuat jantungnya memacu jauh lebih cepat. Hey, perasaan macam apa ini._

 _Terlebih saat Kris menggeser posisi duduknya menghadap kearahnya. Bahkan jarinya yang belum melepaskan lengan Luhan kini bergerak turun. Menggenggam ringan jemari lentik si rusa. Ini gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Luhan sudah melupakan cara bernafas dengan baik. Dia mulai sesak, dan berdebar.._

 _"Jadilah gadisku"_

Luhan merasakan jika jantungnya akan segera melompat keluar. Dia masih mematung, tak percaya. Matanya membulat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kris, satu-satunya orang asing yang membuatnya menjadi gila.

Setengah mati Luhan berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir apa yang kemudian dia lihat. Wajah Kris sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Mata tajam itu meredup dan terfokus pada satu titik di wajahnya.

Kris masih terus berusaha membunuh jarak diantara mereka. Jika terus seperti ini Luhan bisa segera mati karena melupakan cara bernafas. Tubuhnya yang bebaspun benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan, apa otot-ototnya sudah mulai tak berfungsi.

Bagaimana ini, bahkan Luhan sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang begitu hangat dan memabukkan. Aroma nafasnya, Luhan menikmatinya. Bahkan kini matanya terpejam begitu saja. Dan ketika bibir cherrynya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat, begitu lembut seolah tubuhnya terasa ringan dan melayang.

Ini, menakjubkan.

Tak lama kemudian Kris kembali menarik wajahnya, diam-diam Luhan merasa kecewa. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap wajah Kris yang terlihat menawan dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibir plumnya. Bibir itu...

Bibir.

Hei, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Apa Kris baru saja menciumnya?

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kembali setelah benar-benar yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kini si rusa kecil tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang merah sempurna. Hening yang berlangsung lama. Keduanya terhenyak dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berdering, Kim saem berjalan keluar saat kelas mulai ramai. Sebagian sudah berjalan mengekori guru cantik itu. Bukan untuk mengikutinya ke kantor guru, melainkan ikut keluar menuju kantin. Termasuk tiga gadis ini.

Ziyu menyeret lengan kiri Luhan dan Taemin menyeret lengan kanannya menuju tempat biasa di kantin. Tenang saja, mereka tidak sedang melakukan adegan kekerasan. Ziyu dan Taemin hanya terlalu penasaran dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghilang diawal pelajaran. Dan muncul kembali saat jam ketiga dimulai.

"Nah, Hannie. Sekarang katakan kemana saja kau tadi? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan membuat kami panik" Ziyu mengawali dengan nada menggebu penuh semangat sebagai ciri khasnya.

"Benar. Membolos di jam pelajaran. Aku yakin itu bukan gayamu." Timpal Taemin dengan sedikit menyebikkan bibirnya dan kedua lengan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Meskipun tadi bukan kelas Ju Myuk saem, kau tak mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja" Tambah Ziyu

"Kau membuatku berpikir jika mereka mulai membullymu lagi" Taemin belum diam.

"Apa? Adikku di bully?" Jadi siapa yang di interogasi sebenarnya, Ziyu.

Luhan sampai memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Awal Luhan masuk di sekolah ini, banyak sekali yang iri dengannya. Sudah pasti karena kecantikkan dan otak cerdasnya. Luhan sering mendapat sticky note misterius dan segala jenis keisengan mereka" Taemin mulai menjelaskan walau jelas-jelas Ziyu sudah salah sasaran.

"Katakan padaku siapa mereka, Taem"

"Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para sunbae centil yang sering menggoda si naga kutub ketua tim basket yang berwajah dingin itu. Kau tau kelompok cheer yang selalu berdandan menor itu kan. Yang salah satunya bernama Sojin. Lalu beberapa anak club dance, seperti Youn Ah. Dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua selalu memperingatkan Luhan untuk menjauhi sunbae naga kutub itu"

"Naga kutub siapa? Eh, maksudmu Krissie.. ehm Kris oppa?" Ziyu asal menebak dan sialnya itu memang benar.

"Ya, dia orangnya. Tapi, kenapa aku baru menyadari jika dia berusaha mendekati Luhan selama ini. Apa sunbae naga kutub itu menyukai Luhan?" Taemin membelalakkan matanya. Menatap horor kearah Ziyu yang juga berekspresi sama. Kemudian mereka berdua menoleh kearah Luhan yang malah fokus menatap keluar jendela.

"Hannie, apa itu benar?" Ziyu penasaran setengah mati

Luhan tak menyahut, pandanganya masih fokus keluar jendela. Jika dilihat lagi, ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi wajahnya hari ini. Ada sedikit rona dan lengkungan senyum di bibirnya.

"Hannie" Ulang Ziyu, tangannya mengusap pundak Luhan. Membuatnya menoleh kearah Ziyu, dan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Ini pertama kalinya Ziyu melihat senyum Luhan.

"Luhan, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" Taemin ikut terperangah.

Menyadari sedang membuat teman dan kakaknya bingung, Luhan segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya sebiasa mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada bicara Luhan mulai kembali datar seperti biasa

Kedua gadis di hadapannya masih terbata dengan sikap aneh Luhan yang lain dari biasanya. Tersenyum adalah hal langka yang Luhan lakukan. Bahkan kali ini dia melakukannya tanpa alasan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kembali keluaran jendela setelah teman dan kakaknya tak merespon pertanyaannya. Dia suka sekali memandang kearah luar terlebih jika ada pemuda pirang itu disana.

Ya, dia. Dialah alasan tubuh Luhan bergerak diluar kendali. Seperti lengkungan di bibirnya yang mulai terlihat kembali kali ini.

.

.

Aston martin yang dikemudi Chanwook berhenti tepat di halaman kediaman Jung. Kedua pintu belakang di masing-masing sisinya sudah terbuka hampir bersamaan sebelum Chanwook melakukannya. Kedua nonanya keluar dan langsung bergandengan melangkah masuk setelah pintu rumah terbuka. Mungkin hal biasa jika Ziyu yang melakukannya, tapi akan terasa aneh jika Luhan ikut demikian.

"Selamat datang nona" Kyungsoo menyapa dari balik pintu

"Terima kasih, Oenni." Sapa Ziyu dengan senyum ceria khasnya. Satu lagi, Luhan juga melakukannya. Meski hanya seulas senyum tipis.

"Apa kau melihat nona Luhan yang berbeda sore ini?" Tanya Chanwook yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Keduanya masih terpaku pada punggung kedua nonanya yang melangkah santai sambil bergandengan menuju kamar masing-masing

"Mungkin suasana hati nona Luhan sedang baik hari ini" Ujar Kyungsoo yang memang selalu kalem.

"Benar, mungkin kau sudah sering melihatnya. Tapi ini hal yang luar biasa bagi kami." Tambah Chanwook

"Jadi oppa sudah tak canggung lagi berada di satu mobil dengan mereka?"

"Justru ini membuatku semakin gila. Aku jadi benar-benar tak bisa membedakan mereka"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum perhatian keduanya beralih pada Bentley Mulsane silver yang baru saja berhenti tepat di belakang aston martin. Woobin terburu-buru keluar dari bangku kemudi dan membukakan pintu penumpang di belakangnya. Jaejoong keluar dengan langkah anggun. Disusul Taeyong yang keluar dari sisi pintu penumpang lain.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya, Tuan muda" Kyungsoo membungkukkan kepalanya. Changwook pun turut melakukannya.

Taeyoong yang menggandeng sang Mommy hanya membalas dengan ulasan senyum, begitu juga Jaejoong. Dia terlihat lebih sumringah ketika melihat Chanwook sudah berdiri didepannya. Pertanda kedua putrinya sudah berada dirumah.

"Dimana kedua putriku?" Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat cerah dan ceria ketika bertanya

Ah, jadi senyum ceria yang menjadi ciri khas Ziyu adalah milik wanita cantik ini.

"Mereka baru saja tiba, Nyonya. Sedang beristirahat di kamar" Jawab Kyungso sopan, berjalan selangkah di belakang Taeyong.

Perlahan senyum itu memudar. Sepertinya sang nyonya sedikit kecewa. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai dua. Tepatnya dari kamar berpintu penuh dengan ukiran bunga matahari. Ya, pintu itu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar. Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda yang masih berseragam lengkap melongok keluar.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" Ziyu memekik dan segera berlari ke tempat sang Mommy berdiri. Kemudian menghambur kepelukan hangat wanita cantik itu hingga melepas tautan tangannya dengan Taeyong yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi nak, kau bisa saja terjatuh" Ujar Jaejoong lembut saat membalas pelukan Ziyu yang sempat membuatnya tersentak kebelakang.

"Tapi aku terlalu kangen Mommy. Kalau mommy berjanji pulang cepat seperti ini setiap hari, aku juga berjanji tak akan berlarian seperti tadi"

"Tsk, aku tak yakin kau bisa menepatinya. Setiap hari kau terlalu bersemangat untuk melakukan hal apapun. Berjalan pelan saja kau tak bisa. Siapapun akan mengeluh jika sedang berjalan bergandengan denganmu" Cibir Taeyong sedikit membungkuk, menatap wajah adiknya yang masih bergelayut manja di pundak sang Mommy lebih dekat dengan ekpresi yang menggelikan.

Ziyu merengut, sedetik kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan Mommy-nya dan membalas tatapan Taeyong dengan ekspresi yang sama "Itu benar-benar bencana bagi rumah ini, gege. Karena tanpa aku, rumah ini akan sepi"

"Tentu saja, rumah akan sepi tanpa kalian, nak." Jaejoong mencoba menengahi perdebatan lucu kedua anaknya dengan mengelus pundak Ziyu lembut hingga kembali menoleh padanya.

"Iya, Mommy, aku akan menularkan semangatku pada semua orang supaya tak lambat lagi seperti gege" Ziyu menggoda Taeyong dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Jaejoong.

"Ya! Bocah kecil ini mencoba mengataiku? Kemari kau, jangan lari" Dan Taeyoong pura-pura murka dengan membelalakkan matanya lucu. Kemudian mengejar Ziyu yang sudah lebih dulu berlarian mengitari ruang tengah.

Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli melihat pemandangan hangat dihadapan matanya. Sudah sangat lama dia merindukan suasana yang begitu hidup seperti ini. Rumah mewah bak istana ini tak akan senyap dan redup lagi setelah semua anggota keluarganya kembali. Tapi tunggu, mengapa hanya satu putrinya di sini. Kemana putri bungsunya?

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan anggun. Kemudian mendongak ke arah kamar kedua putrinya yang berhadapan. Bibirnya hampir saja terbuka untuk memanggil nama putri bungsunya yang berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Pandangannya redup mengikuti kemana arah kedua kakaknya berlarian di sekitar ruangan tengah.

Hati Jaejoong bergemuruh, bibir itu terkatup seketika. Matanya mulai jernih berair ketika Luhan sama sekali tak menyadari jika sang Mommy telah berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya tanpa suara. Dan Luhan justru berbalik dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Mommy, tolong aku. Gege tak mau berhenti mengejarku" Rengek Ziyu tak menyadari jika Jaejoong sedikit melamun dan mencoba mencari bantuan dari sang Mommy. Meski sedikit tersentak, Jaejoong berusaha menampakkan senyumannya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat mengalir diam-diam.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.15 malam, namun Luhan masih belum juga menyelesaikan kegiatan rutin yang selalu dia kerjakan di meja belajarnya. Tentu saja, dia seorang pelajar. Dan kewajibannya adalah belajar. Gadis pendiam itu pernah memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses seperti sang daddy. Itu adalah keinginan terbesarnya, setidaknya sampai umurnya menginjak sepuluh tahun. Karena selanjutnya gadis bermata rusa itu telah memiliki keinginan lain. Bahkan dia tak bisa menjamin jika saat ini kehendaknya masih sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu atau sudah bergamti yang lain lagi.

Luhan sempat menguap ketika telinganya mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Selanjutnya adalah suara pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan derap langkah ringan yang mendekat kearahnnya. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Ziyu yang meringis lebar dengan tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam buku tugas.

"Hannie, aku khawatir kau sudah tidur. Syukurlah jika kau masih duduk di situ" Ziyu masih meringis lebar di tempatnya berdiri ketika mendapati ekspresi wajah Luhan yang selalu sulit ditebak. Meski tak merasa canggung, Ziyu tetap membutuhkan waktu untuk membiasakan matanya menerima ekspresi wajah Luhan yang selalu sama setiap waktu.

"Ada apa?" Luhan mulai bertanya

"Ehm, aku masih sedikit kurang mengerti dengan soal semacam tugas yang diberikan Ju Myuk saem di sekolah tadi. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Ziyu bertanya hati-hati.

Luhan terlihat sedikit berfikir, namun kemudian dengan mantap bibirnya mengucap "Kemarilah"

Ziyu menurut saja dan segera duduk di kursi belajar setelah Luhan mempersilahkannya. Jika di waktu santai Luhan akan bersikap dingin, lain hal jika si bungsu ini sedang menjelaskan sebuah materi yang sulit di mengerti. Luhan yang tak banyak bicara akan dengan tegas menjelaskan seluruh rumus dengan detail. Dia tak kan berhenti sebelum Ziyu benar-benar memahami apa yang sebelumnya tak ia mengerti.

"Sampai di sini apa kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Luhan setelah satu jam lebih membimbing Ziyu mengerjakan beberapa soal yang serupa. Ziyu mengangguk sebelum menguap lebar dan membantu Luhan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja belajar adik kembarnya itu.

"Hannie, apa kau sudah mengantuk?"

Luhan yang baru saja mengembalikan buku-buku tebal di rak mini kamarnya menoleh ke arah Ziyu "Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau lebih terlihat seperti itu dari pada aku"

"Ani.." Ziyu menggeleng semangat "Bagaimana kalau kita minum susu bersama sebelum tidur. Soo oenni juga meletakkan gelas susu-ku di samping gelasmu"

Seketika mata sayu itu mendadak melebar dengan binar indah dan kilatan ceria seperti biasa. Ziyu beralih duduk di ranjang empuk milik Luhan dengan riang.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia kemudian melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan meraih dua gelas tinggi berisi susu yang akan diminumnya sebelum tidur. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekati pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamar tidurnya dengan balkon, tempat favoritnya saat berdiam diri. Sebelah tangan Luhan terulur untuk menyodorkan segelas susu milik Ziyu sebelum dia menjatuhkan dirinya di karpet bulu yang membalut lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Duduk diam memandangi langit malam yang masih jelas terlihat meski dibatasi oleh pintu kaca kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat hidup jauh dari keluarga kandungmu?" gumam Luhan setelah menyeruput gelas susunya. Pandangannya masih tak berpaling dari indahnya langit malam yang kala itu penuh bintang.

Ziyu menoleh kearah Luhan yang membelakanginya. Kemudian mengikuti untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan. Menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan yang masih menikmati langit malam.

"Disana aku tak hidup sendirian. Ada _komo, sachon_ dan _oppa-_ ku. Meski begitu, perasaan rindu pada sederet nama yang kala itu belum benar-benar aku kenali juga cukup jelas aku rasakan. Anehnya, aku selalu merasa mempunyai jiwa lain yang selalu ingin ku temui. Terlebih saat aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin." Ziyu tersenyum saat berceloteh tentang kisahnya. Tanpa menyadari Luhan yang benar-benar fokus mendengarkan. Bahkan saat ini muncul pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otak Luhan. Selama ini dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang Ziyu katakan.

"Hannie, kau tahu, setelah bertemu denganmu aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan walau kita tak sedang bersama. Aku bisa merasakan kebohongan yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Aku juga merasakan sakit yang mungkin kau alami. Aku juga akan ikut bahagia saat kau senang meski kau tak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Luhan tampak bertanya serius kali ini, menciptakan kerutan di kening yang seakan ingin menyatu. Dan Ziyu melakukan hal yang sama sebelum dia terkikik geli.

"Hei, apa nona muda kita lupa jika dia sedang memiliki saudara kembar yang begitu menyayanginya?"

Luhan terdiam, kerutan di keningnya-pun sekejap menghilang. Hanya menyisakan mata sendu yang menatap kosong dan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di tebak.

"Orang yang memiliki saudara kembar akan memiliki ikatan batin yang begitu kuat melebihi siapapun. Aku juga seperti itu. Jadi jangan sekalipun mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" Ziyu menyentil hidung Luhan yang sedikit mengaduh kesakitan, sebelum dia kembali terkikik geli. Bola matanya menari mencermati gelas susu yang dia genggam. Seakan benda tersebut mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Hannie.."

Luhan tak menjawab, hanya menoleh dengan tatapan yang seolah telah mengucapkan pertanyaan _'ada apa?'_

"Apakah kau menyukai Krissie oppa?"

DEG!

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari mata Ziyu yang menatapnya lekat. Seolah jika Luhan membiarkan Ziyu menatap matanya, maka gadis berkuncir kuda itu akan bisa mengetahui jawabannya tanpa harus Luhan mengatakannya.

Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan. Dirinya saja masih belum mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sendiri terhadap pemuda pirang yang baginya sedikit kurang waras itu.

Apakah bergerak diluar kendali, kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir jernih, melupakan cara bernafas itu yang disebut jatuh cinta? Luhan akan merasa ada yang kurang dihatinya jika pemuda pirang itu sehari saja tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jantungnya akan berpacu lebih kencang jika pemuda pirang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sialnya Luhan sukai. Luhan akan merasakan kupu-kupu akan keluar dari perutnya jika pemuda itu sedang duduk di sebelahnya dan membicarakan hal manis dengannya.

Semua itu, perasaan macam apa semua itu?

"Hannie.."

Luhan kembali terhenyak mendengar Ziyu kembali menyebut memanggilnya. Entah mengapa hanya dengan mengingat pemuda pirang itu sudah membuat pipinya menghangat.

"Tsk, kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu jika sedang duduk denganku, Hannie. Aku sudah tau semuanya" Ziyu sedikit berjengkit untuk meletakkan gelas susu yang sudah kosong entah sejak kapan itu di atas meja nakas. Kemudian duduk kembali, menghadap Luhan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Bola mata Luhan menari-nari seolah mengiringi otaknya yang tengah berpikir keras mencari satu kalimat yang dapat membuat Ziyu berhenti mengintimidasinya. Hei, kemana perginya kemampuan Luhan mengelabuhi semua orang tentang perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Biasanya Luhan akan menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, bukan.

"Aku memang tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Krissie oppa padamu. Tapi aku bisa melihat tatapan matamu yang berbeda saat sedang berhadapan dengannya. Aku mengenalimu meski kau tak menyadari jika sejak lama aku berusaha melakukannya. Sikap aslimu yang tertutup, sangat berbeda jika sedang berhadapan dengan Krissie oppa. Bahkan aku pernah melihat kau tersenyum manis untuknya. Apa kau tau, aku benar-benar lega saat melihatnya"

Luhan hanya menggigit bibirnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Hannie. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan kau bisa istirahat." Ziyu bergerak bangkit dan meraih gelas kosong bekas susu untuk di kembalikan di dapur

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Ziyu yang baru saja akan memutar handle pintu, kini terdiam saat Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak terduga olehnya. Buru-buru ZIyu menolehkan kepalanya dan mengulas senyuman riang.

"Apa kau menahan perasaanmu karena kedekatanku dengan Krissie oppa?" Ziyu tergelak sejenak "Hannie, kau salah paham padaku. Tak ada hubungan spesial di antara kami. Jadi kau tak perlu lagi meragukan perasaanmu mulai saat ini. Oke"

Ziyu tersenyum ceria, mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan yang sedikit cengo sebelum menutup kembali daun pintu kamar Luhan.

Tapi Ziyu tak lekas pergi. Dia masih bertahan di sana. Berdiri diam di balik pintu kamar Luhan yang kembali rapat.

"Jika memang aku adalah masa lalu yang Krissie oppa cari, maka akan ku pastikan jika kau lah yang akan menjadi masa depannya, Hannie." Gumam Ziyu lirih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum kemudian dia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Luhan dan segera beringsut ke dapur untuk mengembalikan gelas kotor. Juga mengambil sedikit makanan yang bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah kelaparan di tengah malam, mungkin.

.

.

Sebuah bentley mulsane silver berhenti di halaman kediaman Jung. Terlihat Changwook berlarian ke arah mobil mewah itu dan segera membukakan sisi pintu penumpang. Woobin pun segera keluar dari bangku kemudi dan membukakan sisi pintu penumpang lain. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang keluar dari pintu yang berlawanan.

"Kau boleh istirahat sekarang, Woobin" Ujar Yunho dengan sedikit terburu. "Ah, Chanwook, dimana anak-anak?"

"Mereka di dalam kamarnya masing-masing, Tuan"

Tanpa membalas anggukan hormat dari Woobin dan Changwook, kepala keluarga Jung itu segera melangkahkan kakinya mengejar sang istri yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Yunho segera menghela nafas ketika mendapatinya istrinya yang masih berdiri di pantry untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Kiranya sang istri belum juga meredakan amarahnya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Dan terus berdiam diri meski mereka sedang menghadiri sebuah acara bersama.

"Yeobo, jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku sudah berulang kali minta maaf. Ini ku lakukan karena aku percaya dengan Hanggeng. Dia.."

"Jadi kau hanya percaya pada Hanggeng? Kau mengabaikan hak dan perasaan putrimu? Begitu maksudmu?" Jaejoong meletakkan gelas yang masih berisi air itu dengan kasar di pantry hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang sedikit kencang dan air yang sedikit berceceran. Matanyapun menyalak tajam ke arah suaminya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Kau membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit"

"Aniya.. Aiiiish... Yeobo, perjodohan ini ku lakukan untuk kebaikan putri kita juga. Aku hanya ingin putri kita mengenal calon suaminya sejak awal dengan baik." Tangan kekar Yunho terulur untuk memeluk pundak istri tercintanya dari belakang. Mencoba sekali lagi untuk meredam amarah Jaejoong dan seolah memberi penjelasan agar sang istri mau mengerti.

"Jika Oemma masih ada, beliau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan lebih dari ini semua. Kau tak lupa bagaimana awal kisah kita, Yeobo. Maafkan aku" Lanjut yunho

"Jadi Oemmonim juga terlibat dengan hal ini? Dengan Oh Hanggeng? Tanpa memberitahuku juga? Tak sadarkah kau mulai keterlaluan, Jung Yunho!"

Amarah jaejoong kembali meledak, dan kali ini lebih serius. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba selembut mungkin menghadapi sang istri yang sedang marah dan tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Oemma-ku, kau mengenalnya dengan baik, Yeobo. Beliau memintaku untuk segera merencanakan masa depan putri kita sejak awal, hingga saat dewasa nanti putri kita tak terbebani dan memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia. Oh Hanggeng yang kala itu akan segera memiliki seorang putra adalah pilihan terbaikku dari pada Oemma yang harus bertindak sendiri dan membuatmu semakin sulit. Percayalah Hanggeng adalah orang yang lurus dan tegas, tak cukupkah pertemuan kita dengan keluarganya kemarin malam? Dia pasti telah membesarkan putranya dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Dan perjanjian perjodohan itu, maaf aku tak mungkin untuk membatalkannya. Aku mohon padamu, maafkan aku, Yeobo. Maafkan aku"

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman hangat Yunho dengan frustasi, memalingkan tubuhnya untuk bisa memandang wajah suaminya.

"Aku masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan kecanggungan di keluarga ini, Yunnie. Bahkan Luhannie-ku masih belum mau berbicara denganku hingga saat ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang putri bungsuku rasakan jika dirinya akan di jodohkan dengan temannya sendiri. Ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas bahkan sudah dekat dan kita belum sempat mengatakan apapun padanya. Luhannie-ku akan segera membenciku. Aku gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik, Yunnie, aku benar-benar gagal"

Tangis Jaejoong pecah seketika meski kedua tangannya menutup sisi wajahnya agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar. Namun isakannya benar-benar pilu. Yunho hanya menghela nafas menyesalinya. Kedua lengannya terulur untuk segera memeluk istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeobo. Pasti ada jalan untuk kita semua. Putri kita sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cerdas. Dia juga mewarisi segala sifat mulia mu. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti jika apa yang kita lakukan adalah sesuatu yang terbaik baginya. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi dan berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. "

Yunho membimbing istrinya masuk kedalam kamar dan membiarkannya utuk segera beristirahat. Keduanya tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata rusa yang kini tengah menari-nari gelisah, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari percakapan kedua orang tuanya.

Pemilik sepasang mata rusa itu masih berjongkok di depan lemari pendingin, di sudut ruangan dapur yang remang karena lampu yang tak dinyalakan. Butiran anggur yang sempat dia comot dari lemari pendingin juga sudah dia lupakan dan bergulir di lantai begitu saja. Tubuhnya menegang saat satu persatu kalimat tentang perjodohan itu berputar- putar di otaknya.

Perjodohan? Luhan? Teman?

Tapi mengapa harus dijodohkan? Dan siapa teman Luhan yang akan di jodohkan dengannya? Lalu siapa sebenarnya Oh Hanggeng itu, mengapa Daddynya begitu mempercayakan putrinya sendiri kepada orang itu?

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan Ziyu di pagi hari ini. Dia yang biasanya akan selalu ribut tentang hal apapun dengan Taeyong, pagi ini justru nyaris tanpa suara. Saat berada di meja sarapanpun dia berubah menjadi gadis penurut tanpa protesan apapun seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Jaejoong sempat curiga ada yang salah dengan putri berisiknya hari ini. Namun Ziyu mengelaknya dan mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja dan tak sedang sakit atau apapun.

Hal itu juga berlanjut di dalam mobil di perjalannya menuju sekolah. Dia hanya duduk tenang di sebelah Luhan. Penglihatannya terfokus pada pemandangan di luaran jendela. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

Hal itu membuat Chanwook yang duduk di balik kemudi bergidik ngeri. Di matanya, nona berkuncir kuda itu bukanlah Ziyu, melainkan Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan penampilannya. Dua gadis di belakagnya semakin membuatnya sakit kepala karena tak bisa membedakan mana nona Luhan-nya dan mana nona Ziyu-nya.

Bahkan saat Luhan dan Ziyu sudah duduk pada masing-masing bangkunya di dalam kelas. Suasanapun masih belum berubah. Semua orang tak akan mempercayai jika gadis berkuncir kuda yang hanya duduk meringkuk di bangkunya itu adalah Ziyu. Ya, hari ini dia terlalu pendiam hingga tanpa sadar dirinya telah membuat kehebohan besar di manapun dia berada.

"Ya! Apa benar gadis yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja itu adalah Ziyu? Dia lebih terlihat seperti Luhan kedua. Atau gadis berkuncir kuda ini sedang mendapat peran sebagai Jung Luhan di kelas drama? Ya! Kalian berdua jangan diam saja seperti itu. Berikan penjelasan padaku, mana Luhan dan mana Ziyu? Ini benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman" Taemin sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyuarakan penasarannya pada dua gadis kembar yang mendadak seperti terbelah cermin. Bahkan name tag yang masing-masing Luhan dan Ziyu pakaipun tak mampu menghilangkan keraguan mereka.

Luhan yang semula tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya dan lebih memilih untuk larut dalam dunia bukunya pun terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menelaah kembali apa yang baru saja Taemin ucapkan. Mata rusa itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ziyu yang hanya duduk diam di sebelahnya. Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga Luhan memiliki perasaan aneh yang lain dari biasanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Hai Luhannie"

Spontan Luhan dan Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Disana, Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah bangku Ziyu dengan senyum tipisnya. Ruang kelas yang semula berisik mendadak berubah seperti kebun lebah. Yang terdengar hanya dengungan beberapa gadis yang sengaja mengelu-elukan ketampanan si pemuda pucat, Oh Sehun yang di kenal sebagai Kris junior. Itu karena mereka memiliki wajah yang sama-sama datarnya. Rambut yang sama-sama pirang -pada awalnya-, juga sama-sama tinggi dan tampan.

"Sehunna?" Luhan menatap Sehun seolah bertanya _'mengapa kau kemari'_

"Kau melupakan proyek yang kita rencanakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan" Suara Sehun terdengar mantap hingga mampu membuat Luhan menjengkitkan alisnya dengan mata yang penuh penyesalan. Ternyata Luhan memang telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku harus segera menemui Ju Myuk saem sebelum bel masuk berbunyi" Luhan baru saja bersiap untuk berdiri sebelum Ziyu menegakkan punggungnya. Hal yang pertama Ziyu tatap adalah sosok pemuda tinggi dengan name tag 'Oh Sehun'. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi untuk melihat wajah datar pemuda itu.

"Seberapa penting proyek itu hingga kau mengundang Hannie-ku untuk meninggalkan kelas. Padahal kau tak bodoh untuk mengetahui sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi?" Tanya Ziyu dengan nada dingin dan cenderung sinis.

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Tangan kirinya justru terulur meraih lengan Luhan dan menariknya ringan dari balik punggung Ziyu.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kami berhasil meraih juara pertama di olympiade nanti, nona Jung Ziyu" Ujarnya datar, namun senyuman tipis segera terukir di bibir tipisnya ketika Luhan mulai berjalan kearah pemuda pucat itu dan mengekorinya. Mereka melangkah meninggalkan kelas membuat Ziyu membelalakkan matanya sebal.

"Taem, siapa dia? Kenapa sok dekat sekali dengan Hannie-ku. Tsk" Decak Ziyu merasa benar-benar kesal

"Maksudmu pemuda berkulit pucat tadi? Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia teman sebangku Choi Minho. Dia jarang sekali bergaul dengan orang lain. Entahlah. Aku merasa dia sedikit pemilih dalam urusan pertemanan." Taemin yang semula ikut menatap punggung kedua manusia yang memilki sikap _aneh_ itu kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ziyu yang duduk dibelakang bangkunya "Memangnya ada apa? kau menyukainya? Itu bukan ide yang baik"

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya, Taem. Aku hanya perlu tau siapa orang yang dekat dengan Hannie-ku"

"Meski dia tak memiliki banyak teman, aku rasa dia bukan orang yang bisa di curigai, Zi. Hey, kau kan dekat Kris sunbae, bagaimana bisa kau tak mengenali pemuda pucat bernama Oh Sehun itu?"

"Apa itu harus?" Ziyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau benar-benar perlu tahu. Jika ada yang sedang membicarakan Kris sunbae ' _si naga kutub ketua club basket_ ' itu, maka nama Oh Sehun ' _si pemuda pucat_ ' tak akan mungkin dilupakan begitu saja. Sejak kedatangan mereka di sekolah ini, kedua nama itu selalu di kaitkan. Kris dikenal sebagai sunbae perfect nan misterius, maka Oh sehun akan di sebut sebagai Kris junior. Mereka memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan, seperti wajah datar, rambut pirang, ya meskipun sekarang dia mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi hitam, namun tinggi badan yang menjulang, sifat dingin, dan kepribadian mereka-pun nyaris sama. Bahkan sempat terdengar isu jika mereka masih memiliki hubungan darah karena wajah mereka yang _sedikit_ mirip. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya sekedar menjadi isu tanpa ada orang yang bisa membuktikan kebenarannya. Segala hal yang mengatakan Kris sunbae adalah orang yang misterius adalah benar adanya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Kris sunbae dan siapa saja sanak saudaranya. Lain hal tentang asal usul keluarga Oh Sehun yang transparan, kami semua sudah tahu jika salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah cucu pemilik sekolah ini. "

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Yang aku tahu, Sehun memang sudah dekat dengan Luhan sejak lama. Mungkin karena mereka satu angkatan, dan sama-sama memiliki otak yang cerdas. Aku dengar mereka kerap terlihat di bimbingan belajar sama. Ya! kau kan saudara kembarnya. Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya padaku, bukankah seharusnya kau yang jauh lebih tau? Kau mencoba mempermainkanku, eoh"

"Salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah pemilik sekolah ini? Teman dekat Luhan? Oh Sehun?" Ziyu bergumam, otaknya seolah tengah berkerja keras menelaah kalimat demi kalimat yang Taemin ucapkan. Namun hanya beberapa kata saja yang menarik minat Ziyu untuk memikirkannya. Nama Oh Sehun sedikit familiar di telinganya.

Ya,marga Oh.

Oh Sehun.

Oh Ha... Hang-geng..

Oh..

Mata Ziyu membulat ketika berulang kali bibir tipisnya melafalkan marga milik pemuda pucat yang baru saja keluar membawa Luhannya.

"Taem, apa kau tahu nama wali dari Oh Sehun?" Ziyu bertanya dengan tempo memburu.

"Nyonya Oh Heechul"

"Appa-nya?"

Taemin menggeleng pelan

"Ada berapa siswa yang memilki marga Oh di sekolah ini?" Ziyu masih mencoba bertanya

"Memangnya ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Jawab saja"

"Oh Sae Hoon sunbae, siswa tingkat tiga yang menghabisakan separuh waktunya dalam sehari dengan bekerja. Menurut yang ku dengar dia adalah siswa mandiri yang tak mau menyusahkan oemma dan dongsaengnya." Taemin sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya karena berusaha kembali mengingat nama seseorang "Kurasa hanya itu. Jarang sekali siswa di sini yang memiliki marga itu"

"Eomma dan dongsaeng. Bagaimana dengan appanya?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Ya! Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari. Mengapa menanyakan semua hal aneh ini?"

Ziyu tak menjawab justru kini sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikan Taemin yang mulai mengumpat karena kesal.

.

.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, kau sembunyikan di mana bunga matahari itu? Kau tak sedang menggunakannya untuk merayu para gadis di sini kan?" Gadis berwajah imut namun sedikit bermulut pedas bernama Yoon Bo Ra itu melipat tangannya dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Chanyeol yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau tau, bunga matahari itu adalah objek penelitian yang harus kami selesaikan sebagai tugas pengganti yang di berikan Kim saem pada kami, telinga lebar!" Kim Hyojung, gadis berkulit eksotis ini ikut menyumbang suara untuk menghakimi Chanyeol.

"Slow down baby, kita akan segera mendapatkan bunga itu kembali di toko bunga yang ada di ujung jalan itu. Di sana banyak menjual bunga yang jauh lebih cantik. Aku akan membelinya untuk kalian nanti. Oke?" Chanyeol masih dengan cengiran bodohnya mencoba memberi solusi walau pada akhirnya itu sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah.

Mendeteksi akan tanda-tanda kemurkaan yang akan segera meledak dari kedua teman sekelasnya itu, Chanyeol segera beringsut mencari perlindungan di belakang punggung Kris yang sedari tadi anteng dengan earphone yang mengapit kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol berada dalam masalah lain kali ini, karena pemuda bertelinga lebar itu telah mengudang kemarahan kedua teman sekelasnya, dia juga mengacau ketenangan si tuan naga.

"Apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Kris dingin tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Cha-Chanyeol telah menghilangkan bahan penelitian kami. Bunga matahari yang kami letakkan di depan lapangan basket indoor hilang. Dan kami yakin, si telinga lebar itulah pelakunya." Ujar Kim Hyojung sedikit takut karena harus berhadapan langsung dengan Kris.

Kris diam dengan wajah datarnya. Sebelah tangannya menyeret kerah seragam Chanyeol yang meringkuk di belakang punggunnya.

"Ya! Siapa yang tahu jika bunga itu adalah milik kalian? Tak ada nama dan pot itu tergeletak begitu saja. Lagi pula aku juga sudah memiliki niat baik dengan berjanji untuk menggantinya. Kenapa kalian masih marah-marah kepadaku?" Chanyeol yang sudah kepalang tanggung mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tentu saja, kami merawatnya dari tunas hingga berkembang" Bora belum menyerah.

"Bunga itu hilang ketika kalian meletakkannya di depan lapangan basket indoor, apa kalian akan menuduh kami yang telah mengambilnya?" Kris melepas earphone dan menatap tajam dua gadis di hadapannya "Jika kalian meletakkan di depan ruang guru, apa kalian akan menuduh para guru yang telah mengambilnya? Tak ada yang menyuruh kalian untuk meletakkannya di sembarang tempat. Jaga dia dengan baik jika kalian memang berniat merawatnya. Kalian bahkan tak punya bukti saat menuduh seseorang"

"Tapi Chanyeol tela..." Suara Bora terpotong

"Jika ku katakan bahwa akulah yang mengambil bunga itu maka masalahnya akan selesai?" ucap Kris dingin

"K-kris ka-kau tak perlu membelanya.."

"Lalu aku harus membelamu?"

Hening. Semuanya terdiam tanpa ada yang berani berucap lagi

"Apa keuntungan yang ku peroleh jika aku membelamu?"

Bahkan seisi kelas yang semula berisik karena kegiatanmasing-masing siswa pun mendadak ikut merapatkan mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Tsk. Mengapa perempuan menyusahkan dan berisik seperti ini menjadi teman sekelasku?"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas yang mendadak terasa gerah baginya. Pemuda pirang yang tak pernah banyak bicara ini memang selalu tak menyukai siapapun yang mengusik ketenangannya. Kris tak akan mengampuni siapapun yang mencari masalah dengannya, mereka akan selalu menyesal karena telah menganggu ketenangannya. Termasuk si telinga lebar yang selalu mengekorinya.

"Untuk apa kau mengambilnya?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ujung koridor, meski tanpa menolehpun dia sudah tau jika si telinga lebar yang mengekorinya tengah menampilkan cengiran bodoh saat ini.

Benar saja, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan ujung telunjuknya. Berjalan mengendap untuk memposisikan tubuh jangkungnya berhadapan dengan Kris yang saat ini menatapnya datar. Jangan lupakan cengiran bodoh yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir penuhnya. Sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya jika itulah salah satu ciri khasnya bukan.

"A-aku, memberikannya pada gadis galak berkuncir kuda yang selalu kau cari itu, hyung" Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan cengiran bodohnya. Tapi kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan sedikit menarik minat Kris untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang lebih jauh lagi dari makhluk jangkung bertelinga lebar -meski tubuhnya tak sejangkung Kris- itu. Terbukti saat Kris menatapnya datar dengan menyadarkan pundak kanannya di dinding koridor dan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada bidangnya.

"Aku rasa dia.."

"Oppa.."

Kalimat Chanyeol kembali menggantung saat seorang gadis berkuncir kuda berlarian menghampiri mereka dari balik punggung Kris.

"Aku mencarimu di kelas, ternyata kau di sini, Oppa" Ziyu meringis saat sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kris.

"Mencariku?" Sebelah alis Kris terangkat.

Ziyu mengangguk lucu. "Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu, Oppa. Kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Ya, Shih tzu. Kau tak mengajakku?"

Ziyu mendongak ke arah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Astaga. Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana, Dobby sunbae?" kemudian dia menyalak "dan.. Ya! Shih tzu? Kau pikir aku seekor anjing?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya dan berdecak kesal. Kemudian bergumam "Bahkan kau juga memanggilku Dobby"

"Kalau begitu eja namaku dengan benar. Ziyu, bukan Shih tzu!"

"Memang apa bedanya. Bagiku itu terdengar sama"

"Kalian berdua terlihat cocok, mengapa tak mencoba untuk berkencan saja?" Ujar Kris yang ikut jengah, melangkah ringan meninggalkan Ziyu yang membulatkan matanya

"Oppa, apa kau bercanda? Berkencan dengan sunbae bertelinga lebar yang mirip tiang jemuran ini? Oppa, untuk membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup" Ziyu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berkencan? Itu tak buruk, kau bisa mencoba dan mebuktikannya denganku" Chanyeol kembali memamerkan cengiran bodohnya

"Mimpilah saja, Dobby sunbae" Ziyu mendengus sebal.

"Shih tzu-ya.." rengek Chanyeol

"Tutup mulutmu, sunbae. Namaku Ziyu, kau membuatku ingin menggigitmu saja"

"Aku bisa membalasnya dengan lembut di sini" Chanyeol menunjuk bibir penuhnya membuat Ziyu bergidik.

"Kau menjijikkan"

Ziyu berlari ke sisi Kris, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan panjangnya. Namun yang terjadi justru pandangan Ziyu salah fokus ke arah lain. Ke arah kerumunan sunbae wanita yang selalu bersikap centil, namun selalu menatapnya sinis. Mereka sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang terlihat sedikit lebih mungil karena menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut brunette panjangnya yang terurai.

Gadis mungil, rambut panjang, brunette, terurai.

Ziyu mengenalnya. Ya, dia yakin dan mengenalnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Kris, juga pekikan konyol Chanyeol padanya, Ziyu berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah kerumunan kecil itu. Semakin dekat, bahkan telinganya sempat mendengar ucapan maaf yang terlontar lembut dari gadis mungil yang sudah pasti Luhan itu.

"Apa? Maaf katamu?" dengan kasar Sojin menyibak rambut Luhan, memperlihatkan wajah pucat dan tatapan redupnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Dengan kasar Yura menarik lengan ringkih si rusa kecil hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**


	11. The Planning

Title : **SUNFLOWERS**

Lenght : Chapters / 10

Pair : Kris-Han

Cast : Kris aka Wu Yifan  
Luhan as Jung Luhan / Jung Ziyu  
Oh Sehun  
Park Chanyeol  
Lee Taemin  
Taeyong as Jung Taeyong

dan cast lain yang timbul-tenggelam di setiap chapter

Genre : Family, Drama, Romantic, Gender Switch

Rate : T

Note : Cerita fiksi ini adalah asli milik saya, tidak dan jangan meng-copy fiksi ini tanpa konfirmasi saya terlebih dahulu.

Soal cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengenai hal itu. Pertama, saya adalah shipper beberapa couple di sini. Saya gak tega dan gak rela kalo harus memasangkan dengan cast lain. Hehe. Ke-dua, saya benar-benar gak tahan untuk mengakui kecantikan cast GS di sini. -_-" Jadi segera tinggalkan atau lewati halaman ini jika pembaca tak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan nge-bash fiksi ini.

.

.

mohon maafkan dan abaikan jika di tengah jalan readers menemukan typo

.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar ^ ^

.

.

[[Prev Story]]

 _Ziyu berlari ke sisi Kris, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan panjangnya. Namun yang terjadi justru pandangan Ziyu salah fokus ke arah lain. Ke arah kerumunan sunbae wanita yang selalu bersikap centil, namun selalu menatapnya sinis. Mereka sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang terlihat sedikit lebih mungil karena menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut brunette panjangnya yang terurai._

 _Gadis mungil, rambut panjang, brunette, terurai._

 _Ziyu mengenalnya. Ya, dia yakin dan mengenalnya._

 _Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Kris, juga pekikan konyol Chanyeol padanya, Ziyu berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah kerumunan kecil itu. Semakin dekat, bahkan telinganya sempat mendengar ucapan maaf yang terlontar lembut dari gadis mungil yang sudah pasti Luhan itu._

 _"Apa? Maaf katamu?" dengan kasar Sojin menyibak rambut Luhan, memperlihatkan wajah pucat dan tatapan redupnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Dengan kasar Yura menarik lengan ringkih si rusa kecil hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai._

"YA! WANITA JALANG! JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI TUBUH ADIKKU!"

Ziyu tak bercanda kali ini. Matanya nyalang karena amarah, aura membunuh begitu menguar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Meremehkan tubuh mungilnya?

Kau sedang dalam masalah besar!

Lihat saja kenyataannya. Ziyu masih tak puas menjambak rambut panjang Sojin hingga sebagian rambut itu masih menempel di jemarinya karena rontok, dengan kejam ia mencakari wajah dan lengan Yura juga sunbae lain yang berdiri di sekelilingnya.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol menginterupsi Kris agar menahan amarahnya dahulu saat mata bulatnya melihat Ziyu yang tiba-tiba mengamuk dengan menjambak rambut dan mencakari tubuh kawanan hobae bermake-up tebal yang sering muncul di hadapannya juga mengganggu Luhan, si rusa kesayangan hyung naga-nya. Di sisi lain adalah pemandangan yang tak kalah membuat mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat.

Luhan yang mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya terlihat roboh dan terkulai lemas di lantai tak jauh dari Ziyu yang sedang mengamuk. Secepat angin Kris menghampirinya dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal, membawanya ke unit kesehatan agar segera mendapatkan perawatan.

Sementara itu, bila saja Chanyeol tak menahan tubuh Ziyu yang sedang murka, tak akan ada yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib para sunbae centil yang selalu membuli Luhan tanpa perasaan. Bahkan cukup dengan kedua kaki Ziyu yang bebaspun, para sunbae-nya itu sudah tersungkur lemas tak berdaya.

Sebelumnya sudah diperingatkan. Jangan meremehkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Dobby" Ziyu meronta meminta Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya. Namun pemuda bertelinga lebar itu seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan sama sekali tak merenggangkan genggamannya di kedua lengan Ziyu.

"Tahan amarah mu, Zi. Ini masih di sekolah"

Ziyu menghela nafas panjang berkali kali. Mencoba meredam amarahnya sendiri. Mata rusanya melirik Chanyeol yang sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya demi menyamakan tinggi badan mereka yang begitu terlihat signifikan. Kemudian kedua tangan mungil itu ia angkat ke atas sebagai isyarat bahwa dirinya sudah dalam mode aman kali ini.

Masih merasa ragu ketika perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya di kedua lengan Ziyu. Dan kini keduanya bisa melihat para sunbaenya mulai bangkit dan saling memapah agar bisa berdiri setegak mungkin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak kalian saat melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini. Mencari perhatian Kris Oppa? Tak tahu malu!" Ziyu mendengus tak percaya di kalimat terakhir "Meskipun kami berdua tak pernah datang di sekolah ini pun, aku bisa menjamin bahwa Kris Oppa tak tak akan pernah sudi melirik WANITA JALANG SEPERTI KALIAN!"

Ziyu benar-benar berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Emosinya sedang meluap-meluap seperti gelombang ombak lautan lepas sekarang. Terlebih saat para siswa dan siswi mulai mengerubunginya dan menyaksikannya. Bahkan ada sebagian yang sibuk merekam aksi menegangkan yang Ziyu lakukan dengan smartphone mereka.

"Kalian sudah bosan hidup? Apa kalian cari mati, eoh?" Desis Ziyu.

Chanyeol cemas Ziyu kembali mengamuk dan membuat kekacauan yang lebih parah. Tangan kirinya terulur menyentuh pundak sempit gadis yang dia bilang mirip anjing Shih tzu itu. Namun saat itu juga, Ziyu mengisyaratkan jika dia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri kali ini.

Ziyu maju selangkah, nafas dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang meski matanya masih menyalak marah. Menatap satu persatu sunbae yang kini menunduk tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Ini berlaku bagi siapapun yang masih memiliki otak hina seperti yang baru saja kalian lakukan! Aku tak akan tinggal diam kali ini, karena aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kalian semua menyesal dan berpikir ribuan kali hanya untuk menyentuh jejak kaki Luhan sekalipun. Ingat itu baik-baik"

Ziyu melenggang pergi menyusul Kris yang membawa Luhan setelah memastikan pesan mengerikannya sampai di telinga para sunbae juga siswi lain yang masih mempunyai niat tak baik pada adik kembarnya.

Chanyeolpun segera mengekori Ziyu setelah menatap miris pada hobae yang selalu mencari perhatiannya. Dia berharap setelah insiden ini semua akan berjalan tenang dan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kris menggertakkan giginya saat Sehun mendadak muncul menghadang langkahnya tepat di depan pintu unit kesehatan.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?" Cemas Sehun saat manik matanya menangkap wajah Luhan yang pucat dengan mata yang tertutup.

Hanya tatapan tajam yang Kris lontarkan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun yang penuh nada khawatir. Kris benar-benar merasa tak nyaman jika Sehun mencemaskan rusa kecil yang membuat hari-harinya terasa aneh. Entah apa yang terjadi jika saja Kim Junmyeon –petugas kesehatan- tak membuka pintu unit kesehatan tepat pada waktunya.

"Astaga, mengapa hanya diam di sini? Cepat bawa dia masuk" Perintah pria mungil berpakaian serba putih itu.

Sesegera mungkin Kris membawa Luhan masuk, tentunya setelah memastikan Sehun tak mengekorinya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh pingsan" Ujar Kris saat meletakkan tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati di tempat tidur yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan.

"Dia terlihat sedikit shock, adakah satu hal yang terlalu menekan emosinya?" tanya dokter muda itu setelah memeriksa detak jantung Luhan.

"Aku tak yakin"

"Tentu saja" Junmyeon manggut-manggut, ekor matanya sedikit melirik Kris "Aku baru tau jika kalian berdua bisa sedekat ini. Kau dan gadis ini terlihat cocok"

"Selesaikan saja tugasmu kemudian segera pergi" Ucap Kris dingin. Tak bisakah dokter menyebalkan –bagi Kris- itu melihat gurat khawatir diwajah dinginnya. Jika tidak, coba lihat lagi di mata tajamnya. Oh, ternyata memang sia-sia saja.

"Arraseo" Junmyeon menghela nafas "Tak ada yang serius. Meski memiliki detak jantung yang sedikit lemah, namun gadis ini selalu bisa mengkondisikan dirinya dengan baik. Kau harus lebih fokus menjaganya jika tak ingin membuatnya mengalami kesulitan"

Dokter muda berwajah malaikat yang tak lebih tinggi dari Kris ini diam-diam tersenyum setelah mengamati perubahan emosi di mata Kris saat menatapi wajah damai Luhan yang masih tertidur. Kris berhasil mengontrol emosinya kali ini.

"Berikan ini padanya setelah ia bangun nanti. Pastikan dia menelan semua pilnya dengan baik" Junmyeon meletakkan sloki berisi beberapa pil dengan ukuran dan warna yang berbeda di atas nakas sebelum benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan unit kesehatan. Bahkan dokter muda itu masih sempat menepuk ringan pundak Kris yang masih diam menatapi wajah damai Luhan.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang petang saat Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya telah berbaring di ranjang kesayangannya dengan pakaian tidur cantik berwarna putih. Si rusa kecil hendak mendudukkan tubuhnya, namun urung ketika mendadak kepalanya terasa teramat pening.

"Hannie, kau sudah bangun?" Ziyu tiba-tiba muncul dan mendekat ke arah ranjang Luhan. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah meski sudah bertelanjang kaki. Luhan jadi mengerti jika hari masih sore.

"Siapa yang membawaku pulang?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah seperti biasa.

Mendadak wajah Ziyu menjadi kaku "I-itu..."

"Apa kau mengatakan semuanya pada Mommy?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mommy bisa mengacaukan semuanya jika dia sampai tahu. Aku hanya menerima panggilan aunty di ponselmu, dia berkali-kali mencoba menelfonmu dan kau mengabaikannya" Ziyu sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Luhan saat mengatakannya.

"Aunty mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya mencarimu setelah meyadari jika itu suaraku. Setelah ku katakan kau sedang tidur di unit kesehatan, aunty Kyu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya begitu saja. Tak lama setelah itu, Woobin oppa datang dan membawamu pulang"

"Bagus, saat ini kaulah yang mengacaukan semuanya" Luhan mendesah kasar.

"Benarkah? Mian" Ziyu hanya bisa meringis melihat Luhan yang kini memejamkan matanya frustasi.

"Hannie, liburan musim panas nanti aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi _samchon_ dan _komo_ " Ucap Ziyu mencoba mencairkan susana.

"Simpan saja itu dalam mimpimu. Kita tak akan bisa kemanapun tanpa Mommy atau Daddy. Itu aturannya"

Ziyu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika Luhan mengucapkan kalimat tak masuk akal yang pernah Ziyu dengar dengan nada ringan dan biasa saja.

"Aturan macam apa itu? Mengapa kita harus sepatuh itu? Kita akan tetap pergi walau tanpa mereka."

"Jangan membuat masalah di rumah ini. Diam dan patuhilah saja"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku sudah membuat banyak rencana menyenangkan di sana. Oppa-ku juga sudah setuju. Aku harus bicara dengan aunty Kyu, dia harus bisa membantuku"

Ziyu masih menggerutu saat dirinya berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Membuat Taeyong yang memasuki kamar Luhan dengan busana lengkap khas pulang kerja menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Taeyong saat sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang si bungsunya

Luhan mengangkat kedua pundaknya "Dia merencanakan berlibur di rumah pamannya."

"Dia akan segera terbiasa dengan apa yang ada di rumah ini, Deer"

"Atau tidak"

Senyum Taeyong melebar saat sebelumnya Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Terlebih ketika manik kembarnya menatap kalung yang melingkar di leher si bungsu, dia lega jika Luhan tak berniat melepaskan kalung itu tanpa sepengatahuannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Taeyong lembut

Luhan menggeleng pelan, jemarinya terulur memainkan ujung kemeja Taeyong yang sedang duduk di dekatnya berbaring.

"Dari pengalaman yang ku punya, makan sendiri itu tak enak"

"Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu di meja makan lima belas menit lagi"

.

.

Kris baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat Bibi Ahn mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" Ujar Bibi Ahn dari balik pintu

"Jika itu Sehun, suruh saja dia pulang sekarang" Jawab Kris tanpa repot-repot membuka pintu kamar.

"Baik, Tuan"

Kris tahu, kedatangan Sehun kali ini bukan atas perintah Nyonya Oh, adik perempuan ayahnya. Namun karena rasa penasaran atas gadis yang dia bawa di unit kesehatan tadi siang. Itu jelas karena hingga Luhan berakhir di bawa pulang oleh pihak keluarga pun, Sehun masih setia menunggu di luar.

Itu benar-benar membuat Kris tak nyaman.

Drrrt drtt

Kris menoleh kearah ponselnya yang bergetar di atas nakas. Setelah ia tahu panggilan itu dari Nyonya Oh, lantas sedikitpun pemuda pirang itu tak mau lagi perduli. Dia lebih memilih melempar asal ponselnya ke arah ranjang. Kemudian dia memilih untuk menyelesaikan esai yang diberikan Im saem sebagai hukuman karena tak hadir di jam pelajarannya.

Kris melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. Sudah dua jam lebih dia bergelut dengan esai menyebalkan di hadapannya. Perutnya pun sudah mulai protes karena seharian dia belum mengonsumsi apapun.

Ruangan tengah terlihar gelap, ketika Kris berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Bibi Ahn pasti sudah tidur karena memang ini sudah larut malam. Pemuda pirang itu sudah merasa cukup mampu berjalan menuju dapur meski tanpa menghidupkan penerangan.

"Aawww"

Namun nyatanya mata tajam Kris tak menyadari jika kakinya telah menginjak sesuatu hingga seseorang di sana mengaduh kesakitan. Yang membuat kedua alis Kris terangkat adalah, suara itu bukanlah suara Bibi Ahn.

Kris bergerak cepat mencari letak saklar lampu dan segera membuat dapur terang kembali. Kedua mata tajam Kris menyipit setelah memastikan apa yang dia lihat bukan halusinasi.

Sehun, dengan masih mengenakan seragam lengkap. Pemuda yang baru-baru ini mengubah kembali warna rambutnya menjadi legam seperti semula, mencoba kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

Sudah bisa dipastikan jika Sehun sedari tadi sore menunggu Kris hingga kelelahan dan tertidur di meja makan.

"Tidakkah kau tau tata krama bertamu di rumah orang selarut ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak sopan dan mengganggu. Kau harus segera pulang sekarang sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan" Ujar Kris dingin.

"Hyung, ada yang harus ku bicarakan padamu. Ini sangat penting" Sehun dengan suara seraknya mencoba berbicara dengan Kris.

"Aku sama sekali tak terikat denganmu. Jadi urus saja urusanmu sendiri"

"Aku tahu kau sulit menerimaku kembali, hyung. Tapi kau harus tau, appa dan eom-"

"Aku membiarkanmu bertingkah sesukamu di sekolah, bahkan aku tak mencegahmu berada dalam tim basketku. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa sesuka hatimu saat berada di apartemenku. Nyonya Oh menyuruhmu segera pulang" Ucap Kris di sela aktifitasnya mengambil beberapa makanan dari lemari pendingin.

Sejenak suasana hening sebelum Sehun kembali memecahnya.

"Dia bukan gadis yang kau cari, hyung"

"Kau tak tahu apapun" Singkat Kris

"Gadis bermata rusa yang kau temui di ladang bunga matahari pagi itu adalah Ziyu, bukan Luhan. Aku bisa menjamin itu."

Kris sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Lalu mengembalikan beberapa makanan yang sempat ia keluarkan itu kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Aku tak perduli"

"Aku mengenal Luhan sejak lama, dan aku tak akan melepaskannya untuk siapapun"

"Terserahmu. Kau tak lupa letak pintu keluar bukan"

Kris merasa jengah dan tak bisa menahan diri lagi jika terlalu lama berada di sana bersama Sehun. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar, dan melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang. Kris baru menyadari jika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Masih menampilkan nama yang sama, Nyonya Oh.

25 panggilan tak terjawab

3 pesan diterima

Nyonya Oh sedang menanyakan keadaannya dan sama sekali tak menyinggung Sehun.

Jadi tadi dia hanya berbohong agar Sehun segera pergi dari apartemennya.

"Sejauh apapun yang kau lakukan, tetap saja kau bukan ibuku" Gumam Kris sarkastik.

Sejak kepergian ayahnya, Kris memang sedikit berubah dan memiliki sifat buruk ayahnya. Dia tak lagi hangat dengan siapapun, termasuk Sehun, sepupu yang bersamanya sejak kecil. Kris selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang, angkuh, suka menyendiri dan tak mau banyak bicara. Dia lebih memilih tinggal sendirian di apartemen dan mengabaikan Oh Heechul yang tak pernah berhenti untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Bahkan rumah lama Kris dibiarkan kosong tanpa penghuni. Hanya beberapa maid yang datang sehari sekali untuk membersihkannya. Kris melarang siapapun berkunjung kesana. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Kris hanya tak mau kenangan indah kedua orang tuanya hilang begitu saja. Rumah itu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat mengingatkannya pada sosok ibu kandungnya.

Membicarakan tentang ibu kandung, Kris jadi ingat jika dia sempat menyimpan sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkannya tentang sosok ibu kandungnya. Perlahan dia bangkit dan melangkah mendekati loker kecil di sudut kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya tergerak meraih selembar foto usang yang ia simpan di sana. Foto usang berusia lebih tua darinya, menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik berparas kebarat-baratan yang masih sangat muda. Dia adalah ibu kandung Kris.

 _Ibu Kris adalah seorang model cantik asal Canada. Monika Schnarre namanya. Jika dia tak menemukan fotonya yang menggendong seorang bayi lelaki yang Kris yakini adalah wujud dirinya saat masih berusia satu tahun, Kris tak akan tahu bagaimana wajah ibu kandungnya saat ini. Dia hanya tahu jika Monika meninggal saat dia berusia dua tahun karena suatu penyakit mematikan._

 _Tak ada seorangpun saat itu yang berani menyinggung hal yang menyangkut wanita bernama Monika Schnarre. Sang ayah seperti memberi peringatan pada siapapun agar menutup mulut rapat-rapat jika itu menyangkut tentang wanita cantik asal Canda itu. Hanya buku harian milik wanita cantik itulah yang membuat Kris bisa membayangkan bagaimana awal mula pertemuan ibu kandungnya dengan pria berdarah China yang meniti karirnya di tanah Korea. Ya, dialah ayah kandung Kris, Wu Changmin._

 _Monika selalu menulis tentang sosok Changmin yang hangat di buku hariannya. Namun bagi Kris, Changmin adalah sosok ayah yang keras dan dingin. Jika Kris membangkang perintahnya, maka sang ayah akan menghukumnya dengan mengunci Kris kecil semalaman di gudang yang gelap. Kris harus menurut dan menjadi anak yang baik agar ayahnya memperlakukannya dengan baik pula._

 _Hingga usianya yang menginjak delapan tahun, sang ayah hendak menikah lagi dengan wanita yang dikencaninya selama setahun belakangan ini. Dia juga seorang wanita Canada, Jessica Stam namanya. Wanita itu tak secantik Monika, namun sangat baik terhadap Kris. Itulah alasannya mengapa sang ayah mengajaknya pindah ke Canada dan merencanakan kehidupan baru di sana._

 _Namun sehari sebelum pernikahan itu dilaksanakan, sang ayah mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal dunia. Hal itu membuat Kris benar-benar terpukul. Terlebih ketika seorang teman lama Monika datang dan mengatakan padanya jika kematian ibu kandungnya bukan karena penyakit mematikan. Melainkan depresi berat karena hubungannya dengan sang suami jauh dari kata harmonis._

 _Benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk ketika menyadari jika keluarga yang dimilikinya jauh dari kata harmonis dan bahagia. Ibu kandungnya meninggal karena tak sanggup menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang tak bisa meninggalkan masa lalunya._

 _Setahun kemudian saat dia memutuskan pulang ke kediaman Wu di korea. Tujuannya adalah mencari sosok 'Flow', satu-satunya harapan yang masih dia miliki. Namun kenyataan jika Flow-nya telah menghilang sungguh membuat hidupnya semakin sulit._

 _Namun sendirian di rumah sebesar itu membuatnya memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengenal siapa sebenarnya keluarga Wu. Kris menemukan banyak sekali foto kenangan masalalu ayahnya yang ia simpan rapat di loker rahasia. Di sana dia juga menemukan foto usang seorang gadis cantik berdimple yang sedang bergandengan erat dengan Wu Changmin muda. Juga seuntai kalung berbandul huruf 'J'. Kris sama sekali tak mengenal siapa wanita itu juga inisial 'J' itu. Dia bertekad untuk sejenak melupakannya dan fokus mencari 'Flow'-nya._

"Mom, aku pernah meminta padamu agar mengirim seorang gadis pengganti yang sama cantiknya denganmu. Dan kau, memberikanku Flow saat itu. Tapi, bisakah aku berharap jika Flow bukanlah Ziyu? Aku hanya mulai merasa menyukai gadis lain saat ini"

Kris tersenyum kecut, ujung jarinya mengusap wajah cantik sang mommy di foto usang itu.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Jung. Suasana benar-benar hidup karena pekikan bersahutan antara Ziyu dan sang Mommy tercinta. Keduanya masih membahas rencana liburan Ziyu ke rumah pamannya. Dan Jaejoong menentang keras permintaan putrinya itu karena dirinya dan sang suami sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

"Ayolah Mommy, kami berdua hanya akan berkunjung ke rumah _samchon_. Kami berjanji akan pulang sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Apa kau dengar Ziyu-ya?"

Keduanya kini sudah bergabung di meja makan dengan yang lainnya. Semua anggota keluarga Jung sudah duduk dan bersiap sarapan.

"Yeobbo. Putri kita.."

Yunho mencoba bicara namun Jaejoong sudah menginterupsi sang suami dengan memberi lirikan mematikan lewat ekor matanya.

"Kau akan terlambat jika ikut bicara, Yunnie"

"Oenni, setelah ku pikir tak ada sa-" Kali ini suara Kyuhyun yang menimpali, namun berakhir tak merubah apapun.

"Aku tak ingin ada perdebatan apapun lagi di meja makanku"

Hening. Hanya suara sendok yang bergemelatuk mengisi keheningan di meja makan keluarga besar Jung. Yunho sebagai kepala keluarga tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk meyakinkan istrinya. Kyuhyun tau jika kakak iparnya tak akan mau mendengarnya jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk seperti ini. Taeyong yang biasanya bisa meluluhkan hati sang Mommy kali ini hanya bisa diam saat mengingat kondisi si bungsu yang memang masih kurang sehat jika dipaksa bepergian.

Dan Luhan merasa tak peduli dengan semua ini.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan menunggu di mobil" Ziyu mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Kemudian melangkah menjauhi meja makan dengan tangan kanan yang menjinjing tas.

"Ziyu-ya kembali ke kursimu. Kau harus tau peraturannya." Ucap Jaejoong datar namun tetap terlihat anggun. Membuat Ziyu menghentikan langkahnya yang ketiga dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Mengapa mendadak mempermasalahkan peraturan? Aku tak pernah menyukai peraturan"

"Kau tinggal di kediaman Jung saat ini. Kau harus menaati peraturan yang ada di rumah ini"

"Jika aku menolak semua itu, hukuman apa yang aku dapat? Lagi pula aku tak di besarkan di rumah ini. Bisakah seseorang mengantarku kembali ke rumah sachon?"

"Jung Ziyu!"

Ziyu dan yang lain tersentak karena pekikan Jaejoong yang tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Ziyu masih tak ingin kembali bergabung dan melangkah meninggalkan meja makan dengan langkah biasa.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya" Taeyong berdiri dari kursinya. Diikuti Luhan yang tak mengucapkan satu hal apapun. Dia hanya berjalan dengan diam dan pandangan redup seperti biasa. Mengabaikan siapapun yang mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya.

Sementara Jaejoong, dia ikut meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari ke dalam kamar. Tangisnya pecah saat dia menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit kencang. Tubuhnya merosot tepat di balik pintu. Perasaan bersalah ketika memisahkan Ziyu dengannya begitu mengiris ulu hatinya. Dia masih ingat saat pertama kali memandang mata cantik Ziyu, di usianya yang masih menginjak dua hari.

 _"Eommonim, aku sudah mendengar nama kedua putri cantik ini dari Yunnie. Jung Ziyu dan Jung Luhan. Namanya begitu cantik. Jeongmal khansahamnida" Jaejoong tersenyum haru dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari dua bayi mungil nan cantik yang sedang tertidur lelap di baby box berwarna pink._

 _"Aku senang jika kau menyukai nama pemberianku, myeoneuri"_

 _"Ne, eommonim memang selalu yang terbaik"_

 _"Tentu saja, aku juga berharap Jihun juga akan menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi sonnyeo-Jung Ziyu."_

 _Kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari bibir ibu mertua begitu menyita perhatian Jaejoong. Wajahnya menoleh sempurna ke arah ibu mertua yang berdiri di sisi lain box bayi. Kedua alisnya berkerut tak mengerti._

 _"Jihun, Orang tua Jung Ziyu?"_

 _Sang ibu mertua ikut menoleh, namun tak menmperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajah keriputnya._

 _"Apa Yunho belum mengatakannya padamu? Maknae Jung Luhan terlahir sedikit berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya. Fungsi jantungnya sedikit tak berjalan normal. Dia lebih banyak membutuhkan perhatianmu. Dan tanggung jawabmu merawat maknae Jung sebagai pewaris Jung Group juga sangat besar. Aku sangat berharap kau takkan mengecawakanku"_

 _Jaejoong terdiam, menolehkan kembali wajahnya ke arah dua bayi mungil yang salah satunya menggeliat lucu. Sebelah tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap lembut tubuh mungilnya hingga tertidur pulas kembali. Hingga tanpa terasa setetes liquid bening mengalir lembut di pipi mulusnya._

 _"Ne, Oemmonim"_

 _._

 _._

Ziyu berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan langkah besar dan sedikit dihentak-hentakkan. Tasnya ia lempar di bangkunya dengan sembarangan. Cara duduknya juga sedikit kasar. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit mengerikan. Matanya menyalak seperti sedang mengeluarkan sinar laser yang siap menghancurkan apapun hanya dengan memandangnya.

Seisi kelas dibuat bergidik ngeri karena sikap labil Ziyu. Takut-takut jika gadis berkuncir kuda itu kembali mengamuk seperti gosip yang beredar tentang insiden kemarin siang. Jung Ziyu Vs sunbae anggota cheer. Dan seisi kelas lebih memilih mencari aman dengan sedikit beringsut untuk memberi ruang lebih pada Ziyu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu" Itu suara Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Ziyu. Mulai sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

Ziyu melirik kearah adik kembarnya dengan kedua alis yang diangkat lucu.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jika mereka memilki alasan tersendiri saat memisahkan kedua putrinya. Lalu mengapa mendadak kau menyesalinya? Apa yang mengganggumu hingga keyakinanmu teralihkan.?" Lanjut Luhan tanpa repot menoleh kearah Ziyu

"I-itu karena..."

Mendadak Ziyu panas dingin karena otaknya dipaksa bekerja terlalu keras hanya untuk memikirkan satu alasan rasional agar adik kembarnya yang cerdas ini bisa memahaminya dengan baik, atau paling tidak mengabaikannya untuk sekali saja.

Dan bel dimulainya pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Itu benar-benar menyelamatkan Ziyu dari aura mengerikan yang perlahan menguar dari tubuh Luhan. Namun kini Ziyu bisa memastikan jika si bungsu hanya akan terfokus pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Namun yang ditakutkan Ziyu tak pernah terjadi. Bahkan pada jam istirahatpun Luhan tak kembali membahas apapun tentang kejadian di meja makan tadi pagi.

Namun saat berada di dalam mobil dan hendak pulang, tiba-tiba Luhan membuka mulutnya. Dan mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Chanwook Oppa, kita akan ke butik Mommy. Kakakku ingin meminta maaf padanya."

"Mwoo!" Ziyu merasa tak percaya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Luhan diam dan hanya bersikap tenang. Seolah tak menyebabkan kepanikan apapun.

"H-hannie. Apa.. yang kau.. katakan?" tanya Ziyu terbata.

"Apa ucapanku belum jelas?"

"T-tapi"

"Lakukan dengan penuh penyesalan. Mommy tak akan menilai ketulusanmu" Ucap Luhan datar dengan ekspresi khasnya yang sulit ditebak. Bahkan dia mengabaikan Ziyu yang mulai menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya karena gelisah.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, aston martin yang kedua putri Jung tumpangi berhenti tepat di halaman Jeslyn Galery. Luhan turun terlebih dahulu. Tanpa menunggu Ziyu, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam butik dengan langkah mantap.

Seorang karyawan dengan seragam elit berwarna pastel khas butik milik Mommynya datang menghampiri Luhan yang sudah berdiri di dekat meja kasir.

"Adakah yang bisa kami bantu, _agassi_?"

"Apa Nyonya Jung sibuk?" Tanya Luhan datar

"Maaf, apakah anda sudah memiliki janji? Anda harus membuatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengannya"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tepat saat Ziyu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Luhan bisa melihat jika karyawan cantik itu sedang terkejut.

"Ada apa, Yunna?" Karyawan yang lebih senior datang menghampiri Yunna yang terlihat sedikit tegang. Kemudian dia menoleh pada kedua anak kembar di hadapannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku nona Jung." Wanita itu membungkukkan kepalanya sejenak "Saya Tiffani. Apakah anda ingin menemui ibu anda? Nyonya Jung ada di ruangannya. Mari saya antar" Tiffani berusaha membuat sapaanya terlihat tak begitu canggung karena kesalahan kecil yang di buat hobbaenya.

"Kuberi kau waktu satu jam untuk berbicara dengan Mommy. Katakan padanya apa yang kau inginkan dengan cara yang lebih baik." Ucap Luhan tegas dengan suara pelan dan ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ekor matanya mengarah pada Ziyu yang berdiri selangkah di belakangnya.

"Ya! Apa kau sedang memerintahku, Hannie?!. Ya! Kau melupakan siapa yang lebih tua di sini" Ziyu masih sempat mengumpat pelan saat Luhan mengabaikannya. Juga karena Tiffani yang mengamit lembut lengan Ziyu, mengantarnya masuk kedalam lift yang membawa keduanya ke ruangan sang pemilik butik di lantai empat.

"Jika mereka mencariku, katakan saja bahwa aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar butik. Dan akan kembali satu jam lagi" Ucap Luhan pada salah satu karyawan yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Karyawan ber-name tag Yunna itu mengangguk canggung. Tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur tak perduli dengan apapun dan segera ingin menghampiri Chanwook yang berdiri tegap di sisi aston martin miliknya

"Oppa, bisakah kau membelikanku seloyang pizza. Aku mau yang seperti biasa. Dan tolong berikan pada karyawan yang berdiri di sisi meja kasir itu. Biar dia yang mengantarkannya ke lantai atas" Nada Luhan masih datar, namun ada kilat ceria di sudut matanya. Dan sayang sekali tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Nde, nona" Chanwook membungkukkan kepalanya sekejap sebelum undur diri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai pizza yang terletak tak jauh dari butik.

Setelah memastikan jika Chanwook sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Luhanpun melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang berbeda. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk berjalan-jalan. Sendirian. Tanpa pria berjas hitam denga muka garang yang mengekorinya.

Dan seperti yang Luhan bayangkan. Ini menyenangkan.

Luhan membawa dirinya melangkah ke jalanan setapak di pinggir bangunan-bangunan besar, tak jauh dari butik Mommynya. Sesekali tubuh mungilnya bersenggolan dengan pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengannya. Itu karena Luhan yang tak sepenuhnya melihat jalanan di hadapannya. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pandangannya selalu tersita pada toko atau pedagang-pedagang kecil yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris.

Sesaat kemudian, langkah Luhan terhenti saat mata rusanya bertabrakan dengan patung eskrim besar berwarna merah muda menggoda dengan toping strawberry yang bertengger dipuncaknya. Namun Luhan tak segera bergerak, dan hanya mematung di sana. Sebelum seseorang mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di sisi pundak sempitnya.

"Dari jauhpun aku sudah bisa melihat jika ada air liur yang menetes dari sudut bibirmu"

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati sosok tampan yang seketika membuat pipinya menghangat. Dia, pemuda pirang yang mencuri ciuman pertamnya. Apa dia datang untuk membahas hal yang sedikit memalukan itu. Luhan merasa ciut nyali, dia harus segera pergi.

"Singkirkan lengan besarmu. Tubuhku bisa bertambah pendek karena keberatan" Luhan mencoba untuk bebas dengan mendorong perut Kris, kemudian dia melenggang santai meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang membulatkan matanya.

"Dasar rusa. Kau tak akan menciut kembali karena hal seperti ini. Bahkan kau tau itu. Dan kau tak bisa kabur sebelum menemaniku menghabiskan semua es krim yang ada di kedai ini"

Kris kembali merengkuh pundak Luhan dengan lengan kekarnya. Kali ini dia memaksa si rusa kecil yang sedikit meronta ini masuk ke dalam kedai es krim yang memang sedang ramai pengunjung.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila. Lepaskan lengan besarmu ini."

Setelah mengantri, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya Kris langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus karyawan dan membuat kekacauan di pantry kedai es krim itu. Dengan menyebutkan nama sakral yang Luhan yakini sebagai pemilik kedai es krim itu, dengan mudah Kris mendapatkan satu cup besar es krim tiramisu dan se cup besar es krim strawberry tanpa bersusah payah mengantri.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Duduk santai di kursi taman yang terletak tepat di depan kedai eskrim tadi.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Berusaha kabur? Lalu berdiri di sisi kedai karena merasa kelaparan?" Kris membuka perbincangan yang sukses membuat Luhan berdecak.

"Jangan ngawur. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Dan kau tiba-tiba muncul merusak kesenanganku" ucap Luhan dengan mulut yang masih penuh es krim. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, dia memang sedang ingin menikmati momen langka seperti ini.

"Apa seperti itu caramu berbicara dengan kekasihmu?" Kris hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya. Sukses membuat Luhan menyalak salah tingkah.

"Ya! Kau bukan kekasihku."

"Kau tak menolak saat aku menciummu. Jadi ku anggap itu sebagai tanda setuju"

Blushhh.

Kedua pipi Luhan sudah memerah parah. Pemuda pirang itu, selalu membuatnya mati kutu.

"K-kau. Apa y-ang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sama sepertimu. Berjalan-jalan."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengikutiku?" desis Luhan dengan mata yang menyipit

Kris menggeleng pelan dan wajah datar "Tidakkah kau berfikir jika kita memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama. Kita selalu bertemu di tempat dan situasi yang tepat"

Benar sekali. Bertemu di tempat dan situasi yang tepat. Luhan perlu menggaris bawahi kalimat yang membuat keningnya berkerut itu.

"Ehm.. Tentang kemarin siang, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku" kali ini Luhan berkata tulus.

"Apa Ziyu yang mengatakannya?"

"Uhm, dia mengatakan semuanya padaku"

Keduanya mengagguk mengerti. Terhenyak sejenak dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sebelum Kris memecahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Luhan mendongak. Menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu diam? Kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk melawan mereka. " Kris menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cup es krim yang ia genggam. "Ziyu melawan mereka sendirian. Bahkan akan lebih buruk jika tak ada orang yang menahannya"

Luhan tak segera menjawab, dia justru terkekeh pelan. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih sendok kecil yang ia abaikan sejak beberapa detik yang lalu dan mengaduk-aduk cup es krim yang di genggamnya tanpa berniat untuk melahapnya kembali.

"Kami memang berbeda. Dan jangan sekalipun mencoba untuk menyamakan kami meski kami adalah saudara kembar"

"Tepat sekali. Gadis itu memiliki kekuatan gorila yang tidak kau miliki"

Sejenak keduanya tergelak bersama.

"Sedari kecil aku tak pernah memiliki banyak teman seperti yang lain. Dan saat ini aku ingin memiliki mereka. Melakukan hal menyenangkan dengan banyak teman. Seperti becanda bersama, bercerita, makan bersama, menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama teman, aku fikir itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi setiap mereka datang, aku selalu memiliki perasaan semacam.. kurang percaya diri" Luhan tersenyum kecut setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau harus bisa membedakan mana yang mencari teman, dan mana yang mencari masalah."

"Bagiku keduanya bertujuan untuk mencari perhatian. Itu sama saja. Lagi pula aku tak pernah merasa memiliki masalah dengan siapapun. Dan setiap orang selalu memilki cara yang berbeda untuk mengawali pertemanan. Aku hanya ingin mencoba dan menikmatinya"

"Dengan diam saja saat mereka menyakitimu?" Tanya Kris sarkastik, namun ada gurat luka di matanya.

"Aku tak diam. Tapi memang tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Mereka selalu berkata benar. Aku memang terlahir tak sempurna"

"Jika kau sempurna, kau pasti memilki sayap"

"Kau hanya perlu tahu jika aku memang berbeda" Luhan mengendikkan pundaknya.

"Benar" Kris meletakkan cup eskrimya di sisi kursi "Dan si telinga lebar itu tak melakukan kesalahan dengan mengatakan jika kau berbeda. Kau memang semacam wonderwomen"

"Sunbae yang selalu bersamamu? Mengatakan hal mengenaiku padamu? Siapa namanya?"

"Park Chanyeol. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Park Dobby"

"Siapapun dia, sampaikan terima kasihku untuknya. Bunga matahari itu sudah ku terima. Apa artinya itu adalah ajakan berkencan?" Luhan melebarkan matanya dengan gaya menggoda.

"Ya! Jangan lupakan siapa dirimu. Kau gadis milik seseorang saat ini. Jangan mencoba genit dengan pria lain. Atau aku akan meremukkan tulang-tulangnya"

"Jinja?"

"Coba saja"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk berkali-kali tanda mengerti.

"Tentang bunga matahari itu, apa kau menyukainya?" Kris menatap kosong saat melayangkan pertanyaan itu pada Luhan yang sontak menoleh kearah pemuda pirang itu. Kemudian dia terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi tak biasa yang dimiliki Kris saat ini.

"Ya! Kau menganggap serius ucapanku? Aku hanya bercanda"

"Jadi kau tak menyukainya?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya kemudian terkekeh kembali. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Bunga matahari adalah sosok teman yang ku miliki sejak kecil. Sama seperti gege-ku. Karena sejak kecil aku dan oennie hidup terpisah tanpa tahu mengapa orang tuaku melakukannya. Dan jika gege sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya, maka bunga mataharilah yang selalu menemaniku bermain. Aku menghibur diriku dengan cara merawat mereka dari tunas hingga mengembang"

Si rusa kecil baru menyadari jika Kris menyimak cerita singkatnya dengan serius

"Kau memang sedikit berbeda" Ucap Kris

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Sekarang kau sudah memiliki aku. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan hanya diam ketika mereka kembali menyakitimu. Lawan dan buat mereka jera"

Luhan kembali tersenyum lembut "Mereka akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Akupun hanya ingin melakukan hal-hal yang baik disisa usiaku"

"Kau berbicara seolah kau akan segera menemui kematian itu besok pagi"

"Mungkin saja. Semua orang berpotensi mengalaminya. Aku hanya seorang manusia.. yang tak sempurna"

Luhan tertawa hambar. Menertawakan kalimat yang baru saja dia lontarkan memanglah dalam makna yang sebenarnya. Dia memang terlahir tak sesempurna orang lain. Namun segera dia mengingat sesuatu. Mata rusanya melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

"Aku harus kembali. Kakakku sudah menunggu"

Luhan melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam meski mata tajamnya mengikuti gerakan sekecil apapun yang si rusa kecil lakukan.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Luhan berhenti ketika suara berat Kris menginterupsinya. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, tubuh jangkung Kris sudah berdiri tegap di balik punggungnya.

"Kau benar. Kau adalah seorang manusia.. yang tak sempurna"

Luhan masih diam menanti Kris melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan akulah, yang akan menyempurnakanmu"

Luhan masih dalam keadaan sadar ketika Kris berusaha membunuh jarak di antara keduanya. Namun Luhan membiarkannya dan menikmatinya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kris menyentuh bibir mungil Luhan dengan sentuhan lembut lewat bibir plum hangatnya.

Si rusa kecil itu, sepertinya dia memang akan segera menyukainya.

.

.

Ziyu menarik kopernya ke arah aston martin dengan langkah ceria. Dan Luhan mengekor di belakangnya dengan langkah biasa. Mereka berdua akan berlibur ke rumah Jihun

Tapi bukannya..

Begini ceritanya.

Tiga hari lalu saat Luhan memaksanya berkunjung ke butik sang Mommy untuk meminta maaf, Ziyu melakukan apa yang di katakan Luhan dengan baik. Dan wanita cantik nan anggun itu tak bisa lagi menolak permintaan putrinya. Jaejoong mengizinkan Ziyu dan Luhan berlibur ke rumah Jihun. Dengan satu syarat, Chanwook akan ikut tinggal bersama mereka.

Ziyu setuju saja, justru Luhanlah yang merasa keberatan. Dia tak berniat kemanapun. Karena ada gegenya di rumah, itu sudah cukup menghibur. Lagi pula dia baru akan berencana melakukan kencan resmi dengan Kris. Dan kakak kembarnya ini sukses mengacaukan semua rencananya.

"Gege, bisakah kau memintaku tinggal?" Luhan memohon dengan wajah yang sedikit redup pada Taeyong. Membuat Ziyu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ayolah, Hannie kita tak sedang pindah. Kita hanya akan mengunjungi rumah _samchon_ "

"Tak sedang pindah ya? Bahkan mobil ini hampir di penuhi dengan barang-barangmu" Cibir Taeyong

Ziyu merengut sebal.

"Sudah, hentikan, Yongie" Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Taeyong meraih kedua putrinya dan memeluknya bersamaan

"Baik-baiklah disana. Zizie, jaga adikmu. Hannie, jangan lupakan pesan Mommy. Kalian berdua harus selalu bersama dimanapun. Dan katakan pada Jihun jika Mommy dan Daddy akan segera menyusul kesana.."

"Aniyaa. Mommy jangan kesana" Ziyu melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba "Ehm maksudku, Mommy dan Daddy adalah orang yang saaaangat sibuk. Jika ada waku luang, pastikan untuk beristirahat di rumah. Aku tak ingin Mommy dan Daddy sakit"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mengangguk mengerti

"Arraseo. Cha, bersenang-senanglah. Mommy akan merindukan kalian"

Jaejoong dan Taeyoong melambaikan tangannya saat Luhan dan Ziyu bergantian masuk kedalam mobil. Keduanya melepas aston martin yang membawa kedua putri kembar itu meninggalkan mansion mewah milik keluarga Jung. Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menitikan airmatanya, dia memang sedikit tak rela jika kedua putrinya bepergian sendirian. Tapi dia juga tak bisa mengelak jika kedua putrinya sudah menginjak dewasa. Lagi pula mereka hanya menginap beberapa hari di rumah Jihun, sepupu suaminya yang telah merawat Ziyu sejak kecil. Mereka juga akan menemukan kesenangan disana.

Kesenangan?

Tentu saja. Ziyu sudah tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan sejak tadi. Dia sudah berhasil keluar dari mansion. Dan membawa Luhan. Ziyu yakin jika rencananya akan berhasil.

Ah, tidak. Ziyu harus memastikannya lagi. Buru-buru dia meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomer seseorang di sana.

"Oppa! Oppa bisa mendengarku? Aku sedang perjalanan kesana. Kau tak melupakan satu apapun bukan. Jangan membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun" Ziyu langsung berceloteh saat sambungan telfonnya di terima oleh seseorang yang ia panggil 'Oppa'.

"Ne. Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku merindukanmu, Oppa"

Ziyu sudah mengakhiri panggilan singkatnya. Dengan binar ceria ia menoleh pada Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hannie, cobalah tersenyum sedikit saja. Kita akan bersenang-senang di sana. Aku janji, kau akan menyukainya" Ucap Ziyu antusias.

Luhan masih diam. Dan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluaran jendela. Membayangkan jika mata rusanya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Sedetik kemudian mata rusa itu membulat. Seperti yang ia bayangkan, Luhan melihat Kris berada di mana-mana. Berjalan di pinggir jalan, bersepeda di taman yang dilewatinya. Tersenyum kearahnya di sela aktifitas mengemudi porsche boxer spider putih. Dan yang lebih tak masuk akal adalah, ada banyak Kris sedang duduk dan melambai kan tangannya di atap pertokoan yang berderet di pinggir jalan. Satu lagi, Kris dengan sayap ala cupid sedang berbaring santai di udara. Menggoda Luhan dengan mengerling genit ke arahnya yang menganga.

"Hannie, apa yang kau lihat?"

Imajinasi konyol si rusa kecil berakhir dengan kepala Kris yang tersangkut karena terbentur tiang listrik dan mengaduh kesakitan seiring Luhan mendengar pertanyaan lembut yang Ziyu lontarkan padanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. Mata rusanya kembali mencari-cari bayangan Kris, tapi tak menemukannya dimanapun.

Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan kembali menyamankan duduknya meski mata rusanya masih lekat menatapi luaran jendela. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil dan bergumam nyaris tanpa suara.

"Aku memang sudah benar-benar gila"

.

.

TBC

 _ **saya kembali, saya kembali bawa chapter yang dipenuhi krishan momen  
**_ **bgimana pemirsah? kurang sweet kah?**  
 ** _kurang greget kah?_**  
 ** _atau kurang gimana?_**  
 ** _RnR aja deh ya_**  
 ** _Oh, Ya._**  
 ** _mw kasih big hug buat semua yg udah review dan memberi semangat sayah buat apdet kilat ff abal ini_**  
 ** _saya beberapa hari kurang enak badan jadi niat buat nerusin chap belum full_**  
siensien masmasterKHs samiyatuara09 Hunhan794 Agassi 20 Desi987 Babyponi Annishi692  
Annishi692 Oh Byul Kim Sohyun **_dan semuanya yang menyalurkan energi listrik lewat email dan line_**  
 ** _saya ucapakan GOMAWOYO dan muuuuuuuach buat kalian semua_**  
 ** _saya tak akan bisa tanpa dukungan kalian_**  
 ** _tetap tunggu kelanjutan ff sunflowers dan mungkin ff krislan lain juga kekeke_**  
 ** _JAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK DI KOLOM REVIEW YAK CHINGU ^^_**  
 ** _pai pai_**


	12. The Beginning

Title : **SUNFLOWERS**

Lenght : Chapters / 11

Pair : Kris-Han

Cast : Kris aka Wu Yifan  
Luhan as Jung Luhan / Jung Ziyu  
Oh Sehun  
Park Chanyeol  
Lee Jinki as Jung Jinki aka Onew  
Jung Jihoon  
Park Shin Hye aka Jung Shin Hye  
Taeyong as Jung Taeyong

dan cast lain yang timbul-tenggelam di setiap chapter

Genre : Family, Drama, Romantic, Gender Switch

Rate : T

Note : Cerita fiksi ini adalah asli milik saya, tidak dan jangan meng-copy fiksi ini tanpa konfirmasi saya terlebih dahulu.

Soal cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengenai hal itu. Pertama, saya adalah shipper beberapa couple di sini. Saya gak tega dan gak rela kalo harus memasangkan dengan cast lain. Hehe. Ke-dua, saya benar-benar gak tahan untuk mengakui kecantikan cast GS di sini. -_-" Jadi segera tinggalkan atau lewati halaman ini jika pembaca tak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan nge-bash fiksi ini.

.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar ^ ^

[[Prev Story]]

Sedetik kemudian mata rusa itu membulat. Seperti yang ia bayangkan, Luhan melihat Kris berada di mana-mana. Berjalan di pinggir jalan, bersepeda di taman yang dilewatinya. Tersenyum kearahnya di sela aktifitas mengemudi porsche boxer spider putih. Dan yang lebih tak masuk akal adalah, ada banyak Kris sedang duduk dan melambai kan tangannya di atap pertokoan yang berderet di pinggir jalan. Satu lagi, Kris dengan sayap ala cupid sedang berbaring santai di udara. Menggoda Luhan dengan mengerling genit ke arahnya yang menganga.

"Hannie, apa yang kau lihat?"

Imajinasi konyol si rusa kecil berakhir dengan kepala Kris yang tersangkut karena terbentur tiang listrik dan mengaduh kesakitan seiring Luhan mendengar pertanyaan lembut yang Ziyu lontarkan padanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. Mata rusanya kembali mencari-cari bayangan Kris, tapi tak menemukannya dimanapun.

Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan kembali menyamankan duduknya meski mata rusanya masih lekat menatapi luaran jendela. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil dan bergumam nyaris tanpa suara.

"Aku memang sudah benar-benar gila"

.

.

Mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Jung Jihoon saat sore tiba. Di sana seorang pemuda bermata sipit sudah berdiri menunggu di halaman dengan senyum lebar nan ceria.

" _Oppa_!" Ziyu memekik riang saat turun dari mobil. Dan langsung berlarian menghambur ke pelukan pemuda bermata sipit yang ia panggil _Oppa_. Keduanya saling memeluk erat. Menggoyangkan tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mirip seperti pinguin.

"Ziyu-ya"

Keduanya saling melepas pelukan ketika seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari arah pintu rumah dan menghampirinya. Ziyu menatapnya dengan pandangan dramatis, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian melangkah pelan menghampiri sang bibi yang juga menghampirinya.

" _Shungmo!_ Aku merindukanmu" kemudian mereka berpelukan dengan dramatis.

Berlebihan memang. Tapi begitulah mereka sedari dulu.

Di sisi lain, Luhan turun dari mobilnya dengan langkah yang sedikit canggung. Ketika menyadari jika pemuda bermata sipit itu tengah memandanginya, Luhan buru-buru membungkukkan kepalanya sejenak, namun tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hai Luhan."

Merasa di panggil namanya, Luhan mendongak dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Meski pemuda di hadapannya tengah melambaikan tangannya ceria.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Jung Jinki. Kau bisa memanggilku Onew _oppa_ , sama seperti Ziyu memanggilku." Pemuda sipit bernama Onew itu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Luhan. Namun si rusa kecil hanya diam dan tak segera menerimanya. Justru mata rusanya menyipit saat mencerna kembali siapa nama pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Oppa_.."

Itu suara Ziyu yang ternyata sedari tadi menyaksikan kecanggungan antara adik kembar dan sepupu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Dan bagi Onew, suara Ziyu yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah peringatan kecil agar pemuda yang lebih tua itu memahami sifat asli Luhan yang terkadang –selalu- kelewat pendiam.

"Kita lanjutkan saja acara temu kangennya di dalam, kau dan Luhan pasti lelah karena perjalanan kemari." Ucap Nyonya Shin Hye, -ibu kandung Jung Jinki- lembut.

Ziyu menggandeng Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bersama nyonya Shin Hye. Sedangkan Onew membantu Chanwook memindahkan barang-barang milik si kembar ke dalam rumah.

"Luhan-ah, ini adalah kamar milik Ziyu dulu. Untuk sementara beristirahatlah di dalam, aku akan menyiapkan kamar lain untukmu"

"Tunggu, _Shungmo._ " Sela Ziyu membuat Shin Hye urung untuk meninggalkan si gadis kembar

"Hannie akan sekamar denganku" Ziyu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Begitu signifikan dengan raut muka Luhan yang masih begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. Entah karena merasa tak peduli atau pasrah saja.

" _Mwo_! Apa benar bisa? Kau memiliki kebiasaan yang buruk saat tidur."

Ziyu dan Shin Hye meringis ketika saling melemparkan pandangan

.

.

.

 _Porche Spider silver_ itu melaju dengan kecepatan standart, melewati aspal jalanan kota Seoul. Meluncur mulus kemudian perlahan berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah bernuansa klasik dengan dinding putih yang mendominasi. Rumah itu terlihat sepi tak berpenghuni. Meski begitu, segalanya masih tampak indah terawat. Bahkan pohon-pohon rindang di sisi pagar pembatas tampak baru saja dirapikan.

Kris turun dari bangku kemudi. Kemudian melangkah mantap membuka gerbang yang sebelumnya dikunci menggunakan kode. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk melewati halaman luas rumah tua itu. Meskipun mukanya datar, namun ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Dengan mantap Kris melewati tiga anak tangga untuk mencapai teras rumah. Kemudian ia berdiri diam ketika sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Muncul keraguan saat tangan kanannya terulur untuk memasukan pin pembuka kunci. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap melakukannya.

 **KLIK!**

Kunci terbuka.

Masih dengan ragu Kris mendorong pintu utama dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah tua milik keluarga Wu. Suara sepatu yang berbenturan dengan lantai menemani langkahnya menapaki ruangan pertama yang begitu luas. Beberapa set sofa, dan benda antik yang di pajang di ruang tamu masih rapi, sama seperti saat terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini beberapa tahun lalu.

Kris masuk ke ruangan tengah, di sana membentang karpet kulit bulu beruang kutub asli. Ia melangkah untuk mendekati sofa panjang berwarna kelabu yang menghadap benda pipih berukuran besar yang menempel di dinding. Meletakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh benda tua itu. Dahulu, Tuan besar Wu sangat suka duduk di sofa ini untuk sekedar bersantai atau menonton tv. Dan Kris kecil akan bermain di karpet bulu beruang yang membentang di kaki sofa dengan beberapa sahabatnya.

Tapi tunggu, sejak dia masuk hingga berada di sini dirinya tak bertemu satupun sahabat lamanya.

Kris sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari jika seekor _tibetan mastiff_ dewasa berbulu coklat gelap yang dia cari ternyata sudah tertidur di bawah kakinya. Bagaimana ia bisa tak menyadari jika 'teman besar' nya itu telah mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"Hai Boss, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah sembuh? Kau harus tetap kuat agar bisa menjaga rumah ini _, rite_?" Kris sudah merundukkan tubuhnya ketika ia mengajak bicara seekor anjing raksasa yang menjadi sahabatnya. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bulu tebalnya

Tak lama kemudian seekor _Alaskan Malamute_ datang kearahnya. Mulutnya mendorong mangkuk susu milik 'Boss'. Di belakangnya seekor _chow-chow_ berlari riang ke arahnya, menggigit sebungkus kue bulan.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya 'Boss' minum susu, Alice?" Kris menyapa seekor alaska malamut dewasa berwarna merah yang selesai melaksanakan tugasnya mengantarkan susu untuk si raksasa Boss. Kemudian dia beralih ke temannya yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil namun begitu lincah, Choco.

"Thanks, Choco" Kris menerima kue bulan pemberian Choco sebelum ia menggendong teman imutnya itu.

Drrrrt drrt

Tak merasa kesusahan saat Kris meraih ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celana dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Bibirnya membentuk segaris tipis ketika kedua manik kelamnya menatap nama yang terpampang di layar benda pipih yang ia genggam. Ibu jarinya tampak mengusap beberapa icon, kemudian ia menempatkan ponsel berwana silver itu pada telinga kanannya.

 _"_ _Yeoboseo.."_ Terdengar suara yang begitu lembut dari seberang. Suara yang begitu Kris rindukan.

"Kau tak memberitahu ku sebelumnya jika kau akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas mu di luar kota, Lu. Apa kalian akan lama di sana?" ucap Kris sambil membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya. Bermaksud melepaskan teman kecilnya dari gendongannya.

 _"_ _Mian. Akupun tak sedang dalam suasana ingin menghabiskan liburan di luar kota. Aku telah terjebak. Dan oennie tak memberiku kepastian kapan kami pulang"_

"Haruskah aku menjemputmu sekarang?"

 _Terdengar suara dengusan kecil di seberang "Jangan bercanda"_

"Aku tak sedang dalam suasana ingin bercanda saat ini. Aku terjebak"

 _"_ _Jangan mengembalikan kalimatku"_

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

 _"_ _Haruskah aku percaya?"_

"Tentu saja. Kau juga harus mempertanggung jawabkannya. Aku merasa di rugikan"

 _"_ _Mwo? Apa kau seorang bisnismen?"_

"Suatu saat nanti itulah profesiku. Tapi untuk sekarang aku hanyalah seorang manusia.. yang tak sempurna" Kris diam-diam meringis karena sukses mengerjai dengan mengutip kalimat-kalimat yang pernah gadis rusa itu katakan padanya.

 _"_ _Ya! Kau.."_

"Aku tak sempurna karena kau sedang tak bersamaku. Aku dirugikan karena jelas terasa ada ruang hampa di sudut hatiku. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perasaan rinduku saat ini." Kris memberi jeda di sela kalimatnya "Lu, aku merindukanmu"

 _"_ _Aku baru tau jika manusia dingin nan menyebalkan sepertimu bisa menggombal"_

Sejenak suasana hening setelah keduanya tergelak bersama. Kris tak menyadari jika gadis yang menjadi teman ngobrolnya sedang merona karena malu. Tentu saja. Mereka hanya sedang bertelepon, tidak saling menatap muka.

"Lu sebenarnya a-" Ucapan Kris terpotong ketika ponselnya menunjukkan peringatan bahwa ada panggilan masuk lain.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar, aku tak akan lama dan jangan tutup telfonnya"

Tak ada sahutan, tapi Kris tahu jika Luhan akan menunggu.

"Ada apa?"

Kris diam mendengarkan suara seseorang yang berbicara di sambungan telefonnya

"Baik, aku akan segera ke sana. Kirimkan alamatnya padaku sekarang"

Kris mengakhiri obrolan singkatnya dengan seseorang itu, kemudian kembali menyambungkan panggilan dengan si rusa kesayangannya.

"Apa kau masih disana, Lu?"

 _"_ _Yeah, kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu"_

"Sebenarnya masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu?"

 _"_ _Apakah aku harus menunggu lagi?"_

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika kau senggang"

 _"_ _Aku mengerti"_

"Kau tak ingin tahu kemana aku akan pergi?"

 _"Yang ku_ _tahu kau bukanlah type orang yang akan merasa nyaman jika aku menanyakannya."_

"Meski begitu bagaimana kalau ternyata aku pergi berkencan dengan wanita lain?"

 _"_ _Lakukan saja jika kau ingin melakukannya."_ Luhan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. _"Aku hanya merasa jika aku percaya padamu"_

Kris tertawa pelan

"Aku tahu itu"

 _"_ _Berhati-hatilah"_

Kris menutup telfonnya kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan sahabatnya di rumah tua namun begitu memukau milik keluarga Wu

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam menatapi layar ponselnya yang saat ini menampilkan sepasang pelajar berseragam yang sedang bergandengan. Itu dirinya dan Kris, saat sedang menikmati es krim di taman dekat butik sang _Mommy_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sejak sore itu, Luhan mulai menyadari tentang perasaan aneh yang sering muncul menghinggapinya adalah perasaan asing yang membuatnya mulai menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Ya, Luhan mulai mengakui jika dia telah menyukai Kris.

"Zie, aku sudah membawa kotaknya"

Onew yang nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu saat ini tengah mendapat tatapan tajam oleh si rusa kecil yang sedang duduk santai di pinggiran ranjang. Dan sayangnya baru beberapa saat kemudian pemuda sipit itu sadar jika gadis yang menatapnya tajam itu bukanlah Ziyu, melainkan adik kembarnya yang super pendiam.

"Ah, em..mian. sebenarnya a-"

"Aish, mengapa aku baru sadar jika aku sedang tak memakainya." Dumal Ziyu dengan rambut yang masih basah karena baru saja selesai mandi. Mengabaikan tatapan tak suka yang di lontarkan Luhan pada Onew

"Apa yang kau biacarakan, Zie?" Tanya Onew mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sebenarnya

"Kalung dari _Mommy-_ ku. Aku melepasnya saat aku kesal pada _Mommy_. Lalu aku lupa tak memakainya lagi"

"Lalu kau simpan dimana kalung itu?"

"Aku tak yakin. Semoga saja aku sudah menyimpannya di laci kamar" Ziyu meringis " _Oppa_ , kau sudah bawa kotaknya"

" _Ne_ , aku meletakkannya di meja. Sekarang ayo kita turun. _Oemma_ dan _Appa_ menunggu di bawah" Ucap Onew sedikit canggung karena Luhan masih belum berhenti menatapnya dengan terang-terangan meskipun perlahan pemuda sipit itu beringsut meningalkan kamar si kembar.

.

.

.

Saat ini kelima orang itu sedang melakukan makan malam dengan tenang. Meski awalnya Ziyu selalu berhasil menciptakan kehebohan karena mengaku rindu pada _samchon_ nya, namun setelah melihat hidangan makanan di meja, mendadak perhatiannya teralihkan. Dia berubah menjadi gadis tenang yang lahap menghabiskan makanan. Selalu seperti itu.

"Pelan-pelan, Zie. Kau bisa tersedak jika cara makanmu seperti itu. Pelan-pelan saja makannya"

Ziyu mengangguk mantap sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Nyonya Shin mendengus pelan. Kemudian dia beralih pada Luhan yang menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Luhan-ah. Apa makanannya enak? Maaf, ini kali pertama kami bertemu denganmu. Kami dengar kau memiliki selera yang sama dengan Yunho _oppa_. Jika rasanya kurang pas, aku akan segera memperbaikannya."

Luhan mendongak, walau sedikit dengan tatapan canggung. "Ini enak, emm.."

" _Shungmo_ , panggil aku _Shungmo_ " Seolah mengerti, Shinhye segera mengulas senyum hangat pada gadis pemilik muka yang benar-benar mirip dengan anak gadisnya, namun dengan sifat yang begitu jelas berbeda.

"Apa ini adalah suasana canggung? Dari dulu aku yang selalu dibuat canggung karena berhadapan dengan Yunho _hyung_. Dia tak banyak bicara, dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih menakutkan..." Jihoon menggunakan sumpitnya mengambil potongan daging di sela ucapannya "..sekaligus berkarisma. Pasti banyak wanita yang mengidolakannya."

"Benar _samchon_." Ziyu menela makanan yang ada di mulutnya " Aku lihat sendiri bagaimana pesona _Daddy_ mempengaruhi banyak wanita. Mereka seperti hampir saja meneteskan liurnya. Dengan tatapan memuja yang menggelikan mereka mendekat, namun tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat saat melihat _Mommy_ datang dengan gaya anggunnya. Mereka akan selalu merasa minder karena kecantikan dan keanggunan Mommy. Mereka bahkan tahu jika _Mommy_ adalah wanita cantik yang anggun namun juga galak" mata rusa Ziyu melotot menggambarkan keanggunan sekaligus kegalakan _Mommy-_ nya

"Itu adalah pesona _Mommy_ mu yang membuat Yunho _hyung_ bertekuk lutut, Zie" Jihoon masih tak melepas sumpitnya saat menanggapi ucapan Ziyu

"Hahaha, _Mommy_ ku memang tiada duanya."

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , aku tahu _Noona_... _Ne_... Tidakah sebaiknya kita tak usah sampai melakukan itu? Mereka sudah dewasa dan tahu mana yang baik dan tidak... ah, _jeongmal_ _mianheyo_... _Ne_ , aku mengerti"

Jihoon meletakkan ponselnya di tepian ranjang. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang Jae _oenni_ katakan, _chagi_?" Tanya Shin Hye cemas saat mendapati ekspresi tak biasa di wajah suaminya

" _Noona_ mencemaskan kedua putrinya seakan mereka tak akan pulang kembali ke rumah"

"Apa ada masalah dengan si kembar?"

"Mereka sama sekali belum memberi kabar sejak sudah sampai di sini pada Jae _nonna_. Yang satu kelewat pendiam, satunya lagi tak pernah bisa diam. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan hingga Chanwook yang begitu disiplin pun juga tak sempat memberi kabar. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kekacauan apa yang di buat Jae nonna karena situasi ini di rumah besar itu. "

ShinHye tersenyum, mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan suaminya. "Jae _oenni_ hanya terlalu menyanyangi putri-putrinya. Itu memang sifat seorang ibu. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu menyangkut putraku"

"Apa semua ibu itu keras kepala?"

"Bukan keras kepala, hanya saja karena kau yang tak pernah peka"

"Mengapa seperti itu?. Aku selalu memahami mereka"

Shin Hye membulatkan matanya "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana anak-anak?"

"Mereka sudah tidur." Shin Hye menyamankan tubuhnya yang sudah bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal di belakang punggung Jihoon.

"Tidur? lebih awal dari biasanya. Apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu?" Jihoon menoleh ke arah istrinya

"Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah karena perjalanan. Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka beristirahat."

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Keringat begitu membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya sedikit berantakan. Ya, dia memang baru saja selesai berlari sebanyak tiga putaran mengelilingi taman bermain. Memang olah raga sederhana, namun ini kali pertama Luhan melakukan sebanyak itu. Apalagi melakukannya di ruangan terbuka seperti ini.

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari Luhan pagi ini. Wajahnya yang terbiasa terlihat pucat, kini sedikit lebih berseri di bawah sinar pagi mentari. Bibirnya yang selalu terlihat kaku, kini sedikit terlihat melengkung saat mata rusanya terpejam menikmati udara sejuk pagi hari. Kiranya Luhan begitu menikmati hal ini.

"Aaaaaah, aku selalu suka tempat ini. Menyenangkan sekali" Ziyu ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di sudut lain kursi taman. Dengan keringat yang juga membasahi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Air? " Onew menyodorkan dua botol air mineral pada si kembar yang duduk di masing-masing sudut kursi taman. Seketika Ziyu menyambar salah satunya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya menatapnya ragu.

"Apa kau tak merasa haus? Kau terlihat begitu banyak mengeluarkan keringat. " Onew sedikit menegaskan meski senyum di wajahnya tak juga pudar

Masih dengan perasaan ragu, Luhan meraih pelan botol air mineral yang di ulurkan oleh Onew.

" _Gomawo_ " Ucap Luhan pelan.

Onew menjawab dengan senyuman lebar kemudian duduk diantara si rusa kembar. "Jadi kau akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasmu di sini kan, Zi?"

"Sebenarnya _Mommy_ menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih awal karena aku memiliki beberapa janji dengannya. Salah satunya adalah membuatnya hidup dan memiliki banyak teman" Ziyu menunjuk Luhan yang diam-diam mereguk air mineral. Kemudian urung karena merasa tak nyaman dengan cara Ziyu mengarahkan telunjuk tepat di depat matanya.

"Ya! Jarimu menghalangi pandanganku" Luhan menyalak.

Namun Ziyu tak segera menjawab. Ia hanya membelalak tak percaya, meski Luhan sudah menurunkan telunjuk Ziyu.

Yang barusan itu adalah dumalan pertama yang keluar dari mulut adik super pendiamnya. Apakah ini termasuk sebuah kemajuan untuk Luhan.

"Ulangi sekali lagi" Ziyu kembali mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Luhan.

Si empunya tak menjawab. Hanya membuang padangannya kemudian meneguk air mineral tanpa acuh.

"Tunggu.." Onew menginterupsi, menghentikan candaan antara Ziyu dan Luhan. "Bukankah yang di sana itu adalah.."

Onew menjeda kalimatnya saat dua gadis kembar di kanan kirinya menajamkan mata mereka. Sosok tinggi tegap dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana traning. Wajah imut tapi garang yang tersembunyi di balik topi hitamnya tak menyulitkan dua gadis kembar itu untuk mengenalinya. Karena pria itu adalah..

"Chanwook _oppa_ " tukas Ziyu.

Seketika ketiganya meninggalkan kursi taman itu sebelum Chanwook menemukan mereka dan membuat semuanya kacau.

Ketiganya berlarian menghindari pengawal pribadi yang selalu mengekori mereka. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan sengaja berbuat bandel seperti ini. Karena selama ini si bungsu keluarga Jung dikenal sebagai gadis penurut dan tak banyak bicara. Selalu disibukkan dengan sederet jadwal bimbingan belajar dan kursus. Jika sedang di rumahpun dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk membaca. Tak pernah membangkang dan mengabaikan hal yang menurutnya tak berguna.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Pertama kalinya untuk Luhan menikmati rasanya kabur dari pengawal, bersama kakak-kakaknya. Masih sempat bercanda meski mereka sedang panik dan berusaha agar Chanwook tak menemukan mereka. Sepanjang hidup Luhan yang hanya flat-flat saja, baru kali ini Luhan merasa jika dia adalah seorang manusia. yang bisa melakukan semua yang dia mau dan tertawa bebas dengan yang lain.

"Kita sudah berlari cukup jauh. Kurasa _hyung_ itu tak bisa menemukan kita" Tukas Onew dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

" _Mommy_ memang kelewatan. Mengapa dia tak memberi sedikitpun ruang untuk kita bersenang-senang." Ziyu yang juga masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan kini mencoba mendekati Luhan yang bersandar di batang pohon besar.

"Aku ini adalah tipe kakak yang tak akan membiarkan adiknya menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi hal-hal membosankan" Ziyu meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya berlarian kembali.

Nyut

Tunggu. Sepertinya mereka memang mengabaikan sesuatu

Mereka.

Terlebih Luhan.

Mereka terus berlarian dan bercanda. Meski Luhan diam-diam merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan, seolah melayang. Semakin lama terasa semakin aneh. Hingga perlahan pandangannya menggelap. Kemudian hilang.

.

.

.

Di ruangan minimalis kedap suara. Dengan meja besar yang dikelilingi kursi. Taeyong larut dalam beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang harus ia periksa. Pemuda itu sengaja memilih ruang rapat yang sedang kosong untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Dia tak duduk sendiri di sana. Ada Donghae, sekertaris yang begitu dipercayai Yunho sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Ini menarik" Taeyong meletakkan dokumen terakhir yang sebelumnya sudah ia periksa. Membuat Donghae ikut menghentikan fokusnya pada layar laptop di depannya.

"Dari sederet nama yang tercantum di dokumen ini, ada beberapa nama yang membuatku sedikit penasaran"

"Penasaran?"

" _Sombrero_ , perusahaan asing yang merambah pasar internasional. Dia maju dengan pesat. Aku dengar pemimpinnya masih sangat muda." Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi

" _Sombrero_ adalah perusahaan kecil asal China yang memiliki pertumbuhan lumayan pesat beberapa bulan terakhir. Sayangnya saat ini perusahaan itu terkesan jalan di tempat"

"Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar sedikit informasi tentang perusahaan kecil ini saat masih di California. Mengejutkan sekali jika aku mendengar perusaahan itu berasal dari China "

"Benar. Dan yang paling populer dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini adalah munculnya berita tentang Park Ji Sung, dirut Sombrero yang di kenal selalu menangani perusahaan itu menyatakan jika Wu Yifan lah yang akan segera menempati posisinya CEO secara nyata."

"Jadi sebelumnya posisi pemimpin sebenarnya di perusahaan itu kosong. Begitu maksudmu, _hyung_." Alis Taeyong bertaut, mulai benar-benar serius menanggapi pembicaraan ini.

"Benar, Tuan"

"Lalu siapa sebenarnya Wu Yifan itu?"

"Hingga saat ini belum sekalipun tersiar kabar tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Bahkan belum ada yang tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Hanya sebatas dia kabar yang tersiar jika dia adalah seorang pemimpin yang masih sangat muda. Seperti yang tuan dengar sebelumnya "

"Ini benar-benar menarik. Terus berusahalah mencari informasi tentang dia dan perusahaannya, _hyung_ "

.

.

.

"Tapi, Tuan. Apakah anda yakin untuk mengirim penawaran kerja sama dengan perusahaan raksasa itu?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya disela fokusnya dalam menyetir pada seseorang yang berusia jauh lebih muda darinya. Terlihat sedang sibuk mengganti pakaian resmi yang dikenakannya dengan satu setel baju casual.

"Aku sudah katakan rencanaku padamu" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Usai mengganti pakaian ia meraih tas dan beberapa buku panduan ujian SMA yang semula ia letakkan di sisi kursi yang kosong dengan tangannya yang tak terbalut perban.

"Anda sudah mempersiapkan segalanya mulai dari awal sebelum anda benar-benar menempati posisi itu. Bahkan anda sudah banyak mengambil langkah dan ancang-ancang memperluas perusahaan dari jauh hari. Hanya saja, apakah tidak terlalu cepat langkah ini anda ambil, Tuan?"

"Apa sekarang kau meragukanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan." Terlihat pria paruh baya itu sedikit menundukkan wajahnya menyesal di sela aktifitasnya mengemudi "Sejauh ini usaha anda sudah terealisasi dengan baik."

Sedan hitam berharga ratusan ribu dolar itu menepi dengan halus di depan apartemen mewah yang terletak di pusat kota itu.

"Aku tak akan memafkan kesalah sekecil apapun. Segera siapkan dokumen dan lainnya sebelum mobilku selesai diperbaiki."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya akan mengurus semuanya"

Tangan bebas pemuda itu mencoba meraih handle pintu, seketika si pengemudi hendak turut untuk turun dan melakukan tugasnya, sebelum si pemuda pirang yang di panggil tuan menginterupsi.

"Tetap di tempatmu!"

"Tapi tuan."

Mata tajam seorang pegemudi itu sempat menangkap bayangan sosok jangkung yang begitu familiar, bergerak keluar dari mobil yang parkir di belakang sedan nya. Melangkah cepat memasuki lobbi apartemen.

"Maaf jika putra saya selalu merepotkan anda, tuan. Saya akan me-"

"Hanya lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan. Kau tahu aku tak akan memaafkan kesalahan sekecil apapun" Kris, dengan datar ia mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Baik, Tuan."

Kris benar-benar turun dari mobil dengan langkah tertatih yang terkesan kuat –karena dipaksakan- memasuki lobi sebuah apartemen mewah yang ia tinggali setahun terakhir. Dengan pandangan lurus meski langkahnya sedikit terseok memasuki sebuah lift yang kebetulan kosong. Membawanya ke lantai 12 apartemen.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya –dengan paksa- sedikit lebih cepat. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas sosok jangkung yang sempat menjadi bahan perbincangannya dengan direktur Park di dalam mobil tadi sedang berdiri tepat di depat pintu apartemennya.

" _Ahjuma_ , aku begitu merindukanmu.." Ucap sosok jangkung yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol setelah pintu apartemen terbuka dan memunculkan wajah keriput Ahn _ahjuma_ yang sedikit melongo dibuatnya.

"Aku tak menerima tamu" Ucap Kris yang melengos, melewati Chanyeol dan Ahn _ahjuma_ yang mulai tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Maafkan saya tuan.." Ahn _ahjuma_ meraih pintu dan mencoba menutupnya, namun urung ketika Chanyeol bersikeras ingin masuk

" _Hyung_ , setidaknya biarkan aku masuk. Walau bagaimanapun aku ini temanmu yang paling berharga di dunia ini." Rengek Chanyeol yang membuat Kris memutar bola matanya jengah.

Dan Ahn ahjuma yang terpaksa membiarkan 'teman istimewa' tuannya ini masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Biarkan aku menginap di sini malam ini, _hyung_. Aku janji tidak akan membuat kekacauan apapun di sini" Chanyeol melemparkan ransel besarnya di sofa meski sang tuan rumah belum mengatakan apapun soal izin menginap.

Dan Kris sudah terlalu malas meladeni teman berisiknya saat ini, terlebih dengan kondisinya yang..

"Ya! _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi dengan..

BRAK!

Kris membanting pintu kamar.

"..tanganmu." Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Kris. Sedikit mengutuk pemilik kamar yang terkadang terlewat dingin.

"Tuan ingin tidur di sofa atau mau saya siapkan kamar tamu?" Ahn _ahjuma_ sudah berdiri di belakang punggung Chanyeol dengan memeluk bantal dan selimut untuknya.

Hanya meringis, kemudian pemuda jangkung pemilik senyuman terlebar itu mengambil alih selimut yang Ahn _ahjuma_ peluk.

"Ini sudah larut, ahjuma segera istirahat saja. Aku akan tidur di sofa seperti biasanya"

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali saat ia merasa kesadarannya mulai kembali. Meski ia terus mengerjabkan mata kembali, atap putih yang sejak tadi ia pandangi sama sekali tak ia kenali. Ia sama sekali tak ingat tempat apa ini.

Hiks..

Sedikit kaget sebenarnya saat Luhan baru menyadari jika ia tak sedang terbaring sendirian di tempat asing itu. Ada seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai saudara kembarnya akhir-akhir ini. Ziyu, entah apa yang membuat gadis penuh energi itu terisak di tempat yang baru Luhan sadari adalah bilik sebuah rumah sakit.

" _Oenni_.." Luhan mencoba untuk menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih sedikit terasa berat di sandaran ranjang. Mata rusanya terpaku pada infus yang yang tergatung di atas kepalanya. Selang itu terhubung di punggung tangan kanannya.

"Hannie, kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan masih bisa melihat dari ekor matanya jika Ziyu bertanya padanya dengan tangan yang sedang sibuk menyeka air mata. Sayangnya Luhan lebih dulu penasaran dengan bagaimana mereka bisa berada di sini"Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Kau jatuh ketika kita kabur dari Chanwook _oppa_ , kau tak ingat?"

Pandangan Luhan turun ke arah Ziyu yang juga terbaring dengan kepala yang bersandar di dinding putih itu. Terakhir kali yang bisa dia ingat memang kesenangannya yang membuncah hingga tak menyadari jika tubuhnya semakin melemah. Jika suasana hatinya sedang baik, mengapa tubuhnya tidak merespon hal yang sama. Tapi tunggu..

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Alis Luhan bertaut ketika mata rusanya mendapati perban yang membungkus pergelangan kaki kakak kembarnya. Jika dia yang terjatuh mengapa kaki kakaknya yang diperban. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan baru menyadari jika ada juga selang infus di lengan Ziyu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"ii-iini.."

".. _ne.. ne eomma.. jeongmal mianhae.. ne._."

Tatapan milik kedua pasang mata rusa itu kini tersita pada sosok pucat yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Tangannya bahkan masih sibuk dengan ponsel pintar yang ia genggam.

" _Oppa_.. "

Merasa dipanggil, Onew segera merapatkan langkahnya di sebelah ranjang gadis yang pernah –dulu hingga sekarang- menjadi adiknya. Isak tangis pecah tepat setelah lengan besarnya mendekap pundak Ziyu.

" _Gwenchana ne._. " Ucap onew menenangkan

" _Oppa_ tidak mengatakan apapun pada _Mommy_ kan?" Ucap Ziyu disela isakannya.

" _Ani_ , tapi aku juga tak bisa menjamin _appa_ melakukan hal yang sama. Kau lebih tau bagaimana sifat _Mommy_ -mu" Onew menghela nafas ketika Ziyu semakin menekan wajahnya di perut ratanya. Bahkan _t-shirt_ coklat terang yang ia kenakan sudah basah karena air mata Ziyu.

"Apakah tidak ada yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

Sedikit tercekat hingga Ziyu menghentikan sejenak isakannya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Sebuah penjelasan. Benar, bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua ini pada Luhan?

Ziyu menarik kepalanya kemudian mendongak, menatap Onew yang ternyata juga menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya ini semua adalah salahnya yang tak bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri." Onew medorong dahi Ziyu hingga gadis itu tak menempel padanya lagi "Kalau saja ia tidak heboh berlari kesana kemari saat melihatmu tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri, mungkin kakinya tak tak akan tergelincir di tangga taman dan menyebabkan retak di sekitar pergelangan kaki"

Luhan melirik perban yang membungkus pergelangan kaki kiri Ziyu. Pasti itu sakit sekali hingga gadis yang nyaris tak pernah berhenti bicara itu terisak.

"Tak perlu khawatir berlebihan Luhan-ah. Kakakmu sudah biasa mengalami hal semacam ini. Cukup menunggu tiga sampai empat minggu dan dia akan kembali berubah menjadi seekor kuda" Onew menyentil kening Ziyu yang masih tertunduk dan terisak meski tanpa suara. Sebelum kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjang Ziyu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet di sudut ruangan kamar.

CEKLEK

Hanya suara pintu toilet yang tertutup sebelum kemudian suasana benar-benar hening. Menyisakan kedua anak kembar yang sama-sama terbaring di masing-masing ranjang. Mungkin diam dan bicara seperlunya adalah hal biasa jika orang itu adalah Luhan, tapi bagaimana jika Ziyu yang melakukan. Bahkan Luhan mulai merasakan jika bulu kuduknya meremang.

Jangan bayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya.

" _Oenni.. gwenchana_?" tanya Luhan canggung. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya mengawali pembicaraan dengan gadis yang tak pernah bisa diam itu.

Ziyu mendongak, memperlihatkan kedua mata rusa yang selalu berkilat ceria itu kini memerah basah. Menatap Luhan dengan sendu. " _Ne_.."

Kemudian suasana hening kembali. Ada perasaan aneh yang memenuhi Luhan hingga semua yang ingin ia sampaikan terhenti di tenggorokannya. Ingin rasanya ia turun dan menghampiri kakaknya, mencoba menyingkirkan suasana canggung yang seharusnya tak pernah ada diantara hubungan kakak beradik yang lama terpisah ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya, Luhan sama sekali tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengawali.

Hiks..

Luhan terkesiap ketika Ziyu kembali terisak. " _Oenni_..." Entah apa yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga turun dan menyeret tiang penyangga infus mendekati ranjang milik Ziyu.

Yang jelas wajah ceria milik Ziyu tak cocok bila menangis.

"Hannie" hal sama yang Ziyu lakukan pada Onew, kini ia lakukan pada Luhan. Ia menyembunyikan wajah basahnya pada dada Luhan, karena tubuh mungil Luhan berbeda dengan Onew. "Jika saja aku bebas, aku tak akan merasa sesakit ini. Tapi kali ini bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan pada Mommy?"

Luhan diam

Tangis Ziyu kembali pecah

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat bangga ibu kandungku sendiri. Aku begitu yakin bisa melakukannya saat berjanji pada _Mommy_ , tapi karena kecerobohanku aku sudah membuatnya kecewa tanpa harus berusaha sedikitpun"

Alis Luhan mengkerut. Dalam diam ia mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir yang tengah terisak itu. "Berjanji pada _Mommy_?"

Ziyu menarik kepalanya dari dada Luhan. Melirik sekilas baju rumah sakit berwarna biru langit yang Luhan pakai sama seperti miliknya kini basah di bagian dada. Kemudian mengangguk membenarkan kalimat yang si bungsu ucapkan.

"Meraih juara dalam kompetisi model remaja. Dan babak penyisihannya dimulai minggu depan."

Luhan masih diam. Ekspresi datarnya yang memang sudah mutlak menempel di wajahnya dengan sempurna menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Hanya ekor matanya yang terlihat larut menatapi perban yang membungkus kaki kakaknya dengan rapi.

"Kesempatan yang begitu lama ku tunggu kini memudar sia-sia. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup seperti ini? Tak becus melakukan hal apapun. Aku memang putri terbuang yang tidak berguna. _Mommy, jeongmal mianhae_ "

Deg

Seperti tertampar saat telinga Luhan mendengar ucapan dramatis yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Ziyu.

Luhan memutar kepalanya, menatap Ziyu yang menangis dibalik kedua telapak tengannya. Membenarkan kenyataan tentang putri tertua keluarga Jung yang yang baru saja kembali ke dalam pelukan keluarga kandungnya, kemudian harus mengalami nasib sial di cobaan pertamanya.

Tiba-tiba saja otak cerdas Luhan mendadak buntu dan mulai memikirkan apa yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Ceklek

Pintu toilet terbuka menapimlkan Onew yang tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Dengan ujung rambut yang masih sedikt basah dan baju ganti yang lebih layak dari sebelumnya. Pemuda bermata kucing itu hanya diam menatap punggung Luhan yang berdiri di samping ranjang Ziyu, membelakanginya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan!"

Onew mengangkat alisnya, hampir bersamaan dengan Ziyu menghentikan tangisnya dan mengintip Luhan dari sela jarinya yang terbuka. Bertanya-tanya keputusan apa yang dimaksud adiknya itu.

"Meraih juara di kompetisi model remaja dan membuat _Mommy_ bangga padamu.." Luhan menatap lekat Ziyu yang perlahan menjauhkan kedua tangan dari wajah basahnya "..biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Onew yang masih berdiri diam menatapnya "Sebagai Jung Ziyu"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

j _eng jeng jeng.._  
 _ini kepanjangan mak.._  
 _tapi sengaja sih.. haha_  
 _sebenarnya ini karena saya merasa bersalah karena sempet hiatus dan non-aktifin line_  
 _jadi saya hanya berinisiatif untuk manjangin nih chapter supaya gak digebukin readers. haha_  
 _#tetepdigebukin#_  
 _chap ini konfliknya udah mulai ketahuankan, meski saya masih ngerasa kalau kurang ngena_  
 _bodo ah,, mood saya lagi ding doeng ding doeng_

 _ya sutra dari pada saya mbacot di sini mending cari inspirasi buat lanjutin chap_  
 _*pasti itukan yang mau readers bilang sama saya*_  
 _iya ajalah.._  
 _*iyaaaaaaaa*_

 _syudah kuduga_  
 _oiya satu lagi, terima kasih pada semua reviewers yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak di kolom komentar_  
 _semuanyaa,,_

 _jangan lupa RnR_


	13. Done!

Title : **SUNFLOWERS**

Lenght : Chapters / 12

Pair : Kris-Han

Cast : Kris aka Wu Yifan  
Luhan as Jung Luhan / Jung Ziyu  
Oh Sehun  
Park Chanyeol  
Lee Jinki as Jung Jinki aka Onew  
Kim Jongin  
Choi Minho  
Taeyong as Jung Taeyong

dan cast lain yang timbul-tenggelam di setiap chapter

Genre : Family, Drama, Romantic, Gender Switch

Rate : T

Note : Cerita fiksi ini adalah asli milik saya, tidak dan jangan meng-copy fiksi ini tanpa konfirmasi saya terlebih dahulu.

Soal cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengenai hal itu. Pertama, saya adalah shipper beberapa couple di sini. Saya gak tega dan gak rela kalo harus memasangkan dengan cast lain. Hehe. Ke-dua, saya benar-benar gak tahan untuk mengakui kecantikan cast GS di sini. -_-" Jadi segera tinggalkan atau lewati halaman ini jika pembaca tak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan nge-bash fiksi ini.

Sedikit catatan, di chap ini **si kembar Jung bertukar posisi** loh ya. Jangan lupa, apa lagi sampai bingung membaca. Yah walaupun saya sendiri kadang masih ngerutin alis, bingung menerjemahkan mana Luhan yang ngomong, atau mana kalimat Ziyu. tapi yasudahlah, pokoknya selamat membaca aja

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar ^ ^

.

.

.

.

[[Prev Story]]

Pemuda bermata sipit itu hanya diam menatap punggung Luhan yang berdiri di samping ranjang Ziyu, membelakanginya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan!"

Onew mengangkat alisnya, hampir bersamaan dengan Ziyu menghentikan tangisnya dan mengintip Luhan dari sela jarinya yang terbuka. Bertanya-tanya keputusan apa yang dimaksud adiknya itu.

"Meraih juara di kompetisi model remaja dan membuat Mommy bangga padamu.." Luhan menatap lekat Ziyu yang perlahan menjauhkan kedua tangan dari wajah basahnya "..biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Onew yang masih berdiri diam menatapnya "Sebagai Jung Ziyu"

.

.

"Hannie, apa kau serius?" Ziyu sudah melupakan tangis histerisnya sejak beberapa menit lalu, begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepala adik kembarnya itu.

Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula kini kembali memutar kepala ke arah Ziyu. Menatapnya datar. Tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau bisa saja menyesali keputusanmu" Onew yang sedari tadi diam memandangi kedua gadis kembar itu dari depan toilet kini membawa langkahnya mendekat ke ranjang Ziyu. "Satu-satunya kesamaan yang kalian miliki hanyalah wajah. Melakukan sesuatu sebagai Jung Ziyu berarti seratus persen mengubah kepribadianmu. Ini tak mudah. Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Ziyu merasa bergidik melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedatar ini. Padahal hampir setiap menit mereka bersama.

"Bertingkah ceria, tak pernah berhenti bicara, bersikap hangat pada semua orang, menyukai hal yang mungkin tak kau sukai,melakukan ini itu yang menurutmu tak berguna itu semua benar-benar menguras energi." Onew melipat tangannya di depan dada "Belum lagi membuat semua orang yakin jika kau adalah Jung Ziyu yang penuh energi bukanlah seorang Jung Luhan yang dingin dan pendiam. Apa kau tak keberatan dengan semua itu?"

Maksudnya Onew sebenarnya hanya ingin menguji kesungguhan Luhan, bukan untuk menakuti. Apa lagi mengubah kemauannya. Dari yang Onew dengar, Jung Luhan memang memiliki pendirian yang teguh bukan.

"Oppa.." Lirih Ziyu dengan tatapan 'aku mohon berhentilah bicara'. Kemudian melirik Luhan yang sama sekali tak mengubah tatapannya.

"Aku hanya meyakinkannya saja bahwa melakukan sesuatu sebagai orang lain adalah hal yang konyol. Terlebih jika itu dirimu, itu sesuatu hal yang nyaris tidak mungkin" Bela Onew pada diri sendiri,

Luhan tak bersuara. Tatapan datarnya mengambang seiring tubuhnya yang menjauh dari ranjang Ziyu, kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri. Pemilik mata rusa yang hanya berbicara seperlunya itu tak menyadari jika tingkahnya membuat Ziyu ikut menahan nafas. Tak elak Onew juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia mulai ketir ketir, dalam hati ia merutuki ucapannya.

"Mengapa repot memikirkan sesuatu yang tak perlu. Pikirkan saja cara mudah menjadi si bungsu Jung yang membosankan." Luhan menyamankan posisi berbaringnya. Kemudian menutup kedua matanya "Dan membantuku berusaha menjadi Jung Ziyu yang menyebalkan"

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengerti? Jae nonna akan membunuhku jika aku diam saja saat putrinya mengalami hal buruk di sini" Jihoon memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pening. Bingung harus bagaimana jika Yunho menanyainya tentang keadaan kedua putri kembarnya itu. Belum lagi memikirkan apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan jika tahu kedua anak gadisnya masuk rumah sakit.

"Tapi jika Appa memberitahu Mommy-nya, Ziyu akan dipaksa pulang. Appa tak lihat begitu bersemangatnya dia saat sampai sini?" Onew masih berusaha meyakinkan Jihoon agar tak melaporkan kejadian tadi pagi yang berakhir dengan si kembar masuk rumah sakit.

Kepala Jihoon terasa semakin pening. Mengingat kedatangannya di rumah sakit memang sedikit terlambat. Beruntung Chanwook yang berada bersama mereka segera mengurus administrasi sebelumnya hingga kedua keponakan kembarnya segera mendapat perawatan khusus.

Shin Hye meletakkan telapak tangan di pundak suaminya. "Chagi.."

"Kau tahu ini menyangkut kedua putrinya, Hye-ah. Terlebih kaki si bungsu terluka" Jihoon menghela nafas berat.

Memang benar kaki salah satu sikembar cidera hingga harus dipasang gibs. Namun yang mereka tahu itu adalah kaki Luhan bukan Ziyu. Diam-diam Onew meringis karena kedua orang tuanya mulai percaya jika Luhan lah yang mengalami cidera di kaki. Dan mengabaikan Ziyu yang nyaris tak pernah mengalami pingsan selama tingga bersama mereka.

"Chanwook pasti sudah mengabarinya. Kau pikir apa yang harus ku katakan pada mereka?" Jihoon bergidik membayangkan kemungkinan hal yang terjadi padanya. Amukan Jaejoong yang mengerikan mungkin. Atau yang lebih parah adalah lehernya yang digorok wanita yang dikenal anggun itu.

Drrrt rttt

Yunho hyung Calling...

Tiga orang di sana tercekat menahan nafas. Seolah hukuman mati sudah membentang di depan mata. Bahkan Jihoon kesulitan menelan ludah sebelum menempatkan ponsel di telinga kanannya. "Yeoboseo.."

 _"Ne.. Jihoon-ah, apa kedua putriku sudah tidur? aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi mereka"_ Tanya suara berat di seberang, Yunho.

"Ah, benar, hyung.. mereka beristirahat di kamar sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi." Jawab Jihoon sedikit ragu

Hening. Tak ada jawaban lagi dari seberang. Itu membuat Jihoon hampir melupakan cara bernafas. Sebelum kemudian ia berinisiatif.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Jika saja aku tak lalai menjaga mereka, hal buruk ini tak mungkin terjadi"

 _"Kau tak perlu serepot itu, mereka sudah dewasa dan..."_

Ponsel yang digenggam Jihoon nyaris tersenggol dan jatuh saat dengan cekatan Onew mengambil alihnya.

"Anyeong, ahjusi. Saya Onew. Maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba bicara, tapi bisakah anda tidak menjemput si kembar sekarang? Bisakah anda membiarkan mereka tetap tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari lagi?" Onew menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan satu hembusan nafas

Hening sejenak. Entah bagaimana udara di tempat itu terasa semakin memanas.

"Saya berjanji hal yang seperti tadi pagi tak akan terjadi lagi. Saya mohon, Ahjusi." Rengek Onew yang sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jihoon. Walaupun pemuda sipit itu mengabaikannya.

 _"Apakah mereka akan senang jika aku tak menjemputnnya lebih cepat?"_

"Tentu saja, Ahjusi."

 _"Baiklah"_ Yunho tak tahu jika lawan bicaranya sedang meringis senang _"Tapi bisakah kau membantu Changwook mengawasi mereka"_

Onew merengut seketika "Ne ahjusi"

 _"Aku ingin bicara dengan appa mu."_

Dengan berat hati Onew menyerahkan ponsel kembali ketangan Jihoon "Ne, hyung.. maafkan Jinki dia.."

 _"Aku hanya berfikir seberapa repot kalian jika mereka masih tinggal di sana."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung. Apa kau lupa jika Ziyu tumbuh dan besar di sini. Ini juga rumahnya. Begitu juga dengan Luhan"

 _"Kalau begitu aku titipkan kedua putriku di sana."_

Plong

Shin Hye dan Onew menghela nafas dalam tanpa suara saat melihat ekspresi muka Jihoon yang mulai menampakkan senyuman.

"Ne, hyung"

.

.

.

"Tidak.. tidak, jangan seperti itu. Kau harus menegakkan kepalamu saat berjalan. Pandanganmu juga harus lurus kedepan. Seperti ini" Ziyu duduk di ranjangnya dengan kepala mendongak. Menunjukkan pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di dekat ranjang dengan kedua tangannya yang menenteng beberapa baju milik Ziyu.

Terhitung dua hari sejak insiden pagi itu, setiap pagi setelah Jihoon berangkat bekerja dan Shin Hye pergi berbelanja ke pasar, rumah itu akan di penuhi dengan suara Ziyu yang ngotot ingin segera menenyelesaikan misi 'mari segera merubah Luhan menjadi Ziyu'.

"Dan wajah itu.. oh tolonglah Hannie, kita sudah hampir satu jam melatih wajah itu agar terlihat lebih ceria. Tak sulit melakukannya, kau hanya perlu sedikit menarik sudut bibirmu agar terlihat tersenyum setiap saat. Hanya sedikit."

Ucapan Ziyu yang lebih mirip perintah seorang pengarah gaya pada sesi pemotretan kena deadline itu terpaksa berhentin sejenak saat suara pintu yang diketuk atau lebih tepatnya digedor mulai mereka dengar

"Ini aku, boleh aku masuk?"

Ziyu tau benar siapa pemilik suara cempreng dibalik pintu "Itu tidak dikunci, Oppa"

Pintu terbuka, dan munculah wajah Onew yang meringis membawa sebuah nampan sedang berisi tiga gelas tinggi berwarna kuning. Bisa dipastikan itu jus jeruk. Dan sepiring berbagai macam buah yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Onew meletakkan nampan sedang itu di meja rias si gadis kembar kemudian menghampiri Ziyu dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku baru sadar kau memiliki kebiasaan yang berbeda, Oppa" ucap Ziyu disela kesibukannya memilah baju lamanya. Mengabaikan Onew yang mengernyit bingung "Seingatku kau tak pernah sekalipun mengetuk pintu setiap masuk ke kamarku"

Onew meringis canggung dengan sesekali melirik Luhan yang masih berdiri di seberang ranjang. Jadi karena siapa Onew terpaksa mengamalkan pelajaran kesopanan hanya untuk memasuki kamar adik sepupunya. Padahal dulu dia selalu nyelonong saja. Tak perduli Ziyu sedang apa di dalam kamar. Taunya kan mereka saudara, jadi tak akan berbahaya kan.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya lancar?" Tanya Onew, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu. Hanya saja aku harus lebih berusaha keras menjadi sesuatu yang lucu untuknya. Hingga dia bisa tertawa sedikit saja. Oppa tau, ekspresinya itu masih saja seperti tatakan setrika" Ziyu masih fokus dengan setumpuk bajunya sebelum kemudian ia berjingkat kegirangan. "Aku rasa baju ini cocok untuk kau pakai di hari pertama kursus, Hannie"

Luhan tak bersuara. Hanya menatap baju yang di ulurkan Ziyu sekilas lalu memutar kepalanya kearah cermin di sampingnya. Menempelkan baju yang sedari tadi ia tenteng "Jangan memakai baju sembarangan kalau menjadi diriku. Atau aku sendiri yang akan menendangmu"

Ziyu dan Onew saling pandang dengan mata yang sama-sama membulat. Mereka terkejut. Iya terkejut. Terkejut karena Luhan lebih cepat mengalami kemajuan dari apa yang mereka duga. Pasalnya Luhan baru saja mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata hanya untuk menimpali kalimat ZIyu barusan. Bukankah itu termasuk awal yang bagus

"Hannie, aku merasa sedang ingin mencari udara segar diluar dan kau tinggal dirumah sendirian. Menurutmu apa sebaiknya Onew oppa menemanimu di rumah" tiba-tiba saja Ziyu ingin menanyakan hal itu

"Tidak" Luhan menoleh kearah Ziyu dan Onew bergantian dengan ekspresi datarnya yang entah bagaimana kini terlihat menyebalkan "Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi saja."

Luhan kembali memutar kepalanya kearah cermin.

"Zie, kenapa dia yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti dirimu yang menyebalkan saat datang bulan? Aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya" Onew bergidik ngeri, tapi tak berani bicara keras-keras takut Luhan marah. Jadi dia hanya berbisik di dekat telinga Ziyu

"Kalau begitu oppa akan ikut denganmu, Hannie. Lagi pula memang oppa yang selalu mengantarku keluar rumah." Ucap Ziyu atusias, mengabaikan tatapan horor Onew yang duduk di sampingnya.

Luhan berdecak, tak mengerti jalan pikiran kakak kembarnya yang kadang kelewat miring baginya. Hanya saja, saat ini Luhan tak ingin terlalu ambil pusing soal itu "Terserahmu saja" kemudian ia membawa baju gantinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi

"Uh, oppa apa yang kau bawa tadi itu jus jeruk? Aku mau satu"

"Benar, kau harus selalu membawakan jus ke dalam kamar untuknya. Karena Jung Luhan tak minum apapun selain susu dan air putih"

Luhan masih sempat menoleh dan bersuara sebelum ia hilang sepenuhnya dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Entah kalimat itu di tujukannya kepada siapa. Yang jelas kalimat itu ampuh membuat dua orang disana seketika berwajah muram.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Onew pulang di kediaman Jung Jihoon saat hari sudah menjelang gelap. Sederet jadwal panjang yang di perintahkan sang Mommy hari ini membuatnya sedikit harus menguras tenaga.

"Aku.. eh kami pulang" Onew nyaris berteriak, takut yang di dalam tak dengar

"Aaah, selamat datang" Shin Hye membalas berteriak dari arah dapur

Diam-diam hati Luhan menghangat. Suasana yang seperti ini memang jarang ia temui di rumah besarnya. Meski di sana memiliki lebih banyak penghuni, namun sapaan hangat seorang ibu hampir tak pernah ia dengar. Semua sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Nyonya Sin Hye terlihat sibuk menata piring di meja makan saat Onew dan Luhan berjalan melewati ruang makan "Omo, apa Zie-Zie kita begitu kelaparan hingga dia tak bersuara sama sekali?"

Luhan tersenyum canggung, meski hanya Onew yang menyadarinya.

"Oemma, kami benar-benar lapar." Onew mendorong tubuh Luhan menuju meja makan, mendudukannya di salah satu kursi. Kemudian dia ikut duduk di sebelahnya "Jae ahjuma memang benar-benar keterlaluan, mana bisa membuatkan jadwal sepadat itu untuk gadis pemalas seperti Ziyu"

Luhan mendelik kearah Onew, dan kali ini Shin Hye menyaksikannya. Ia justru terkekeh maklum dan segera menyiapkan piring untuk Luhan yang ia sangka sebagai Ziyu "Sudah, jangan goda adikmu, Jinki-ah. Zie-zie yang sedang lelah dan lapar bahkan mampu menelanmu bulat-bulat nanti"

Suara kekehan lembut milik Nyonya Shin Hye membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap. Ia menatap sikap lembut nyonya Shin hye yang mengambilkan nasi dan menuang sup di mangkuknya dengan telaten. Kemudian mengulurkan mangkuk padanya "Ini samgyentang kesukaanmu, Zie. Makan yang banyak, ne"

Luhan buru-buru mengangguk "Uhm, khansahamnida" ia mulai menyendok nasi dan sup dengan lahap. Sesekali ia meniupi kuah yang masih mengepulkan asap. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Shin Hye di balik senyumnya.

"Oemma, apa Luhan juga sudah makan?" tanya Onew, mengalihkan perhatian sebenarnya.

Shin Hye menoleh pada Onew dan mengangguk cepat "Oemma sudah mengantar makanan ke kamarnya setelah supnya matang tadi." ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Onew dan berkata antusias "Katanya samgyentang buatan oemma enak. Padahal oemma benar-benar khawatir dengan seleranya yang mirip Tuan Jung. Kau tahu, oemma benar-benar lega mendengarnya."

.

.

.

Klik

Kriiet

Kluk

Kamar itu hening, tak ada tanda Ziyu yang berisik ada di dalam. Bukankah biasanya Ziyu akan menyambutnya dengan antusias, bahkan sebelum tubuh Luhan masuk kedalam kamar sepenuhnya. Apakah mungkin karena posisi mereka yang saat ini saling bertukar hingga itu mempengaruhi kebiasaannya. Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. Kadang-kadang Ziyu memang berisiknya Ziyu itu suka keterlaluan. Benar-benar mengganggu. Luhan tak bohong soal itu, dan memang dia tak suka bohong. Setidaknya sebelum dia tak tahu bagaimana awalnya hingga merasa berkewajiban membantu Ziyu menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini.

Namun pikiran itu menguap seketika saat mata rusanya melihat ada sepucuk kepala yang menyembul diujung selimut. Ziyu sudah tertidur ternyata. Pasti tadi dia kekenyangan hingga tertidur lebih awal. Lain kali Luhan harus memperingatkan Ziyu agar lebih mengontrol nafsu makannya agar tak sampai dijuluki rakus, apa lagi terlihat gendutan secara tak wajar.

Luhan meletakkan ransel kecilnya di kursi rias. Hingga mata rusanya tak sengaja mampir pada sebuah kotak putih berukuran sedang tergeletak disana. Luhan ingat beberapa hari lalu Onew meletakkan kotak itu untuk Ziyu. Tapi hingga sekarang Ziyu sama sekali belum menyentuhnya. Alis Luhan mengernyit, mulai penasaran dengan isinya.

Sedikit ragu, namun tangannya tetap terulur meraih kotak berwarna putih itu. Tidak berat, jika di gerakkan ada suara berat di dalamnya. Perlahan Luhan mulai membuka tutup kotaknya hingga menampakkan isi di dalamnya. Ternnyata sepasang sepatu kaca cantik di sana.

Luhan jadi sadar jika Ziyu dengan antusias menyiapkan semuanya jauh lebih awal. Semua itu hanya untuk membuat Mommy mereka bangga. Hati Luhan berdesir. Dibalik sifat menyebalkan kakak kembarnya, ternyata ia adalah seorang pekerja keras dan mau berusaha menyenangkan oran lain.

"Hannie? Kau sudah datang?"

Luhan terkesiap oleh suara serak Ziyu yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Ia menutup kotak putih itu dengan gaya senatural mungkin. Kemudian duduk di kursi meja rias, membuka tali pengikat rambut. Luhan terbiasa menggerai rambutnya selama ini dan mengikatnya membuat kepala Luhan terasa pening.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kau kelepasan memanggilku dengan nama itu di depan semua orang" Ucap Luhan sekenanya, tangannya merai sisir untuk menyisir pelan rambutnya.

Ziyu meringis dengan mata yang masih sayu "Ahaha,, ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang ku perkirakan. Lagi pula hanya ada kita di sini" Menyibak selimut hingga perut, kemudian Ziyu mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang "Apa kau sudah makan? Kau terlihat lelah"

"Sudah baru saja. Besok aku dan Onew oppa akan berolah raga pagi" ucap Luhan acuh

"Mwo?" Ziyu melotot "Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh pingsan lagi?"

Luhan melirik Ziyu "Kau akan lihat aku tak selemah itu." Kemudian menatap cermin lagi "Lagi pula Chanwook oppa juga pasti akan ikut"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut juga" Ziyu meringis " Kau bisa berlari keliling taman dan bebas menyusun rencana selanjutnya. Sedangkan aku akan menahan Chanwook oppa dengan menyuruhnya untuk menemaniku duduk di kursi taman"

Luhan diam sejenak menatap pantulan tubuh Ziyu di cermin "Terserahmu saja"

.

.

.

Pagi dihari itu, semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Ziyu duduk di kursi taman dengan sebuah buku panduan belajar di depan mukanya. Ya setidaknya itu yang bisa dilihat oleh Chanwook yang berdiri di depannya. Tapi pria muda bertubuh tegap itu tak tahu sama sekali jika isi dari buku panduan belajar itu adalah komik manga.

"Nona, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanwook tiba-tiba

Ziyu hampir saja melempar bukunya dan mengungkapkan segala kebosanannya pada Chanwook jika saja kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan si bungsu Jung tak terlintas di benaknya

 _'Jangan pernah bertindak semaumu, Jung Luhan selalu berpikir setidaknya dua kali hanya untuk melakukan hal kecil sekalipun. Jika kau tak mampu melakukannya, diam adalah pilihan yang terbaik'_

'Tahan dirimu, Zi. Kau bisa' ucap Ziyu dalam hati. Sengaja menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ziyu menurunkan bukunya, memperlihatkan wajah sedatar mungkin dengan membayangkan muka karakter _Squidward_ di film kartun SpongeBob dan menirukannya "Bisa belikan aku air minum?"

Seperti yang ia duga, reaksi Chanwook memang datar, dan ekspresi mukanya begitu jelas memandang Ziyu dengan penuh curiga

"Apa permintaanku begitu sulit?" Ziyu sengaja menujuk kakinya yang memang masih di balut perban

"Saya tak akan lama" Akhirnya Chanwook menunduk dan segera berlari mencari toko penjual minuman terdekat. Dan sungguh, Ziyu bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Ziyu bergetar. Dari gegenya.

"Yeoboseo.." ucap Ziyu sepelan mungkin

 _"Ya! Kelinci kecil, apa kalian baru saja bangun tidur. Bahkan si bungsu juga? Dia sama sekali tak mengangkat telfonku. Kalian tak merindukanku eoh?"_ Suara Taeyong menyalak dari seberang.

"Gege.. Aku Luhan" Ziyu sudah berusaha keras meringkas kalimat yang ingin di ucapkannya. Namun dia masih merasa tak yakin karena lawan bicaranya adalah seorang yang begitu mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Tak mudah untuk mengelabuhinya tentu saja.

Hening sejenak, itu membuat Ziyu kelabakan.

 _"Deer"_ Suara di seberang melembut _"Aku sempat berfikir jika Ziyu sedang mempermainkanku. Lagi pula ini ponselnya, kenapa bersamamu? Dan ponselmu sendiri sulit dihubungi_ "

"Iya, ponselku tertinggal di rumah"

Hening kembali.

Taeyong tak kunjung menjawab, dan Ziyu mati-matian menahan bibirnya agar tidak mengucapkan kata yang tak perlu. Salahkan Luhan yang terkadang kelewat pendiam. Pelit sekali untuk sekedar menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'

 _"Deer, suaramu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Apa harimu begitu menyenangkan di sana?"_

Ziyu tak langsung menjawab, sengaja memberi jeda. Lagi pula dia mulai kesulitan memilih kalimat tersingkat yang harus ia ucapkan "Uhum.." tapi otak Ziyu buntu, dan menganggukan kepala sama sekali tak membantu

 _"Syukurlah. Mommy benar-benar mencemaskan hal yang tak perlu. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan meyakinkannya lagi nanti. Lagipula bukankah kalian akan pulang akhir minggu ini?"_

Ziyu diam lagi. Berusaha menelan kembali cercaannya pada si sulung Jung. Bukankah dengan jelas ia berjanji pada Jaejoong di depan mata Taeyong sendiri bahwa mereka memang akan pulang minggu ini.

 _"Maafkan gege, tak bisa menjemputmu. Dan mungkin saat kau sampai di rumah nanti kau tak bisa menemukanku. Gege bertugas menggantikan Daddy untuk mengawasi secara langsung cabang perusahaan kita yang ada di China. Mungkin untuk beberapa minggu"_

Diam-diam Ziyu menahan nafas lega. Terlalu lega karena untuk sementara ia terbebas dari ancaman rencananya akan tertangkap basah oleh si sulung Jung. Namun sepertinya Taeyong salah mengartikan helaan nafas lega Ziyu.

 _"Hey, gege hanya pergi untuk beberapa minggu. Gege janji akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin dan segera pulang kembali. Jadi jangan memasang muka manyun itu. Arachi?"_

"Arraseo" Ziyu sudah mentok

 _"Satu lagi, gege tak ingin melihat selembar perbanpun di tubuh mungil itu saat gege pulang nanti. Jadi segera pulih dan lebih berhati-hatilah."_

Sambungan telefon terputus. Seketika Ziyu menghela nafas selega-leganya.

.

.

.

.

Ziyu masih duduk di ranjang dan segera meletakkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam saat menyadari Luhan sedang sibuk memperhatikan gerak dan fokus para model dalam dokumenter pameran busana milik Nyonya Jung di tablet miliknya

"Hannie, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Ziyu merasa ragu untuk yang pertama kalinya

Luhan masih tak bergeming, meski begitu Ziyu tahu jika si bungsu Jung mendengarnya.

"Tadi pagi gege menanyakanmu di telefon dan aku rasa kita perlu bertukar pon.."

"Itu tidak perlu" Jawab Luhan singkat. Ziyu manyun seketika. yang beginilah yang membuat orang salah paham pada mereka. Sebenanya Luhan lah yang memiliki sifat kelewat dingin hingga bicaranyapun kadang judes.

"Tapi, bisakah aku tahu apa alasanmu melakukan ini untukku?"

Luhan menolehkan kepala kearah Ziyu, menatap gibs yang membalut pergelangan kaki kakaknya. 'Dengan kaki seperti itu apa kau mampu melakukanya?'

"Jika ini bisa membuat Mommy bangga, maka akan ku lakukan" Jawab Luhan akhirnya

"Kau bisa melakukan ini sendiri sebagai Jung Luhan, Hannie"

"Aku tak bisa. Karena Luhan adalah sosok membosankan, tak cocok dengan hal semacam ini."

Ziyu mengkerutkan alisnya. Apa adiknya merasa dirinya adalah sosok nyata sebuah karakter dari komik? Ada-ada saja Luhan ini.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukan sejauh ini dengan baik, Hannie." Ziyu mulai tersenyum lebar "Lalu apa rencanamu jika kita berha- eh maksudku kau berhasil menang?"

"Tentu saja mengembalikan semua ini padamu. Luka itu akan sembuh bukan? Dan aku tak bisa selamanya menjadi orang lain."

"Ya! Menurutmu aku bisa melakukannya? Walau bagaimanapun kaulah yang mengikuti kursus modeling. Bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan Mommy jika akulah yang selama ini melakukannya?"

"Itu bukan tanggung jawabku" Luhan mengedikan bahunya acuh

"Ya!"

Luhan kembali membenamkan tatapannya pada layar tablet tanpa menghiraukan Ziyu yang mulai meracau. Entah bagaimana rasa ragu yang semula ia coba tangguhkan kini menguat kembali. Sejujurnya ia pun tak tahu pasti mengapa ia mau melakukan sejauh ini. Karena jelas melakukan kompetisi modeling tak pernah terselip di angan-angannya. Luhan kan cita-citanya jadi pengusaha. Ya setidaknya itu yang terbesit terakhir kali di pikirannya. Satu lagi yang membuat orang slah paham, jika sebenarnya Luhan juga terkadang memiliki sifat labil.

.

.

.

Luhan masih termanggu menatap pantulan bayangannya di sebuah cermin besar dengan beberapa lampu yang merngarah padanya. Gaun satin selutut berwarna pastel itu masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sepatu kaca berhak 10 cm itu juga masih menempel apik di kakinya. Riasan di wajah dan rambutnya pun masih menempel. .

"Ah ternyata benar kau, Ziyu-ya"

Luhan sedikit mendongak menghadap cermin, menilik siapa pemilik suara asing yang memanggil nama kakaknya. Sesosok pemuda berkulit putih dengan mata elang nan tajam. Memakai busana casual namun di wajahnya masih menempel riasan tipis. Sepertinya dia seorang model.

"Aku sedikit terkejut dan sempat tak percaya ketika membaca namamu ikut tercantum dalam daftar finalis" pemuda itu berjalan mendekat "Meski begitu aku harus mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Kau sudah banyak berubah.."

Luhan masih diam, enggan menjawab sekaligus malas sebenarnya.

"Ya! Apa kau melupakan ku?" pemuda itu menyalak tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming

Krieet

Pintu ruang rias terbuka. Memunculkan sosok Ziyu yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dan Kyuhyun yang mendorongnya. Luhan tak bergeming di tempat duduknya. Hanya menatap pantulan Ziyu seolah bertanya ' _Siapa pemuda berisik ini?'_

"Oh, ternyata Ziyu sedang ada tamu rupanya" Sapa Kyuhyun lembut. Seolah menyadarkan si pemuda yang sedari tadi terbengong menatap Ziyu (asli) yang duduk di kursi roda

"An-anyeonghaseo. Key imnida." pemuda yang mengaku bernama Key itu membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit terkejut kalau pemuda dihadapannya memiliki nama panggilan yang sama dengan suaminya. Tapi apa iya nama aslinya sama. Khyuhyun penasaran sebenarnya "Ah, aku Kyuhyun, aunty-nya Ziyu. Dan gadis ini adalah adik kembar Ziyu, Jung Luhan namanya"

Key membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti.

"Kau teman Ziyu?" Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda milik Ziyu asli agak masuk ke dalam. Memilihkan tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol.

Key mengangguk "Tepatnya teman sekolah dasar yang terlupakan" melirik Luhan "Kita memang sudah sangat lama tak bertemu, tapi tak seharusnya kau melupakanku"

Lupa bagaimana, dia tak tahu saja jika Luhan memang benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Bahkan Luhan juga baru tahu jika pemuda berisik itu memiliki nama panggilan yang sama dengan uncle-nya

"Kau fikir sudah berapa tahun tak bertemu, banyak orang baru yang kukenal. Memori otakku tak mungkin lagi menampungmu" Luhan sudah berusaha menjadi orang menyebalkan dan banyak bicara bukan.

"Dasar otak udang. Jika di ingat lagi, tindakanmu ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa kau lupa dulu kau selalu menempel padaku. Sehari tak bertemu saja kau akan merajuk padaku. Setiap kali bertemu kau selalu membuatku sakit pinggang"

Luhan mendelik tajam. Karena dikatai otak udang, marah sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia tak bisa memulai dari mana untuk mengungkapkan kemarahannya.

"Memangnya apa yang Ziyu lakukan padamu?" Kyuhyun mulai tertarik. Mengabaikan Ziyu asli yang mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Dia geli sekaligus malu. Geli karena membenarkan kalimat Key, sekaligus malu karena ucapan Key memang benar. Ketahuankan sintingnya Ziyu.

"Dia berhambur memelukku sambil berkata 'Ya! Kenapa lama sekali, Ba-bi!'" Key merenggut seketika

Benarkan.

"Uhuk" Ziyu hampir saja lepas kendali karena tak bisa menahan tawa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah tertawa anggun sambil menutup mulutnya

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tak bisa memanggilku babi lagi. Kau lihat, aku sudah setampan ini. Seharusnya kau terpesona saat melihatku" Hanbin mendekat tepat di belakan kursi Luhan. "Aku siap menerima sebuah pelukan hangat"

Luhan masih bertahan dengan posisi tubuhnya yang menghadap cermin. Mengamati pemuda aneh yang kini sedang tersenyum tak jelas padanya.

"Selain berisik, ternyata otakmu juga sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Segera selesaikan ucapanmu dan keluar dari sini, tentunya kau tak lupa pintu keluar ada di sebelah mana"

Key merengut lagi.

"Ya! Titisan sinchan, apa kau sedang mengusirku?" Key mengehela nafas dalam "Baiklah-baiklah, berhubung aku memang sedang sibuk jadi tunda dulu temu kangennya. Bersabarlah sedikit agar bisa kembali menemuiku oke"

Luhan hampir saja berniat memanggil petugas keamanan sebelum akhirya Key lenyap di balik pintu. Pemuda tadi itu benar-benar berisik sinting pula.

"Ngomong-ngomong temanmu tadi cukup hangat, Zi. Kelihatannya dia anak baik. Apa tidak apa-apa kau berlaku sekasar itu padanya?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyejukkan suasana yang baru saja mulai memanas

Luhan menatap bayangan aunty-nya dari cermin "Pakaian ini sudah cukup membuatku gerah, aunty. Adakah seseorang mau membantu kembali menjadi manusia?"

Maksunya Luhan ingin segera menggati pakaian yang dikenakan dengan busana causal juga. Badannya gerah. Mukannya juga. Kakinya pegal karena terlalu lama memakai sepatu hak tinggi milik Ziyu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya "Seharusnya Jae oenni sudah mengirim seseorang untuk membantumu. Mungkin dia melupakan sesuatu. Aku akan segera kembali. Jadi bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Oke"

Kyuhyun menyusul Key keluar dari ruang rias. Membiarkan Ziyu mendorong roda di kanan kirinya, mendekat ke arah Luhan. Menempatkannya tepat di sisi kiri Luhan.

"Apa kami datang telambat?" Ziyu mengawali pembicaraan

Luhan hanya melirik sejenak, kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja "Apa semua temanmu memang sakit jiwa? Tiba-tiba saja dia masuk dan mengoceh tak jelas. Beruntung aku tak jadi memanggil petugas keamanan tadi"

Ziyu manggut-manggut "Seperti yang dia bilang, kami memang dekat waktu sekolah dasar"

"Kalian cocok, sama-sama berisik dan sinting" Luhan kembali melirik Ziyu yang seketika manyun. Masa bodoh jika kakaknya marah dikatai sinting.

"Hanya kesenangan masa kecil. Kenapa seserius itu" Ziyu menatap lekat wajah Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih cerah "Bisakah situasi seperti ini berlangsung lebih lama? Wajah itu lebih enak dipandang dari sebelumnya, kau tahu"

Luhan diam tak merespon. Jadi sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan uring-uringan lebih enak dipandang.

"Mendengarmu lebih banyak bicara dan sesering mungkin melihatmu meluapkan emosi membuat semua orang merasa lebih hidup. Kujamin gege akan setuju denganku"

Lebih hidup? Lebih membuat sakit kepala sih iya.

"Kau lupa jati dirimu yang sekarang? Jung Luhan adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara" Luhan mengingatkan

"Seseorang bisa saja merubah sikapnya, Hannie."

"Aku hampir lupa jika kau bukan Jung Luhan"

"Jadi tetap pertahakan dirimu yang sekarang"

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala saat perjanjian selesai."

.

Krieeet

Pintu ruangan terbuka kembali, kali ini sosok pemuda sipit lain yang datang dengan berbagai kantong makanan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Onew meringis menatap Luhan. Lalu meletakkan kantong plastik berisi makanan itu di meja rias.

Ziyu sudah berjengkit gembira. Tau saja oppanya ini jika perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

"Selamat Luhan-ah. Kau berhasil menjadi juara pertama. Jae ahjuma terlihat sangat senang tadi" Onew masih mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Luhan. Karena sebelumnya selalu gagal. Bahkan saat menemaninya kursus dulu, Luhan selalu mendingini Onew. Di depan orang lain saja mereka terlihat dekat layaknya Ziyu bersikap hangat kepada Onew. Setelahnya diam lagi.

"Ucapkan kalimat itu padanya" Luhan melirik Ziyu yang sibuk membuka bungkus keripik. "Bukankah ini yang dia mau"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan kau yang sudah berusaha" kata Ziyu, ucapannya sedikit tak jelas karena mulutnya yang sudah terlanjur disumpali keripik.

Onew ikut melirik Ziyu kemudian menggeleng pelan. Pemandangan yang seperti itu kan memang sudah biasa baginya "Jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir. Suasana Empire High School kembali di penuhi hiruk pikuk siswa-siswinya. Ada yang tak berhenti bertukar pengalaman selama liburan berlangsung. Ada yang sibuk membagi oleh-oleh yang dibeli saat liburan. Ada yang hanya sibuk bergosip. Ada yang sibuk berdagang tahu bulat. Oke abaikan yang terakhir karena memang sangat tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi di sekolah elit ini kan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua gadis kembar yang berjalan beriringan dengan salah satunya yang memakai kruk. Mereka adalah Ziyu dan Luhan. Tepatnya Luhan yang masih berpakaian layaknya Ziyu dan Ziyu yang masih berjalan menggunakan kruk. Ceritanya cidera di kakinya belum sembuh. Dan dia takut jika Luhan kerepotan mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Hai.."

Luhan melirik ke arah Ziyu. Taemin sudah berjalan pelan menjejerinya, tersenyum lebar.

"Aku menyaksikannya di televisi" Taemin melirik Luhan saat menggandeng sebelah tangan Ziyu asli yang bebas

"Apa?" Luhan si Ziyu gadungan berbasa-basi. Tapi tetap saja susah jika harus disuruh bersikap ceria tanpa sebab.

"Kompetisimu. Awalnya aku benar-benar tak percaya. Tapi setelah melihat performamu, kau memang pantas mendapatkan gelar juara nomor satu, Zie" Taemin mengacungkan jempolnya pada Luhan sekilas. kemudian kembali fokus menggandeng lengan Ziyu lagi.

"Hmm, terima kasih" Jawab Luhan, begitu terlihat malas membahas itu. Tapi Taemin tak kehabisan ide. Masih ada satu objek –yang sebenarnya ia tak yakin mau diajak ngobrol-

"Luhan-ah, aku juga dengar tentang kecelakaanmu dari Junmyeon ahjusi. Katanya parah ya. Aku menyesal tak bisa menjengukmu waktu dirumah sakit"

Jadi Junmyeon, dokter yang selalu mampir dan bertugas di sekolah mereka masih termasuk anggota keluarga Taemin. Adik sepupu papanya Taemin lebih tepatnya.

Ziyu menggeleng pelan kemudian meringis. "Hanya cidera ringan. Tak parah sama sekali"

Taemin melotot, bukan hanya kaget karena jawaban gadis pincang yang disangkanya Luhan, namun karena si pendiam mau langsung merespon pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah kau sempat duduk di kursi roda saat menghadiri kompetisi Ziyu? Mataku ini sangat tajam, aku bisa mengenalimu meski hanya sekelebat di tv." Taemin jadi tak menyesal bertanya. Jika sudah begitu, dia taka akan berhenti mengajak lawan bicaranya mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Itu karena Mommy melarangnya memakai kruk. Terlalu bahaya jika digunakan di tempat umum katanya." Kali ini Luhan bersuara, memberi peringatan pada Ziyu sebenarnya.

Taemin manggut-manggut. Kemudian melirik Luhan asli lagi. Hendak bertanya sesuatu, namun urung saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Taemin ah.." seorang pemuda cantik bername-tag Junghan tersenyum menghampiri mereka bertiga. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat menyadari jika teman kembarnya juga berdiri menatapnya "Oh kalian juga disini. Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya Zi. Penampilanmu keren"

"Oh, terima kasih" Luhan melirik Junghan kemudian Taemin yang melepaskan lengan Ziyu dengan hati-hati

"Ada apa?" Taemin mengingatkan. Dia ingin tau apa maksud Junghan meneriaki namanya barusan

"Ah, kau dipanggil Kim Saem ke ruangannya" Jawab Junghan

Sekarang Taemin yang melirik Ziyu dan Luhan bergantian, kemudian kembali menatap pemuda cantik "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga dipanggil." Junghan mengendikan bahunya "Jadi kita kesana sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo" Taemin menarik lengan si pemuda cantik setelah memberi isyarat pada si kembar agar bertemu nanti di kelas.

"Segera sembuhkan kaki mu dan ayo bertukar posisi kembali. Yang seperti ini membuat kepalaku pusing" Luhan berjalan sedikit cepat membuat Ziyu kesulitan menjejerinya.

"Tunggu.."

Luhan memelankan langkahnya, bukan bukan karena keluhan Ziyu tapi ia sedang sibuk berusaha ramah pada teman yang sekedar lewat dan menyapanya. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap teguh menjaga nama baik Ziyu yang terkenal ramah.

"..Onnie"

Luhan berhenti seketika. Kali ini masih bukan karena panggilan Ziyu, tapi seseorang pemuda jangkung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan seenaknya berhenti tepat di depannya.

Luhan mencoba meringis terlihat seceria mungin ketika berpapasan dengan pemuda di hadapannya "Ha-hai, Krissie op-pa"

Namun terlihat sia-sia. Kris justru menatapnya tanpa bersuara. Alisnya menukik antara tak suka dan tak percaya.

Senyum Luhan hilang seketika, jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Sikap Kris yang seperti itu masih baru ia lihat. Luhan benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang

Ziyu berhasil menjejeri Luhan, kemudian mendapati ekspresi berbeda dari kedua orang yang saling bertatapan di hadapannya. Tatapan sayu Luhan dan sorot lembut dari mata tajam Kris. Seolah mereka sedang berbicara tanpa suara, dan Ziyu mana mengerti.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

Hampir saja Ziyu menjatuhkan kruknya karena bosan, namun Kris lebih dulu meraih lengan Luhan menjauh dari matanya. Ziyu baru saja ingin protes. Tapi apa daya kakinya masih belum bisa diajak kompromi.

.

"Ya! Krissie oppa, kau hampir saja mematahkan lenganku" Luhan mengaduh membuat Kris berhenti menyeret Luhan tepat di depan lapangan basket indoor. Si jangkung berambut emas itu menatap Luhan tajam. Terlihat seperti tak suka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kedua tangannya bahkan kembali terangkat, mencengkeram lengan Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sekaligus menahan nyeri karena Kris mencengkeram lengannya terlalu kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan penampilanmu?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam. Semakin bingung. Apa memang begini sikap Kris jika sedang mengobrol dengan Ziyu. Kris masih menatapnya tak percaya. Seingatnya Kris selalu lempeng saja saat Ziyu bergelendot di lenganya, atau sekedar merecokinya saat sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Ziyu tak pernah mengeluh tetang sikap kasar Kris padanya.

Nah yang ini bagaimana. Apa dalam keadaan begini Ziyu harus tetap berekspresi ceria atau marah, atau harus bagaimana. Sejujurnya Luhan benar-benar tak tahu. Menjadi Ziyu dihadapan Kris, mana Luhan tahu harus bagaimana.

"Jawab aku, Lu"

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
